The Legend of DxD
by Twilightshortcakes
Summary: This is a tale of people, not only fulfilling there dreams and wishe's but also the tale of a reincarnated hero named Link and is brother Issei Hyoudou becoming living legends while serving their king and helping their friends . After all. Time awaits for no men.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first** ** _actual_** **fanfic written on this site, Link will be composite here and also he will be like Nasuverse Servants, to make writing him easier I will also use the characters data's from their vs. battle wiki profiles also there will be romance and link will have an harem.**

 **This fic is rated M for mature your discretion is advised**

 **Don't own anything**

 **Prologue**

I was in a place which existed nowhere else. A world which existed nowhere else.

 _The Sacred Realms._

There were no actual changes in this world. Its wide ocean knew only beautiful waves, and clouds in its sky only knew a gentle sweat flow. Able to see a perfect full moon and bright stars at night, and a warm sun by day made me somewhat happy.

But still when I close my eyes I could see my life _all_ of my past lives. When I did, I could see memories of dearly missed days. There were many… enough to make a world full of history with them.

I was very proud of my past, so much that even if I could still repeat it thousands or millions of time again, I would still not tire of it.

You must be wondering who I am right now…or more likely who I was as well.

 _Link._

The hero of sky, Time, The Fierce Deity, Twilight, the one between worlds, Waker of the Wind, and many _many_ more.

I am usually depicted as a courageous young boy or teenager in green clothing with golden hair that would resemble a lions mane, deep blue eyes that would remind you of sapphires jewels, well built, tall, handsome, cream skin, gifted in music, archery, riding, swordplay: who leaves his home and any relatives to pursue his destiny: fighting the evil forces threatening the land.

Over the course of my adventures, I defeated legions of evil monsters, explored vast lands, helped anyone I meet struggling, navigated deadly dungeons, and collected mythical items while pursuing my quest for justice and peace. In the end, I gained the power needed to vanquish my main enemies and become a legendary hero,

And once I die I go rest to The Sacred Realms waiting to be reincarnated for my next adventure.

But this time…yes this time my adventure will be different yes very different.

XOXOXOXXOXO

As always, the young man Link was taking a stroll within this realm beautiful landscape, he had felt something so he turned his head to the right, to the left, down towards the earth and up to the never ending stretching sky.

Confirming that nothing was out of place he laid down on the grassy fields and let his eyelids closed. Then, he began to see the dream of past.

Now for the sake of his honor as a warrior, something needs to be said.

For now this was the only thing left for him to do. To fight, to heal, to be saddened or angered-these were no longer necessary for him.

Was it tedious? He would likely deny.

Was it painful? He would likely argue.

As always, moments from his past would be projected into his eyes, vivid and distinct. His past had long but fulfilling and thus, its scenes were always clear. They would never fade-never be polluted-and never, ever be forgotten.

"Wake up, please" said the voice of a…child?

To repeat once more…there are no actual changes in this world. Winds blew perfectly, waves were gentle. It was simply a perfect place.

That is why; if changes were to occur in this perfect world…it would unmistakably be an interference coming from the outside.

The man opened his eyes. Seeing the unbelievable, his deep blue orbs narrowed into slits. No matter how long it has been he would not easily let himself get swayed by his emotions.

"I-I need your help _please_ " the child pleaded with an obvious air of distress.

Now that he could finally get a good look at her she seemed to be no older than ten, she had jet black hair, deep red eyes, pale skin, her cloths seemed to be just rags, and around her neck was a chain, but under that…tattooed upon her neck was.

 _666._

They just stared at each other, Link wondering who she was after all only _six_ people could enter this place three of them being literal goddesses and the 2 other's guardians of time's…and she was obviously not one of them but still.

"What is it." he said is voice smooth like honey but still deep, he knelt down on one knee to meet the small girl eye to eye.

The girl's delicate brows knitted in sorrow, and she softly touched the man's face with her hand her lips parted a bit.

"I-I heard stories about a knight… a true heroic spirit that helps people and saves worlds…" She stopped half way not sure how else to continue.

But the young man gently brought is hand and held her small hand that was resting on is cheek brushing is thumb against the back of her skin, reassuring her, giving her the courage to keep on going she gave him a shy smile that radiated so much warmth it would have put the sun to shame.

"I was locked up because they told me I was dangerous, because I could never be trusted but now a lot of bad people are looking for me-to use me I-I couldn't stand it so I prayed so _hard_ for so _long_ for daddy to come and save me but he never did." Tears started to well up in her eyes has Link just stayed there listening to her.

"But someone else came for me, three of them the ladies were so pretty they told me stories about you how incredible you were and still are they told me that you can save me…is it true will you save me." She was looking at the hero with so much hope and confidence at this point that he already knew his own answer.

"Yes." he answered with no hesitation the raven haired girl was now bear hugging with a strength no human child should ever possess but to him it was no problem so he just hugged her back.

He had an idea who were those pretty ladies were.

 _Din, Nayru and Farore._

Is tree goddesses has see fit to grant this girl her wish for a hero, a knight so he would not fail them and especially the girl in is arms meaning it was time for him to be reincarnated again.

"W-what's going?" She cried her body starting to fade and so was Link's.

"It's nothing we will just go back to the world were you come from, I'll be reborn and you will be back where you were." He calmly explained.

"B-but you'll come for me right?" She asked unsure of herself.

"Always" The blond smiled softly.

She thrust out her pinkie finger and held it up to his face, wordlessly Link hook is own around hers.

"I Link will come to save you and promise to show the shine of victory that comes with freedom" He looked so charismatic, heroic.

She smiled.

"I Thriexa will wait for you has long it takes" As she made a vow herself.

And then they completely faded away their bodies gone without a trace.

The world will change.

For _better_ or _worse_.

Time will march on and will await for no men.

XOXOXOXO

 **Chapter 1**

 **17 years later, year -20XX-**

 **Germany (open fields)**

It would be no exaggeration to call a this place a battlefield…or even a wasteland.

There were warriors built for combat, swinging gigantic halberds and producing complex magic rituals that brought massive destruction to the area around them. These soldiers dress in some form of military outfit were the joint army of the church from Vatican (Italy) and Germany, sent out to kill a legendary dragon Fafnir and its dragon tooth warriors.

At the same time there were golems constructed by alchemy which executed the commands of their master's. These golems were inhuman creations of stone and bronze. What they lacked In numbers, they it made up for sheer recklessness in face of any attacks, using their gigantic bodies and stone fist to crush and pulverize the enemy.

Dragon tooth warriors—these were skeleton troops created using the fangs of dragons, By the power of the dragon race, and bestowed with knowledge from the earth itself, every fang buried into the ground becomes an inexpensive soldier. Although they were nearly powerless against the joint Church operation soldiers and golems that had been trained and built for battle, they were a legion.

Created has a distraction by the dragon Fafnir, These warriors were thrown into the fray in numbers that might as well be endless, wave after wave that gushed out from a massive swarm. And they would not stop until they were completely shattered. Wielding swords and axes made of bone which was tougher and sharper than steel, they came in droves, smashing golems and cleaving soldiers apart.

War…war never changes.

It was the very image of brutality. With their simple thought processes and emotions which barley existed, these golems, skeletons and desperate church soldiers simply performed the attacks' over and over, never stopping until their deaths, never resting their weapons while their enemies still existed, fighting for every inch in the trenches.

Flames raced, and earth became shrapnel's. Wounded soldiers immediately healed through recovery mages, instantly returning to this bloodied field.

Let them fight. Let them break. This battle was defined by its expandability. Its soldiers were mere pawns, nothing more than a statistic…no, the battle would never be decided by them.

BoooooooM

"General he's over there with that dragon."Said a women who's face was obscure by a cloak and a hood that was over her military suit has she passed the binoculars to one of her superior.

"Good he's are only chance against that dragon."Said the general he had a lean build, a bit of gray hair within is black hair, a look of pure calm and authority surrounded him.

But just like him every other one of his subordinates and allies where impressed by what's was going on amidst that explosion that just went on.

"My God." Said a soldier clearly impressed.

And with good reasons.

Booooooooom

Every once in a while, parts of the field of battle would be engulfed by enormous explosions. They came from the powers that be, standing alone yet unmatched by thousands, scything down and breaking down entire hordes with one swing from their _'weapons'_.

For they were the greatest pieces in play, the ones who could decide the fate of this war. Nimble yet unyielding, they flashed like bolts of light and dark, the very personifications of heroism and death.

Suddenly, the air brought violent quakes, bringing down the skeletons and golems in the surrounding area. Everything was scattered, and turned into rubbles.

A peculiar empty patch of land had formed on the field. And yet no one, be they church soldiers, skeletons or golems, would take a single step within. They understood that this one place was a pit of hell. They would be shattered without reason if they were to take a single step in that space.

Only those chosen-who have surpassed humanity had the right to exist there.

Even now, a young teenager with familiar blond hair, and blue eyes was wearing a green tunic, with a white long sleeves shirt underneath, chain mail, brown fingerless gloves with metal gauntlets, he had brown pants and leather boot that was cover with metal plates and a beautiful blue scarf, his hood of is traveling cloth was down .

This was a 17 years old reincarnated Link Hyoudou, third year student, traveling undercover knight, and older brother of Issei Hyoudou.

And in front of him was a massive dragon.

Fafnir, the one of the same legend has Siegfried a knight from the Netherlands he to reborn by some dark twisted means.

Link was in all purpose not suppose to be in a battlefield, he was just suppose to be an exchange student from Japan that is parents sent in Germany to get more successful. In this new reincarnated life Link loved is family a lot but he still made a promise that he needed to keep to that young girl he made all these years ago so he looked up this worlds history at a young age studied hard and trained to try and get back at its former self for one day save Thriexa.

But for that he needed to travel around the world get stronger so under the pretence of being an exchange student link was able to dig up legends actual living legend, this world had many religions with many gods that actually existed with its full myths to angels, fallen angels, devils, oni, draugr, dragons, Asgard, hell, paradise.

And this was just the tip of the iceberg the world was divided in several factions each with their own agenda's, and the humans of this world didn't even know about it, magic, good and evil, was just a fairy tale to them.

Buts that's was tale for another time.

The reason he's fighting Fanir was because he heard the blood of this dragon by bathing in it could make the wearer invincible or at least reduce any kind of damage he receive when involved in a fight, the legend in which Siegfried bathed in and swallowed blood of the evil dragon Fafnir, gaining the "invincible body of a dragon" in the process. As a result, Siegfried's skin and organs are tougher than the strongest steel, completely nullifying anything less than an A-Rank physical attack capable of shattering mountains or mage craft from the Age of Gods. Attacks that can penetrate the armour's protective effects have their effects greatly reduced.

He went has far using is talents in his past lives to work has a mercenary, in order to get his exploits spread around the supernatural world while still keeping is identity secret just to get on this bloody battlefield, and he was personally in trusted with the mission to slay the dragon.

So yes he will be getting this dragons blood.

XOXOXOXOXO

The soldiers looked on.

On the one side was Fafnir with is pitch black scales, that was entirely wrapped around is body that looked denser than steel, beautiful webbed wings that could eclipse the sky, and peerless white claws that could reduce mountains into pebbles, was preparing to clash again with the young knight in front of him.

On the other side was Link surrounded by an unusual air. The silver and blue sword adorned with splendid decorations, much like him boasted a magnificence that could possible only be a weapon that could only be wielded by inhuman hands. The jewel and triangle symbols at the hilt of the guard and base of the blade respectively stood out in particular.

The colors of their weapons were white and silver respectively, and while their shape differed, both weapons were worthy of people of their stature

Claws that was sharper than any steel…

Against The True Master sword reformed with the blade of Balmung and infused with elements.

The soldiers saw them tense.

"Here I come, **_Boy_**!" The dragon growled.

Then, silver answered the call of white.

"…Come, **Beast**."Link calmly replied.

They moved.

XOXOXOXOXOX

In an instant, the winged beast leapt forth with a roar fit for a dragon. Fafnir stomps shook the earth, and the speed of the charge pierced the sound barrier.

The force of the jump blew away the remains of the golems and skeletons which had fallen to the earth. With such speed, such destructive power, even the strongest land weapon of the modern war, the main battle tank, would be pulverized.

_However, while the leaping dragon was not of the ordinary, his opponent was also an existence who had reached the realms of daemons and gods alike.

With a fierce growl reminiscent of a wolf, Link the Blond knight took several steps forward with is silver sword in hand, by instantaneously releasing the magic power carried by the arms or in the body, the green knight could rush forward with a momentum like that of a bullet's, and swing the master sword with ease but with is natural strength it just made him faster.

Not hesitating in the slightest at the enemy charging towards him at incredible speeds, the sword he held aloft was swung down.

If one were to call the black beast an onslaught of bullets, then what came to intercept was a high-speed silver blue comet. Steel clashed with claws, and the destruction wrought upon their surrounding by the impact was almost surreal.

"Ha! That was good, **_Boy_** "

" **Hyaah**!"

Steel masses and fighting spirits clashed. Sparks flew. There was no pity, no hatred, only powerful wills who would deny the existence of the other, as well as the whirl of utter joy found in facing a powerful enemy. Ever since the start of this battle, their swords had crossed thirty times. Unconsciously, both of their cheeks drew into a grin.

 _'_ _This child is very different from this stupid human race he feels different.'_ ThoughtFafnir.

Link was the corporeal forms of is extraordinary life has a hylian back in is home world, a being who had left is name in history and made many legends. A hero whose name did not disappear even after is death, but continue to live in the heart of his people he was granted the title has heroic spirit.

After their thirty-third clash-immediately, the world became silent. Their weapons not shattered, their flesh not scattered, the two knights displayed an equilibrium that could even be called epic sword and claws still locked with each other. At first glance, it was clear that the dragon held in terms of physique. The difference between him and Link was practically that of a ten story building and an ant.

However, it was in fact the scaled beast who was being overpowered-by the green knight.

The reason, as was before, the [Prana Burst] skill. This time,the scarf wearing blond was not using magic to charge forward this time, but to augment is already absurdly high physical capabilities, and the blue eyed teen was like a bomb with its fuse lit and about to explode.

" _Raaaaagh-_!"

The heroic spirit stepped forward, his foot crushing down into the ground, and gave a spirited roar.

Unable to hold on, Fafnir was blown backwards, but as expected of a dragon instead of rolling around clumsily, he was able to correct itself and with a mighty flap of his wings he took to the skies.

Link did not faltered and his expression did not change despite the impressive display.

Fafnir thrust is head back. Even from that far up, one could tell that low chuckle emanating from the best throat was starting to drip with scorn.

"And you call yourself a 'knight', one who ought to be the greatest among all on this battlefield, do you not know **_Boy_** that dragon slaying is a knights hood highest calling come take that title **_child_**. And I shall give you what you desire."

"…"

Link became quiet. Certainly, as the black beast said himself he was a hero and a knight there was no way for him to refuse such a challenge from an opponent such as this.

Even if he had the choice, that did not mean he would have admit defeat. To save his fallen comrades behind him-willing or no, he had to fight.

The dragon saw the glint in the eyes of the young man he gave a fanged grin.

" ** _Good~_**. ** _"_** He opened his mouth, and blood red flame like little sparks and fireflies started to gather in front of his mouth, and the ball of molten fire started to increase at an insane speed. Until it was has big if not way bigger than him.

The surrounding area caught on fire by the sheer intensity of the flame but Link stayed unfazed with a cool yet courageous look in his eyes.

"Well since it seems your going all out allow me to respond in kind" Link casually called out to the flying lizard.

"… ** _O sword_** ,"

Link chose the best course of action to bring down the enemy before him.

" ** _Let thee be filled_**."

His voice was detached. He announced this, without a single change in expression despite the incoming death. The master sword held above his head began to overflow with a blue light.

A [Noble Phantasm]-it was one of Links ultimate weapon, something which activated by chanting its true name. it could be something which simply had incredible destructive power, or something with a special property of always penetrating and killing the opponent once released, or even something that was not a weapon at all, but the strongest of shields with a speciality against thrown weapons. He had has many noble phantasm as there were legends of him.

"It is time for your execution. Come, meet an end worthy of a dragon **Fafnir-!** " Yelled out the emerald knight has he lifted is sword higher.

It was clear to any who saw that it would be a killing blow-

"… ** _Here I come BOY_**!" Roared Fanfnir.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

The leaders of the church had no word to describe the sheer ridicules and power they felt in the air the sheer pressure was blowing strong wings in every directiong .

"General Tepes." The young women with the cloack over her military attire was now without a hood because of the violent winds she turned to her superior.

"I know Xenovia this is it-the end." The general now knows has Tepes leader of this war and his young apprentice Xenovia who had blue hair and a green fring look back at the battle.

XOXOXOXOXOOX

Link, just as befor, stood and faced the dragon directly without any hesitation. Weather he had a winning chance or not meant nothing to him.

…It needed to be done.

The young man understood that that.

The blue light and blood red flames swelled instantly. The whirling aire around theme screamed, letting all around them know that one of their strongest attacks were completely released.

 ** _"_** ** _Inflamare Meltdown"_**

Raged Fafnir.

" **** ** _Skyward Strike"_**

Link yelled out.

Blue light and red flames raced out and crashed into each other. The two streams of light, like surging waves with simply the purpose of destruction, attempted to swallow one another.

It was the most unlikely scene in recent history documented yet my man or man or mages. It was a clash of two deadly people, from different era's different lands.

Light filled the space and annihilated everything in the surrounding area. The golems and skeleton crowding around theme were overcome with dust.

Everyone who witnessed this majestic, unrelenting scene swallowed there breath. The space filled with red and blue seemed has tought was declearing the end of the world.

But all good fights must have an end. The light that had only that had only swelled began to calm, and disappeared like specks of dust.

The area where the two had was tragic sight to behold.

Imagine a butterfly spreading its wings. Such mark had been carved into the ground. It was the trace of an explosion of such a magnitude it could still been seen from far up in the sky.

How many would be able to believe that such a trace was behind by the slash of a sword, from a child no less? It was certain that a new legend had been born today on this land.

The impossible clash between a legendary holy sword and the demonic dragon gouged out the earth.

What decided the battle between them was only made possible by their skill, their strength and even the difference in power of Link's Noble Phantasm against Fafnir's fire ball.

The Noble Phantasm released by Link went into a straight line of blue like from the tip of his sword, before spreading it's self in a semi-circle centred around him leaving is back exposed.

While Fafnir's [ **_Meltdown_** ] only covered an area of effect, the more spread out it was the less power it had is attack was better in a focus fire, the smaller the area the stronger it could get.

What truly decided this fight was the qualities of their special moves, if Fafnir had a ally lying in the shadows waiting to strike down is enemy exposed back, while they clashed it could have possibly gone a bit differently.

In any case the victor and the defeated were already decided. One dragon had fallen. And the young knight almost unable to stand brought down on one knee, on the devastated battle field they were on.

But he stood back up.

Walked forward.

'Till he was right next to the dragon.

"Claim your prize young **_man_** " The black scaled best said has is heart was then taken by the young knight in front of him.

' _this is weird,'_ Thought Link blood started to cover is whole body, has he consumed the heart of the best and bathed in it.

 _'_ _But necessary.'_ The blood had already dried returning is skin to is normal cream color, is inside's were reinforced like steel, and unlike Siegfried he lacked is leaf shaped weakness.

Link look at the fading dragon in front that was going away like dust scattered in the wind, and in the horizon he could see the soldiers cheering, has the dragon tooth warriors crumbled one by one now with their master was dead.

The war against Fafnir was over.

And it was time to head back _home_.

He started to head back to camp to gather is stuff up, and at least say good bye to Xenovia.

XOXOXOOXOXOOXOX

Issei Hyoudou-That is my name. My parents brother and guys at school calls me "ise".

I'm a second year high school student who is currently experiencing the time of his youth.

There was a time when a student I'd never met befor said, "isn't that ise?", So I really don't know how much my name is knows to others.

I'm unexpectedly popular, you say?

No, that isn't the case. After all, I'm so famous for being really lecherous that I even got accused of peeping inside the Girls Kendo Club's changing room. I won't do such a shameless thing as peeping into the girls' changing room… I'm sorry.

I was at the scene. I was in the storage room next to the Kendo Club. I was trying to peep from the hole on the wall in the Kendo Club's storage room. No, that isn't the case. After all, I'm so famous for being really lecherous that I even got accused of peeping inside the Girls Kendo Club's changing room. I won't do such a shameless thing as peeping into the girls' changing room… I'm sorry. I was at the scene.

I was in the storage room next to the Kendo Club. I was trying to peep from the hole on the wall in the Kendo Club's storage room.

But that was a year ago and my older brother was so disappointed in me I felt truly ashamed, he made sure to destroy whatever extreme perverted instinct I had in, and change to a fine young man before leaving for one of his many scholar ships.

He also helped me get with a girl and it's been already a year of dating each other.

Big bro is the best really.

I look up to him a lot too, but sometimes…he feels so out of my reach, do other peoples feel like that with their siblings sometimes?

Fun fact the girl I am dating was my childhood-I always thought she was a boy back then….

Please don't tell her that.

She's in Italy right now for her studies while I still remain in Japan, so I can't wait for both of them to come back.

I was once part of the perverted trio but since Big Bro Link changed my ways, I still hang out with them but I don't participate in their " _activities"_ but link told me I could look at passing girl from time to time has long as I don't date them it's cool, so from then my reputation had gotten a lot better and other students started talking to me.

It felt good really.

So I went somewhere else. That's because Matsuda and Motohama wouldn't get away from the hole that could allow them to look at the kendo club girl's.

Seriously, those guys… I couldn't calm my anger down when those two idiots said things like "Ohhh! Murayama seriously has big tits!" and "Ahhh, Katase sure has nice legs". Of course I didn't want to have a look! But there were guys approaching the storage room, so I ran from the scene not wanting to be associated with them any longer.

However, something really weird happened to a guy like me. "Please go out with me." A confession from a girl! I felt what it was like to be a cornered animal.

For a guy like me who has a girlfriend, it was like a nightmare come true. The name of my girlfriend is Amano Yuuma.

She is a girl with silky black hair and a slender body. She's so cute that I almost fell in love with her at first sight. Won't you say "OK" right away if some beauty comes up to you and says "Hyoudou-kun! I love you! Please go out with me!"? That will be like something out of a dream for the _past_ who didn't had a girlfriend at the time.

But I was a taken men already.

And dissipate being rejected several times in the past…

I did not know how to go about it with this girl she looked to nice to have a broken from a guy like me.

But it had to be done.

Sorry Amano Yuuma its not you but me really.

But ever since the day, I became a guy with a girlfriend. The world around me changed. I don't know how to explain it but my heart was at peace.

I started to feel sorry for my two buddies, Matsuda and Motohama, who didn't have a girlfriend. That's how confident I became when I started dating my childhood friend.

So I told her no…she looked devastated shock even, but to make it up to her, I would go hang out with her, Is treat.

She accepted.

Good.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

I arrive to the rendez-vous spot with the attitude of a super confident guy. An hour before Yuuma did.

I received a suspicious leaflet from a weird person handing out leaflets. It was an occult-looking thing with a weird magic-circle and a sentence - "Your dream will be granted!" - written. ...I want to throw it away, but I decide to put it in my pocket since I can't throw it away now.

When Yuuma arrived, I said this. "Don't worry, I also just got here."

Bullseye! I was able to say it. I always wanted to say that!

And I was super scared too actually; I didn't want to fuck up my already existing relationship just because I wanted to be nice.

It would have sucked—hard.

After that we enjoyed our time by going to a clothing store and having a look at decorations for our rooms.

For lunch, we ate at a family restaurant just like how a normal high school student would, and Yuuma was eating her chocolate parfait deliciously.

I prayed for every god that I knew, to thank Link in helping understand girls and changing my ways for I was now a better man.

A gentleman-so coooool!

As I was thinking about all sorts of things and talking with Yuuma , it was already afternoon.

We are at the park that is away from the town. There is no sign of people, and no one is here besides us.

Yuuma was standing before a fountain. "It sure was fun today." Yuuma smiles while having the fountain behind her.

The sunset which is behind her gave a good atmosphere. "Hey, Ise-kun." "What is it, Yuuma-chan?" "There is something I want to do to celebrate our newly friendship. Can you listen to my wish?".

It's here! This is it! This must be it! We have successful friendzoned her Big bro would be proud my heart is beasting so fast~ "W-What is the w-wish you want?" Aaaaagh.

The tone of my voice is deep. She will find out that I'm thinking of something idiotic! I made the dumbest mistake after coming this far… But Yuuma just smiles at me. She then says it to me clearly. "Will you die for me?" ... ...Eh? What was that? "...Eh? That is...huh, sorry, can you repeat that again? I think there's something wrong with my ears."

I must have heard it wrong. That's what I thought. That must be it. So I ask her again. But... "Will you die for me?" She clearly says it to me again. While laughing.

Her words didn't make any sense. The moment I was about to say "That's so funny, Yuuma" with a smile... FLAP Black wings appear from her back. She then starts to flap her wings. The black feathers float in the air and then drop down to my feet.

What is that? Eh? Certainly Yuuma is an angel, but… Angel? No, there's no way that can be true. Is it some kind of acting? My once normal friend who is flapping her wings while the sun sets behind her.

It looks like a scene from a fantasy story.

But there is no way I can believe something like this. Her cute looking eyes change into cold scary eyes. "It was fun. The short time I spent with you. It was like playing in one of these weird soap opera."

Yuuma voice sounds very cold. Her tone is like an adult's. Her mouth is forming a cold smile. BUZZ A sound much heavier than the noise that a game console makes vibrates in the air.

It's making a lot of buzzing noise and it appears in her hands. It looks like a spear. Is it glowing? It seems like it's a bulk of light or something…. Actually, that is a spear.

HYU

The sound of the wind.

A nasty noise follows after it.

DON!

The moment I thought something grazed my stomach, the spear which was in Yuuma pierces my stomach. She threw that at me... But rather than that, why? I tried to pull the spear out of me, but it disappears.

The only thing left was a huge hole in my stomach. And blood which is flowing out from it.

Blood.

Blood.

My head got dizzy, and my eyesight became blurry. I was already lying on the ground and by the time I realised it, my legs lost their balance. Footsteps close in on me while I'm on the ground. A small voice vaguely reaches me. It's Yuuma's. "Sorry. You were a threat to us, so we decided to get rid of you early. If you want to hold a grudge, then hate the God who put the Sacred Gear inside you."

...Sacred, what...?

I can't even ask her a question and I'm in a state where I'm down on the ground. Her footsteps get further away from me.

At the same time, I started to lose my consciousness. The hole in my stomach.

It must be fatal.

I don't feel any pain.

But I realised that I was in a seriously bad condition because I could feel that I was about to lose consciousness. It must feel nice if I lose consciousness now as if I'm going to sleep.

But if that happens, I will certainly die. Are you serious...? Am I going to die at this age? I haven't even lived half of my life yet! How can I laugh if I die because I was stabbed by a girl I friendzoned at this weird park!

Ku…

My consciousness starts to fade away while I was having such thoughts…

It feels like many things inside me are disappearing... Oh yeah, I wonder what's going to happen at school tomorrow?

Will Matsuda and Motohama be shocked? Will they cry for me? No way, not them... Mum, Dad… I haven't told them how happy I am to be their child

...Link...I wanted to tell how cool it was of him to look out for me...

And my girlfirend ...Why the heck am I thinking of only these kinds of things when I'm about to die…?

My hands...can still move... I touched my stomach and brought it in front of me. It's red... Crimson red. This is my blood. My whole hand is red. This is all my blood.

Aaah, my eyes got even more blurry... Is it finally the end for me...? Damn, it was really a short life... ...If I was to be reborn, I want to be...

"So you were the one who called me." Suddenly, someone appears in front of me, and she talks to me. I can't tell who it is since my eyes are blurry.

"Looks like you are dying. Your wound...oh my, looks like something interesting is happening to you. So it's you… This truly is interesting." She's laughing as if she found something interesting. ...I wonder what's so funny...

"If you are dying, then I'll pick it up. Your life that is. From now, you will live for me."

Before I lost consciousness, I saw a brilliant crimson hair in front of me.

 **A/N: Hope you all liked it expect more also I only follow the light novel series of highschool dxd and manga, and Link's gauntless and boots looks like Siegried's armor parts from Fate/Apocrypha with a bit of hyrule warrios He will also have abilities like a servant Prana burst and stuff like that, he looks like breath of the wild Link too…anyone wants to be my beta I have no idea how things work here.**

 **Fun fact I started writing this sting at 1am and at 10pm I took a break slept until it was 3 in the afther noon and just finished it at 6:11pm…yeah go me lol.**

 **See ya.**

 **Twilightshortcakes**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yes already chapter 2, this is for GM12,Vectrob11,merendinoemiliano, Traffic Graph** **and Goodxbad13 who view, Fav, reviewed or started following me I'll try not to disappoint you guys too much…I'm really bad with author notes how the hell can people write a bunch of stuff really!?**

 **This fanfiction is rated M for mature, you're discretion is advised**

 **Don't own anything**

 **OXOXXOXOOXOX**

 **Chapter 2 Homecoming**

 **OXOXOXOXOXOX**

 **Now with Issei.**

[WAKE UP! YOU'LL NEVER SEE IT COMIIIIIIIING …]

"…Umm." It's an alarm clock which wakes you up with a song from a game, but it doesn't have a function to wake up its owner from his bed.

That owner fell to the floor and has just seen a nightmare.

That's me.

…It's the worst way to wake up. I had that awful dream again. Lately, I've been having that same dream.

The dream where I was killed by Yuuma.

But since I'm here alive, it has to be a dream.

"Wake up! Ise!" Mum's voice comes from the stairs.

Just like every morning. "I know! I will get up now!" After giving a reply like that, I pick myself up from the floor.

Haa… My day is off to a bad start again. I feel so down… I put on my uniform while making a deep sigh.

XOXOXOXOXO

"I'm off then."

I yawn as I leave the house. During the walk to school, I can't help but close my eyes due to the sunlight. Aaah, it's so bothersome.

Lately, I've been starting to feel weak under the sun. It feels like the sunlight is piercing through my skin and I can't stand it.

Anyway, the morning sunshine is no good to me. I can't wake up in the morning at all. Since I haven't been able to wake up lately, my mum has been coming to wake me up every day.

On the other hand, I become more active at night. There is something inside my body that rises up and makes my tension go high. I've completely become a night person.

It's weird.

Something is wrong.

I often stay up late, but it's a miracle if I'm able to even stay awake till 1 o'clock. But now, I can easily stay awake till 3 or 4 o'clock. I've been going to sleep after the sun rises lately, and that has been my daily routine.

I'm not addicted to on-line games nor am I addicted to night shows. …What's happening to my body? Is my brain trying not to sleep so I don't have to see that dream where some crazy chick I friendzoned kill me?

…Well, that's what I feel personally so that can't be it. It's natural for the body to feel the need to sleep. The feeling I have at night, —I think it's something completely different from before. I don't know how to explain it, but my body feels pumped and I have a feeling something mysterious is rising from the depth of my body.

So I went out at night to test it. The walking pace of my feet increased, and my heart shook with joy when I blended in with the darkness of the night. I dashed out at night on a whim and to my surprise it gave me incredible speed. If I join the track team, I can easily become the main runner. Also, I don't run out of stamina. I have so much stamina that I can do a full marathon as if I'm just jogging. I became over-confident and when I sprinted during the day, it was so horrible that I thought my stamina at night was a dream.

No, it's an average speed for a high school student, but there's a huge difference when comparing my night-self and my day-self. I become weird at night. It might sound like a phrase coming from a weird person saying it like this, but the feeling I have at night of being unleashed and the excitement I have is changing me into a different person.

Uggh…like I thought, the sunlight is giving me a hard time… Unlike at night, I become totally weak during the day. No matter how much I think about it, something is definitely wrong with my body.

I can't help but think that my body changed ever since that day I went to hang out with Yuuma.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

Kuou Academy.

That's the school I go to.

It's a co-Ed school right now, but since it was a girl's school until a couple of years ago, there are more girls than boys.

As the grade goes down, the number of boys increases, but there are still more girls than boys overall.

I'm a 2nd year high school student and the ratio of girls and boys in my class are 7 to 3.

For 3rd year students it's 8 to 2.

Even now, the girls have a much stronger authority than boys, and the majority of the students in the Student Council are girls, and the Student President is also a girl. It's a school where boys can't stand tall, but I still joined this school.

Now that I thought isn't Link coming home today and attending Kuou with me.

I didn't care if people saw my stupid smile.

After all.

Big bro was coming home.

XOXOXOOXOXOX

 **Japan Air port same time**

 **With Link**

A blond haired teen just exited the airport, and he was taking his time to stretch his legs.

It was Link in casual brown jeans, green muscle shirt, and a white furred hoodie with is sleeves rolled up. On his back was a Jansport back pack and black running shoes.

"The flight was way too long."Link complained silently to himself.

"At least I'm home." He added

The young dragon slayer search threw is back pack for some stuff, until his fingers brush something all too familiar, he gently pulled what it seems to be a photo.

The date on it obviously suggested it was several days after the war against Fafnir, and in this picture was him with the beautiful Xenovia with smiles on their face's they had spent their last day together around a small village in Germany has a reward for a job well done.

They bonded a lot before and after the battle, sadly they had a job to do in their respective home they couldn't stay with each other.

Not wanting to dwell on those sad thought anymore, Link finally found is phone and dial a number to get a cab. Once done, he kept scrolling threw is contact he found a name that brought a smile to his face.

 _Issei Hyoudou_

It has been so long since they last saw each other, ever since he went on his quest last year to find Fafnir and Scatach, the latter to train him in the art of wielding a spear.

Scatach was a Scottish warrior-queen of the Irish Ulster Cycle. She was the queen and gatekeeper of the Land of Shadows, a realm of the dead teeming with ghosts, and only she had possesses the skill and power to manage it and take control over the gate itself to keep the dead within.

She was also the mentor of many heroes, most famously Cú Chulainn , teaching him all his skills and even giving him his famous cursed spear

Throughout her constant battles, Scáthach surpassed humanity and became half-Divine Spirit much like Link had done, reaching an immortal existence that was cursed to never die.

While Link was cursed to forever be able to reincarnate.

By the time Cú Chulainn had finally received Gáe Bolg, she had already become an immortal, and had thus lost her chance to die at the hands of a great warrior.

She saw her students off, and saw her pupil's final moments, going on to train his son, Connla.

Eventually, the Land of Shadows broke off from the mortal world and fully became a land of the dead, and Scáthach remained there until modern times, incapable of dying until the World itself finally disappeared with the use of Ars Almadel Salomonis.

Until Link used the full power, of the trifocre to find her that his.

' _Training with her was fun, she even granted me the friendship of thighs after I was able to fulfill her wish and with that I now posses a copy of gael bolg alternative in the form of Mipha's trident. '_ He mused to himself is urge to collect treasures had always been a part of him.

' _Why not, texting him might make time pass faster too.'_

And so he had sent is message.

 _[Hey! Little bro I just arrived can't wait to see all you I also got some cool souvenirs :D! ]_

Yup he couldn't wait any longer.

XOXOXOOXOXOXOOX

 **Back with Issei**

I arrive at my classroom while making a big sigh, and sit down on my chair.

"Hey, buddy. Are you sure you don't want that DVD Ise ? It has some good stuff on it ?" The bald head guy who spoke to me is my buddy number 1, Matsuda.

He might look like a sportsman, but he is a pervert who makes sexually harassing comments every day. He was a sports-boy during his time in junior high school where he broke many records, but he's in the Photo-Club now.

He is really open about his ambition of wanting to take photos of every part of the girls' bodies through the camera lens. His nickname is the "Perverted Baldy" and the "Sexual Harassing Paparazzi".

"Fu…the wind sure was strong this morning. Thanks to that, I was able get a good view of the girls' panties." The guy with the glasses who is trying to act cool is my buddy number 2, Motohama. He has a weird _'quirk'_ that he call's called Scouter that lets him get the numerical values of the girls' measurements through his glasses.

Along with a special body where his power level plummets down when he takes his glasses off.

Ya…what the actual hell.

His nickname is the "Perverted Glasses" and the "Three-size Scouter", these two are my perverted buddies. Seriously, seeing these two faces in the morning really makes me feel down.

I feel sick.

"I got some nice stuff". Matsuda opens his bag, and tips out the things inside his bag without any hesitation. The books and DVDs which are being piled up on my desk have suggestive titles.

"Hee!" A small scream comes from a girl far away from us.

Well, of course she will react like that. After all, something like this is happening in the morning. What I hear next from the girls are discriminating comments like "You guys are the worst~" and "Die, filthy brats"or "Issei they might corrupt you again".

"Silence! This is our entertainment! Girls and kids should look away and keep away! Or else, I will rape all of you inside my head!" Your words are vulgar as always, Matsuda.

A year ago, I would have said, "Wow, where did you get these treasures from!" with sparkling eyes at the things piled on my desk. But since I'm actually responsible now and mature I was creep out, also I've been in a terrible state every morning lately; I'm not in the mood.

Matsuda sighs while looking at my dull face. "Hey hey hey. Why do you have a face like that when there are so many treasures right in front of you?"

"You haven't been in the mood for a long time especially lately. Weird. It's definitely weird. You are more different than before." Motohama also says that while poking his glasses as if he finds me boring.

"I also want to say, "Wow! When while you guys grow up!? Are you trying to drag me down with you guys!?".

But I've been lacking energy lately.

"Do you have some kind of illness? Yes, it might be. There is no way that you, the one that used to be the manifestation of all sexual desires, would be satisfied with your none perverted life style now ." Motohama makes a rude comment about me.

He really is a rude guy. Then Matsuda makes a gesture with his hand as if he realized something.

"Oh, is it that? Is it the side effect of that hallucination about the imaginary friend you have? Yuuma, was it?"

"…Do you guys seriously not remember Yuuma?" Both of them look at me with sympathetic eyes at my question.

"Like we said before, we seriously don't know her. You should really get a doctor to check you. Right, Motohama?"

"Yeah, I'm going to repeat this again but we weren't introduced to a girl called Yuuma."

…They always act like this every time I ask them about Yuuma.

I thought they were just teasing me. But after talking to them seriously, I found out that wasn't the case.

I definitely remember introducing Yuuma to them. They said things like.

"How come a beauty like her is Ise's frieeeeend!?"

And.

"There must be a system error happening in this world….. Ise, you haven't done anything illegal, have you?" and kept on making rude comments. I remember I was getting angry and said.

"You guys should try getting a girlfriend as well, and stopping being horny dogs."

Ouch….

I remember that time very clearly.

But they don't remember it.

No, what they don't even remember is Yuuma, It's as if Amano Yuuma never existed. It's as if the time I spent with Yuuma never happened.

Like these two said, it feels like it was just my imagination. Like these two proved, there is no record of Yuuma's mobile number or mail address in my mobile phone.

Was it deleted from the memory?

Did someone delete it?

That can't be!

There's no way I would delete it, so who did!?

I called the number that I memorized in my head, but that phone number wasn't currently in use. So does that mean she doesn't exist? Was it all my imagination?

Something crazy like that isn't possible…

I want to deny it but apart from my memory, there is no evidence to prove that she existed.

If I think about it, I don't know her home address. She was a student from another school. I found the school where they wore the same uniform as her. So I asked the students from that school about Yuuma. But there wasn't a student fitting her description. She wasn't there.

So who was my friend?

Who was I chilling with?

Was it because of the friendzone damn it!?

So the dream I've been having is just a fantasy that I made up?

Was I talking to Matsuda and Motohama about my dream as if it was all reality? What am I, a lunatic? I clearly remember her face you know?

…There's something wrong about all of this. Like the strange strength I get at night. Something is definitely wrong. But what is it? While I'm thinking about the past incidents, Matsuda rests his hand on my shoulder.

"Well, we are in the middle of our youth so something weird stuff like that can happen to us. Okay then, you guys come over to my place after school. Let's watch my secret collection together or play games."

"That's an excellent idea. Matsuda-kun, you should definitely invite Ise-kun as well."

"Of course I'm going to invite him, Motohama. We need old Ise back; after all we're high school boys who move with sexual desires. If we don't do anything perverted, it would be disrespectful to our parents who gave birth to us."

The two of them smirk lecherously.

Perverts.

No matter how you look at them, they are just some perverted creeps. And good thing, I am not one of them anymore.

Thanks again Link

"No thanks guys, but for the games ya I might come"

"Okay then! "

I needed to take a break to but not like that! Today I will forget about that incident and get hooked into anime's and games like how a boy i our age does!

And text Irina

That's my girlfriend by the way.

Probably hang out with Link too later on today.

Speaking of which

I Had just received a new text message from the man himself,my face lit and read the text he had sent me.

 _[Hey! Little bro I just arrived can't wait to see all you I also got some cool souvenirs :D! ]_

I let out a small laugh, my friends and some other students of the class started to look at me weirdly.

I didn't care, my bro was finally home.

 _[Awesome I can't wait to see them lol!]_ I text back eagerly waiting for the reply.

"Issei you look really,happy—wait isn't it today your brother Link comes back?" said Motohama.

A lot of the girl zeroed in on are conversation, Link was really popular despite not being around school for long but he did left a lasting impact on the girls here.

And boy was it _**Big**_.

But that's a story for another time.

"Ya" I answered him.

Ah voila!

 _[Awww you just wanted your gifts not the awesome me haha.]_

I chuckled.

 _[Of course I'm happy to see you, you're like the best brother eveeer~]_ was my answer.

 _[Im your only brother Ise -.-.] Smartass_

 _[Even better loll]_

And we texted each other a bit more before making plans to meet up at the park with the fountain, after pocketing I my phone I realize, there was a crimson color that caught had my attention.

A brilliant crimson color— The school yard can be seen from the classroom window. I have my eyes glued towards a certain girl.

The girl with crimson red hair.

Our school idol whose beauty is beyond a normal human's. Her slim proportions aren't the shape of a Japanese girl.

Of course. She isn't Japanese after all. I heard people say that she is from Northern Europe.

It seems like she is attending a Japanese high school due to her father's work. Anyone will get their heart taken by her after witnessing her beauty. Rias Gremory.

She is a 3rd year student of this school.

So that makes her my senior. When I realise it, everyone including me is looking at her as well, both boys and girls. Matsuda and Motohama are also looking at her.

This happens every morning. Everyone looks at her when she walks past them.

Some people stop walking.

Others stop talking.

Everyone turns around to look at her.

The wind gently blows her crimson hair while every student in this school watches her.

Her long crimson hair which comes down to her hips makes her surrounding look like it's colored in crimson as well when the wind blows her hair. Her beautiful skin, which is white as snow, is remarkable.

Beautiful.

That's the only word to describe her in one word, that's the only word you need to describe her.

I was also fascinated by her beauty and noble atmosphere, I'm so fascinated by her that I always stop what I'm doing every time I see her.

But lately, the way I see her has changed.

She is definitely beautiful.

But she is too beautiful.

I start to feel a little bit scared of her beauty and fear her from the bottom of my heart. I don't know why I start to feel like this. But I've started to feel like this ever since Yuuma disappearance. Then, her eyes move. Her clear blue eyes grasps hold of me.

—! I feel as if my heart is being grabbed by her.

What is this feeling?

It's that feeling you get when someone who is more superior to you is standing in front of you… She narrows her blue eyes and it seems like she is smiling. Is she looking at me? It can't be.

I don't have any connection to her. Then, I suddenly remember something from the dream I had. At the end of the dream, there was a person with crimson hair who spoke to me.

The person who seems to be gentle, but also cold. While I'm comparing her with the person from my dream.

She is already out of my sight.

XOXOXOXOOXOXXO

When I look at my watch, it's already 9 o'clock. I already told my parents that I'm at Matsuda's place, but they will worry about me if I stay here any longer and I will also be late for school tomorrow.

And I still needed to go see Link

"Anyways, I'll get going now."After I said that, all of us stood up and got ready to pack up.

"See ya."

After we split up with Matsuda at the entrance, Motohama and I headed towards home.

"It's a beautiful night. Since it's a good night, it's normal to feel like watching porn." Motohama said some weird crap while looking at the sky with a big sigh.

He looks really down. Well by tomorrow, both Motohama and Matsuda will return to their usual selves.

"See ya tomorrow."

"Yeah, have a nice dream." I split up with Motohama on my way to see Link, but he doesn't seem energetic when he's waving his hand to me.

I will probably send him a text message afterwards to cheer him up. A few minutes pass by after splitting up with Motohama.

I'm walking towards the park, but the energy flowing within my body is rising.

It's a symptom of the "overflowing with power at night" thing.

Like I thought, there is definitely something wrong with my body. This isn't a normal phenomenon.

My eyesight improves along with my other five senses. My eyes and ears became especially good.

I can even hear conversations from other people's houses and see the street even though it's night.

This is really weird since I can even see clearly at places where there are no street lights! It feels like this strength is getting stronger day by day. That's because the chills I'm feeling all over my body right now is the real deal!

I can feel I'm being watched by someone for a while now. And the chills I'm feeling. I can feel a mysterious atmosphere ahead of me. My body is shaking insanely.

The shaking gets stronger.

It's a man.

There is a man wearing a suit, glaring at me. He is glaring at me with fierce eyes. It feels like my body will freeze just by looking into his eyes. Isn't this what you call killing intent? I can definitely feel hostility from him.

No, this is something more dangerous. This is definitely killing intent! The man walks closer, silently.

He's walking towards me! So he is after me! A pervert!? A dangerous person!? Am I in trouble!? This is bad! That's because my body hasn't stopped shaking! Why did I have to encounter some dangerous guy on my way out!? "This is rare. To meet someone like you in a place like this."

…? What is he saying? No no, it isn't weird if crazy people like him talk nonsense.

So he is a dangerous guy after all!

Oh shit!

What should I do if he takes out a knife!? I don't know any self defence martial arts, nor have I ever had a fight before! I-I know! My strength which powers up during night! That's it! I can use it to run away from here! Walking backwards, I put some distance between us.

The guy who is releasing a perverted atmosphere starts to walk towards me.

"Trying to run away? Who is your Master? It must be a person with a very low rank or with a weird hobby to choose this place as a territory. So, who is your Master?"

I don't even know what the heck you are saying! STEP! I turn around and sprint to the place I came from at full speed. Fast. I'm insanely fast.

It's weird for me to say this, but the speed of my legs during night is insane. I just continue to run while going through different streets at night.

I keep on running and go into unfamiliar streets.

I haven't lost my breath yet.

I can keep on running.

If that's the case, then I'm going to run until he can't catch up to me! After around 15 minutes, I come into an open area. —It's the park. I stop running, and walk instead. I walk up to the water fountain while inhaling some air.

Oh man I hope Link is going to be there, he could do something about it but not me.

I look around the park under the street lamp. Something feels mysterious about this place. —I know this place. I remember this park… That's right.

This is the last place I visited on my one time with Yuuma! Man, what a coincidence, or should I call it a miracle? Did I come here unconsciously? That can't be… CHILLS I feel chills on my back.

Someone is behind me… That's what I feel.

I turn around slowly, and a black feather drops in front of me. Is it a feather of a crow? No, this isn't.

"Did you think I'd let you escape? That's why lowly beings are a pain to handle."

The person who appeared in front of me is a man wearing a suit and he has black wings growing out of his back.

It's the suspicious guy from before. …An angel? No no, this isn't a fairy tale, so that can't be!? Is it cosplay? It looks too real for cosplay.

Are those r-real wings? No way!

"Tell me the name of your Master. It's a hindrance to get bothered by your kind. For that, we will… Wait, are you a "Stray"? If you have no Master, then that will explain the worried expression on your face." The suspicious guy is mumbling to himself.

Don't make up stuff on your own! The situation is serious, but I suddenly remember the incident I had in my dream. The dream about that day.

At the very end of that dream, I was killed by Yuuma exactly in front of this water fountain.

Yeah, by the Yuuma who had black wings growing out of her back?

And there is a guy with black wings in front of me. …Is this the thing where a dream becomes reality?

Hey hey, how did a hot chick turn into a guy!?

No, that's not important! What's important is the situation I'm currently in! If this is going according to that dream, then the next thing that will happen to me is—

"Hmph. I don't feel any presence of your Master nor your comrades. I don't see anything that is trying to hide its presence either. And there's no magic-circle appearing here. According to the current situation, you are a "Stray". So it won't be a problem if I kill you." The guy who just said some scary stuff raises his hand.

No matter how you look at it, his hand is directed towards me! I can hear a noise. I know this phenomenon.

Something that looks like light starts to gather in his hand.

Hold on a sec, this fantasy stuff should just stay in the dream! The light then shapes itself into something resembling a spear. A spear— So it is a spear! I was pierced in my stomach by that thing in my dream, and I went through hell! —I'm going to get killed!

By the time I realise it.

"ISSEI GET DOWN."

This voice sounded so familiar I did not question the person; I just threw my body down and curled into a ball.

There was no fucking way I was going to die twice.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

 **With Link near the Park.**

After a long drive from Japan's airport to the small town of Kuou Link had final arrive.

"Thank you for the ride." Has he exited the car and thanked the taxi driver.

"No problem just stay safe ya 'ear." Said the driver.

Link just nod and after paying the man he went on his way, until suddenly he felt 3 energy signature two being devils and one being weirdly a fallen angel…It was not suppose to be here and so close.

Link created abounded field around the area, so no normal human could walk in or hear the impending fight coming.

The young knight proceeds to crouched low, and then with a sudden burst of prana that was expelled from his feet he took the sky like a jet fighter under less than a few seconds. He had made it to the area and he saw a man with a spear of light about to stab is brother.

' _He's obviously the fallen angel, but why is Issei radiating a devil's aura?'_ Is mind working quickly has he summoned is sword, and angled himself to cut down the man attacking is brother.

' _The only conclusion I have is that a devil took Issei into their peerages and by the looks of it was only recently, but why are they not here damn it._ 'As he came to is conclusion he was less than happy and whatever third person that was around here was obviously waiting issei to do something.

' _Test or not_ _ **nobody**_ _plays with the life of my little brother'_ He was mad.

Infuriated.

 _ **Pissed.**_

Link came down from the sky like a high-speed guillotine.

"ISSEI GET DOWN" He roared, while pumping prana into is arms and sword.

Once close to the ground he would have to swing upward, and hit is enemy to make sure to not hurt Issei and whoever the other devil was with the shockwave of the incoming attack.

XOXOXOOXXO

 **Park no P.O.V**

And all of this had happened in less than a second, Link had just suddenly appeared in front of the man with the light spear.

The man taking by surprised tried to block the incoming attack but the young knight prove to be too fast, and with a small roar he swung is master sword upward with such devastating force the shock of the impact formed a crater underneath them once Link had landed.

It went through the spear and sending the man up into the sky like a bullet shot of a gun.

"Aaaaaaarrgh" the Fallen had screamed in agony, he tried to adjust himself but is torso was violently ripped open with blood gushing out. Making it the perfect replacement for the fountain, that could not withstand such dense pressure of the air that had just to crumble like a sand castle.

' _How fitting'_ Link mused to himself.

But the older brother was not done once he saw the fallen trying to right himself in the air. He immediately gave chase with another leap he was closing in the distance between them, the blue eyed warrior started to spin sideways in midde-air like a buzz saw and this time right before impact several things had happened.

Link's **[Instinct]** had been activated.

 **Instinct:** It was the power to "feel" the most favorable developments for oneself during battle. Link had an A Rank in this skill, granting him a refined sixth sense that was close to true precognition in addition to halving the hindrance that visual and auditory obstructions would normally provide.

And so he had summoned is shield at the last possible second. And instead going with a sword slash he pumped prana within is shield arm, and brought it down right where is enemy stood, but why the sudden change of tactics you ask.

Because a new foe had arrived.

With now a new fallen angel wearing a coat and a hood. That seemed more feminine had arrived to defend her comrade, she to erect a form of protection, a barrier of pure light.

The clash of shields did not even last more than a minute; Link was too strong for this new opponent too.

The pair went down like injured birds. But the fallen who had just arrived was able to catch her friend, and had been capable of slowing down their fall and skid against the ground.

"WHO ARE YOU? WHO DO YOU THINK YOU'RE EVEN ARE?"Surprisingly it was the much more wounded bird that squawked.

Link had lost is patient.

"This person you tried to attack is my little brother," He began slowly.

There was a pregnant pause no one dared to say anything else or even breathe at this point.

And then they were about to speak up.

Link did not let them speak.

"...It is unwise to ask of matters you have already fully grasped. My presence here speaks for itself—it is clearly a declaration of war." Although now they we're already certain that this was the case, it still depressed the pair of fallen to hear it being made explicit.

Issei who had been here and seen all was feeling many things.

Shock.

Fear.

Panic.

Joy.

He did not fully understand what was happening. But he was glad is brother had arrived in time here no matter, how bad things had looked before he was obviously controlling—no dominating the situation like a hero straight out from a fairy tale.

But some part of him wished he could have stood tall beside and not behind is brother facing the threat together.

' _ **Do you truly wish this'**_ Deep yet quiet voice said in the back of his mind.

"Huh" Was the unintelligent response of Issei, who was trying to comprehend what he had just heard.

Link hearing the small noise turned is head slightly to is brother, while still keeping is enemies in is peripheral vision.

"You alright Issei?" Said Link softly.

Issei did not know how Link went from cold calculated to warm charming in span of a seconds but it was still touching.

But still.

"I-I'm not sure all of this doesn't make any sense I'm really trying bro but-" Issei started to ramble off and obviously spooked out.

"Little bro take a deep breath, "Link cut in.

Issei did.

"Now out. "He continued.

Issei had relaxed.

"T-thanks Link," Issei said while bashfully scratching is messy brown hair.

"It's okay after we still have does cool souvenirs I brought back so I want you ready for your gifts, and I'll explain everything later got it?" Link ended with a small grin that was set on his face.

Issei couldn't help but smile too.

Link turned back to his opponents that had not move while they we're having their small exchange despite the situation, he was thankful really.

But he was still going to kill them.

Just quicker this time.

Link's sword that still did not seem possible for a human to wield, and of such exquisite appearance that it is practically a work of art. It can only be described as a weapon granted by the Gods.

"Fallen's, "the blue eyed teen called out to them.

"Here I come. Unfortunately, given how things went, I cannot afford to underestimate you. Let this final strike decide our fight."

Their eyes widened as his prana immediately surged—Link had no plans to exchange blows anymore but to definitively release the power within is sword in a single strike this time.

It will act before they can flee from site...!

"Kuh...!" Bracing themselves, they had summoned another barrier weapon, and at the same time, sensed the presence of a second devil.

HYU

There was thought I heard the sound of the wind, an explosion materialises in front between Link and the fallen angels. When the two brothers looked past the settling dust cloud, there was smoke coming from the palm of that from the injured fallen hand.

There was blood spilling out of his hand.

"Don't you dare touch them." A woman walks past Issei stands next to his older brother.

Crimson hair.

Issei could easly tell who it was even just by her back.

It's that person he saw in is dream— he wasn't able to see her face in that dream.

But now he was certain that she was the person from that dream.

"…Crimson hair… You must be a woman from the House of Gremory…" The man glares at the woman with crimson hair with eyes full of hatred and pain.

"My name is Rias Gremory. How are you doing, Fallen Angel? If you are trying to hurt these boys, then I won't hold back. " Rias Gremory.

Yes, she is the senior student at my school. The beauty with crimson hair.

"…Fufu. Well, well. So these boys belong to you. So this town is also part of your territory then. Well then. For today, I will apologies. But I advise you not to let your servants loose. People like me might slay him while having a walk."

Link snorted the man was obviously throwing empty threat he was relian on insults because he was too weak to do anything link shifted is sword slightly.

The fallen angels took a step afraid.

Link and Rias smirked.

"Thanks for the advice. This town is under my surveillance. So if you get in my way, then I won't hold back."

"Very well, heiress of the House of Gremory. My name is Donaseek and this is my accomplice Kalawaner . I hope we won't meet again." The women Kalawaner spread her black wings, while still holding Donaseek their bodies starts to float. They then fly up into the sky. The man glares at all three of them his gaze lingering on Link, and then disappears into the sky.

After a few minutes Link look's into Rias equally deep blue eyes and then.

"Mind explaining what you did to my brother Miss Gremory." Link said with a slight air of passive-aggressiveness.

But the young Gremory did not back down from is star and look straight back into his eyes.

"Ok." She simply said

Now Issei was almost considering dying right now these two.

' _Their scary as hell!'_ Issei thought

Who could blame him these two were like a small flame had hit a fuse…

And the bomb was about blow up

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

 **OMFG my fingers are killing me it's like 4 am now and yah a new chapter writing this is fun but still bloody hard hope you guys enjoy it…still don't know what else to say hope I can gain more supporters guys….well ya thanks for reading and review help me grow so I won't give bad content to you guys I don't want to be** _ **that**_ **side of …**

 **Also yes the instinct is saber's skill from the fate series I used it because it also perfectly describes Link's counter move's in the Zelda series and I used prana burst because in Botw flurry rush kind of do work the same way for closing in on enemies.**

 **Thanks again Vectrob11, GM12, merendinoemiliano, Traffic Graph** **and Goodxbad13.**

 **Well this is Twilightshortcakes signing off.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone this is chapter 3 yup already, please read the author note at the end and also I'm looking for beta readers anyone interested? Just pm me also the Link Harem, I'm still on the fence here if I want to do it or not there will still be romance and no in this fic there won't be any anime clichéd that we see in most fics sorry I just can't, face vault, sweat drop, baka, kawaii (or doing a opening for my fic that's just weird) not for me, hell it's hard to even right okaa-san and stuff like that since in Zelda no one talks like that so don't expect Link to suddenly say chan, hime, or kun but everyone else is fair game this fic is also seinin.**

 **This fic is rated M for mature your discretion is advised**

 **XOOXOXOXOXO**

 **Hyoudou Household The next morning after the fight.**

"Itadakimasu."

To the good life they led so far.

Right now, the Hyoudou brothers were at their house , with a beauty eating a delicious breakfast made by Link and was sitting next to the blond boy and Issei was on is right.

"These are very delicious, Love."

"Thank you Rias, it means a lot to me coming from you."

Both of the sibling's parents who were sitting across from them had a happy expression on their faces.

While Issei still tried to understand, how to ignore this weird morning?

How did this happen you ask?

Well, it goes like this

XOXOXOXOXO

 _ **-Flash back-(after the two fallen angels had retreated)**_

 _Rias Gremory and Link Hyoudou's gaze was still locked into each other's eyes._

 _In complet silence._

 _"At this rate, if we continue are stare down the sun might rise, though that's of little concern to me. What of you and your wearied Brother?"Said Rias has she finally broke the long silence._

 _"..."_

 _Link put his sword away, silent to the end. Issei had tried to say something but the words could not come._

 _Crushed by the wills of these two intimidating people in front of him, he instinctively knew that there was no place for someone like him to open his mouth right now._

 _Like a child waiting for judgment._

 _After some slight hesitation, Link-also decided to speak._

 _"I dare hope this meeting will allow us to understand each other better."The Blond finally answered._

 _There was a curious earnestness to his words. The beautiful red head, Rias, knew nothing of what were behind the blond knight many accomplishments. However, something in those ringing words made an impression on her._

 _With a slight nod, Rias showed her assent—it was also what she herself secretly wanted, after all._

 _To call it a promise or oath would be an overstatement. Both understood that and saw the other as a potential ally. And that was all the more reason for them to share this feeling._

" _Good." Said the Gremory has they began walking towards the Hyoudou Household._

 _They made small talk with each other, while Issei could see the tension from before fading away a bit._

 _They seemed to be getting along with each other._

 _Too well perhaps._

 _Once In front of the house, they were about to say good bye until Rias stopped them dead in their tracks with her next words._

" _You're not going to invite me inside sir Knight."_

 _Issei brows went so high they seemed to disappear into is brown hair._

 _Link's lips twitched upwards a bit._

" _Well you seem quite capable in handling things yourself."He replied._

 _The red head was not done though._

" _Don't tell me chivalry is dead now, I even have a reward~."She said has she put a hand on his chest and leaned on him, their face dangerously close to each other._

 _The blond just hooked one arm around her waist drawing her in closer, not wanting to be out done by the alluring girl in front of him._

 _Issei was having a break down not comprehending what was happening._

 _The door suddenly opened._

" _OH Link you're finally back home I've missed you so much and Issei is with you…." Miss Toka Hyoudou stopped her happy greetings, just to see the bizarre scene right in front of her._

"…"

"…"

"… _!"_

 _At that moment Rias had set her plan in motion, Link would obviously not be happy if she had brainwashed their parents with her abilities, there were other ways to get what she wanted, and right now they were in the right position._

 _She laid her head on his chest and looked at Miss Hyoudou with her most charming smile and said._

" _Ah you must be Link's mother he told me so much about you, I am Rias Gremory-your son's Lover."_

 _She kissed him on his cheek for more added effects._

" _Do you mind if I stay here tonight? It's pretty late and I live far from here."_

 _Issei lost it and just went past everyone just to go straight to bed._

 _Link realized he just had been out played just like a pawn in a game of chess, and Rias had just checkmated him._

 _Miss Hyoudou was…Ecstatic._

" _Of course dear come in please….HONEY COME HERE LINK'S GOT A BEAUTIFUL FOREIGNE GIRLFRIEND." She yelled out in pure joy._

" _WHAT REALLY!? THAT'S MY BOY." Yelled is father Miyazaki from deep inside the house._

" _MOM, DAD." Protested the young man embarrassed._

 _Rias had a genuine smile on her face and let out a lady-like laugh._

XOXOOXOXOXO

 _After a lot of talk Mr and Mrs Hyoudou allowed Rias to sleep in Link's room with him._

 _Link had giving some of his cloth at Rias so she could you used the has pijama's_

 _She was wearing a simple white t-shirt and black short, while Link had a simple camisole and black slacks with a green beanie on his head._

" _I have to say you look quite beautiful especially your red hair."Link said complimenting her._

 _Rias had a small almost unnoticeable blush on her face._

" _You look good too and you seem to work out too."_

 _Link smiled softly and nodded his head in thanks._

 _They got in bed together and started spooning with each other._

 _Might as well get the embarrassment out of the way right?_

 _And._

' _It isn't so bad.' They both thought has they drifted into sleep_

 _XOXOXOXOXO_

Present time

It was Issei first time eating breakfast in this weird atmosphere, and he still wasn't sure what to do in this situation.

"Ise, it's the meal that your brother made. Eat it."Is senpai says it with such elegance. She was acting like an older sister. "Y-Yes!" he replied quickly and started to throw the food into his mouth. "Don't eat it in such a vulgar way. Eat slowly so you can taste the food. This is the precious food that _Linky_ made for us." The red head wipes Issei's mouth with her handkerchief.

Link looked like he was going to burst and Laugh out loud.

Is parents didn't hold back though.

"Bwhahahah" Came from their father.

"Awww Rias is already acting like a big sister to you Issei," Had began their mother

Issei was bright red.

Link was smirking.

"And you _Linky_ do you plan to marry Rias a day, just so you know I already approve of her it would be great to have a daughter in law like her." She finished in a joking manner.

But still.

Damn.

Link choked on his food.

It was Issei's turn to smirk.

'Yes big bro _Linky_ choke on your food' was the younger brother darker thoughts.

While Rias was softly pating the blond's back she answerd in is steed.

"Of course if you would have me Okaa-sama" With her ever charming smile.

Miss Hyoudou was in heaven.

' _Okaa-_ sama, _Okaa-sama, Okaa-sama.' Was the mantra going over in her head._

' _What is this? What kind of situation am I in?' Were the thoughts going through Link's mind._

"L-Link…" The dad spoke to the blond with a hesitant voice.

He looked quite nervous.

And after that next question all three teen did too.

"W-Where did you meet this lady you were traveling weren't you and she was in here in Japan, since she's wearing the Kuou uniform?"

But Rias Beauty wasn't just for looks she had brains too and was also a quick thinker.

She was a leader of a peerage after all, and so she put her chopstick down and bows her head.

"…Oh my, I apologies for not introducing myself fully … I brought shame to the House of Gremory. Please allow me to introduce myself. Okaa-sama and Otou-sama, my name is Rias Gremory. I attend the same Academy as Hyoudou Issei. It's a pleasure to meet you all." She smiles.

Dad responds with a bit of embarrassment on his face. "I-Is that so… T-That's amazing sorry I just don't want to pry too much. Hahaha! Are you from a foreign country? Your Japanese is very good."

"Yes. Due to my father's work, I have been living in Japan for a long time."

Oh. Looks like the dad was convinced.

But it seems like mum, who is sitting beside him has something to say. "Is Rias correct?"

"Yes, Okaa-sama."

"Have you had any sexual intercourse with him son."

'What the hell' Thought Issei and is father.

But Link and Rias knew exactly what she was talking about.

During the night Rias had remove her shirt because it was getting hotter, and since she did not sleep with a bra on it had left her half naked in bed with the blond next to her, while they were sleeping quite intimately with each other and Link was already in camisole .

Link did not truly care since in is past lives he had been married.

And Rias trusted Link enough to not try anything without her consent.

And that was what Miss Hyoudou was referring to; she was the one that woke them up this morning after all.

"We only started dating for while thanks to Issei, Link became my pen pal for a school project and from then on we just got closer has we exchange are experience to each other from different schools we are not close enough yet to have any kind of sexual intercourse."

"That's a lie!" Mum rejects the answer immediately.

Of course she would.

'That excuse won't work, Rias.' Thought her ' _lover'_.

'Since she saw that situation, that excuse is like a load of crap to her!' Link reprimanded in his head.

"Be-, be-, because! On the bed!" Her face was bright red now.

"Link was okay with it, so I removed my shirt since it was hot, I was just sleeping with him."

"Just sleeping together!? B-Both of you were almost naked!" She argued.

"WHAT" Screamed father and son.

Link just considered jumping out the nearest window.

"Nowadays, people who truly trust each other can sleep naked together and it helps removing the awkwardness between couples, until they become completely comfortable with each other Okaa-sama."Was her smooth reply.

That wasn't lie but it wasn't a truth either.

'You are amazing, Senpai.' Had tought Issei.

'But mum's too quiet now' Link was really hoping the Gremory next to him could bullshit her way out of this mess she was the one that got them in this after all.

He could use is **[Charisma]** but after all these years of them taking care of him he decided against using it, and the fact he just got back just too manipulate is parents again he already told himself that he would only use this skill on them for emergencies.

Worse thing that could happen now is getting grounded and suffer a bunch of embarrassing moments.

'Ya no using **[Charisma]**.' Link concluded.

"I-Is that so…? So young people sleep together naked lately"

"Yes not all but a good part at least, and did you not give me your blessing before that…are you doubting me?"She continued with a fake tone of hurt in her voice.

Someone give that girl an Oscar already.

"…I'm sorry dear, Link just got back and I don't want him to see him leave already."

"Do not worry Okaa-sama he's not going anywhere"

"Good then I will allow it"

Rias smiles thankfully and resume eating her breakfast.

It had actually worked.

Wow.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOX

 **Morning walk to school.**

They were walking towards school, but Issei seemed to be having a hard time because of the way other students are looking at them.

So much attention.

That can't be helped. Next to him was his brother who looked out of this world, so charismatic and confident next to him holding is arm like a couple was their school's idol, Rias Gremory.

'And I am walking like her servant because I am carrying her bag.' Was the Brunet sudden thoughts.

"Why is someone like him…?"

"Since when did Issei knew Rias-senpai and this cute guy…"

"Is that guy and Rias dating each other?"

"Wait that's issei's older brother right!?"

"WHAT!"

They could hear the screams of both boys and girls from every direction.

There are some students who fainted because of the shock. Was it that exciting!? Probably!? They walk through the school gate, and Issei split with is Senpai's since Link was now attending Kuou as a 3rd year like Rias, once at the entrance they bid their goodbyes.

"I will send someone to get you _little brother_ since Link is going to spend the day with me. So let's meet again later." She says that while smiling.

And went away with Link, arms still attached to each other.

XOXOXOXOXO

'Send someone?What does she mean?'The second year thought.

He wasn't quite sure, but Issei walked towards the classroom. When he opened the door, everyone was staring at him.

'Well, I did kind of see it coming, since I was with Rias and Link.'

BANG!

Someone had hit Issei atop of his head from behind. When he had turned around, Matsuda was standing there. Motohama was beside Matsuda as well.

"Give me an explanation!" Matsuda shouts while crying. From his expression, the Hyoudou could guess what he wanted to say.

"Until yesterday, you were part of the "Mid-class" of the school social statu man."

"Ise, first of all explain it to us. What happened after we split?" Unlike Matsuda who was furious, Motohama was acting all calm while fixing his glasses, although his eyes seemed to be really sharp.

'Both of you are scaring me.' Were is thoughts.

But he had laughs, and then answers them with a confident voice! "Guys,Rias is going to be my step sister?" With that one sentence, the entire class had lost their proverbial shit.

XOXOXOOXOXOXOX

There was once a hero. A great hero who killed gods, dragons, King's of evil, dark beasts and many more to fill a child's fantasy book. A kid, Knight, orphan, farmer from a distant land and each time it was a different era.

He was brave and noble, and everyone praised his majestic appearance and extolled his glory. All men hastened to become his subordinates, and all women pushed their earnest affections onto him. The hero also lived up to their expectations.

With rarely any time for rest, he only sought battle.

No, it wasn't that he sought battle, but rather, battle _and_ destiny would never let him and his great power escape. His famous sword of Evil's Bane, which he had always received from completing trials made by divine beings, the three golden goddesses and their messenger Hylia.

His body now of steel, which was bathed in the blood of the evil dragon Fafnir, whom he recently slayed.

An invincible sword and now an invincible body. It was only logical that many battles sought him out. Untouched until he was finally allowed the sweet embrace of death, his life was simply dazzling. But he was a hero—too much so.

When someone made a request of him, he answered it. When someone kneeled before him and begged for his help, he firmly grasped their proffered hand. When asked to slay a dragon, an evil boar, the king of evil he had slayed them. When asked for his hand in marriage with a peerless beautiful maiden whom she wanted a country to have a good role model, he had made at the time his life's work to keep everyone happy.

His actions were neither good nor bad. His way of life was just like that of a wish‐granting machine.

He thought that it was fine that way.

After all, good and evil were merely a matter of where you stood.

When officials of high position complained that their families had been killed by monsters , he took revenge for them. Since people suffering in poverty simply didn't wish for anything, he did is best to get them a good life parting with some of his riche's that he acquired during his many adventures.

A true Knight, an incarnation of a true hero of charity.

Because if he didn't do so, the pain and suffering it would have never ended. But since it was impossible to carry everything in the world in a single person's arms. He decided to mostly respond to requests that were asked of him. He did not always act according to his own will.

He did not fight because he liked it despite enjoying some with is old companion's. As he was doing so, the hero suddenly realized. He did not know what he himself _truly_ wished for at all. He did not really had wishes or dreams.

Back then he couldn't even imagine is own future beyond fighting.

Even though there were those who called the hero an ideal being, the hero in question had lost sight of his own ideal.

—What a fraud.

The gears did not mesh at all.

If he responded to any and all requests, it was only natural that he would end up not knowing what he himself wanted. He had lost sight of his path and wandered aimlessly, but that was back _then_ —he now believed that there lay something at the end.

He believed that there lay something at the end of this way of life. The hero could only continue to fight. He was never defeated.

Well…there was actually two timelines where he had actually been defeated-but he came back better stronger.

But _now_ such a thing was impossible.

As long as others requested victory of him, he would grasped victory no matter how much suffering and despair he trod on.

And from that moment victory, victory, victory he only now knew victory.

"Please kill that monster", "Please save our village", "Please defeat our enemies", "Please get me that mountain", "Please get me that beautiful maiden", "Please get me that country"—the number of wishes equaled the number of people, and the amount of those he granted equaled the amount of those that were requested of him.

He was already a mere child that already bore the name of 'hero' in this new world.

Even so, its fine, the hero had thought.

After all, being thanked by someone was not a bad feeling it was one of the best thing that one could ask for.

Being recognized and praised for their deeds and acts of heroism.

It was only natural that his heart would be moved when people requested his help with desperate expressions. So he continued without faltering—and in the end, he even managed to slay a legendary dragon in this new world.

But there was a hole somewhere in his heart. There was nothing at the bottom of the hole, merely an empty black space within him.

Even though he loved humans.

Even though he loved the world.

He never managed to fill that emptiness no matter what he did, to see so many of his past companions fade away in the ocean of time's while people only remembered him was one of the most horrible feelings one could experience.

But still. He would grasp victory no matter how much suffering and despair he trod on, if not for himself than for the friends he had called family and preserve their memories until the day he finally _ceased_ to exist.

Also he still had a promise to fulfill to a little girl, despite now knowing who she is or might become to be more precise.

The hero's name was—

XOXOXOXOXOX

"Link Hyoudou is a new student that will attend Kuou, so please let him feel welcomed people." Had said the teacher, after Link and Rias finally arrived to attend their first period.

"Would you like to say something Hyoudou-san?" The teacher asked.

The blue eyed boy nod his head softly and turned his head in order to face is classmates.

Rias had suddenly noticed something different about the aura that exudes from his body it just demanded attention, she like all her classmates suddenly straighten themselves and did not made a single sound.

You could actually hear a pin drop.

It was because of one of the hero's passive skills.

 **Charisma:** the natural talent to command an army and lead other's, this skill also allows the wielder to boost is allies abilities during group battles when he takes commands and raise moral when about to speak, a rank B is enough to lead a nation as its king.

Link thanks to one of is pieces of triforce it gives him wisdom beyond humanities understanding; it grants him a stellar A-rank.

It was why he was capable of travelling around the world with little to no problem, but this morning he had actively avoided using this skill to talk is way out with his parents it just wouldn't have been fair for them anymore.

And he was proud that he hadn't use it on them.

"As you heard before I am the new student Link Hyoudou, despite my look's I was born here in Japan but had a few scholar ships in different parts of Europe my last being in Germany, I hope we can get a long and if you need help just ask for me I would gladly land any of you a hand." He sounded so calm and confident.

No dared to speak up until he allowed them.

"Questions?" He inquired.

The class exploded with many questions wanting answers but Link merely raised a hand told them to quiet down so he could chose which to answer.

They obeyed.

Is first pick was a girl at the back of the class, a cute girl with short brown hair and maroon eyes.

"What's your name and question?"

"M-my name Tachibana Rei." She blushed because of her slight stutter, but Link just gave her a beautiful smile that had most girls swoon and gave her a slight encouragement to continue.

"Are you related to Issei Hyoudou?"

"Yes"was is answer "He is my little brother"

From then on many other questions were asked like "what do you like to eat" "all kinds of food but mostly my homemade one's", "what's your favorite colors" "green, blue and red" , "do you play any instrument" "I can play a wide selection of them." Until one stood out the most.

"My name is Sasaki Kuriyama, what is your relationship with Rias Gremory here"

There was complete and utter silence he suddenly remembered that people had watch them arrive at school and walk arms linked to each other, The blond and the red head briefly made eye contact Link smirked Rias eyes where daring him to do it.

"She is my girlfriend" Was it payback for the situation with his parents…maybe.

The class was in shock until Rias joined in the fun.

"It is true what _Linky-_ " is brow twitched a bit"said we been dating for a bit now and I'm really happy".

Before any other question could be ask the teacher told them they had to start class and so she assigned the addition in their class, his seat was right in front of Rias they made eye contact with each other almost laughing out loud but kept it to themselves.

But two other people didn't really believe it.

One being, Sona Sitiri student council president and one of Rias close friend.

And the other being Akeno himejima the redhead's _childhood_ friend.

They had questions on their own.

But for now back to class.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

 **After school.**

"Hi. How are you doing?" Issei looks at the male student, who came to see him, through half-lidded eyes.

The guy in front of the boy was is school's number one best looking prince,

'For now.' Remembering Link was leagues above other guys he met so far.

And he was also in bed with an almost naked Rias _fucking_ Gremory.

That had to count for something.

So the boy infront of Issei was Kiba Yuuto. He captured the hearts of the girls in is school with this smile of his. By the way, he's was the same year as the young Hyoudou.

Though he's from a different class. You could hear girls screaming with joy from the classroom and the corridor.

'Shut up, my head hurts already' He thought in chagrin 'It's so damn noisy in here.'

"So what business do you have here?" he replied to him in a dismissive tone voice, but Kiba responded without breaking his smile.

"I came here by the order of Rias Gremory-senpai."

"!"

With that one statement, he immediately understood why he was here.

" _I will send someone to get you little brother since Link is going to spend the day with me. So let's meet again later." She says that while smiling._

'I see, so he's the person Senpai told me she would send.' As he remembered what is _'older sister'_ had said before going their separate way with Link in her arms.

"…OK OK, so what do you want me to do?"

"I want you to follow me."

NO! This time it's was the girls' who wear screaming.

"No, for Hyoudou and Kiba-kun to walk besides each other!"

"You will get infected, Kiba-kun!"

"I won't agree with the Kiba-kun×Hyoudou pair!"

"No, maybe its Hyoudou×Kiba-kun pair!?"

They were saying some weird things.

' Shut up. Seriously shut up.' Is migraine getting more irritating "Ah, all right." he agreed to follow him.

He will say this beforehand. He used to hate good looking guys at the time he didn't have a girlfriend so he might be bias towards Kiba.

He followed Kiba, who is already walking ahead of him. "H-Hey, Ise!" Matsuda shouts my name. "Don't worry, friend. I'm not going to have a fight."

'That's right. You don't have to worry about me, pal.'

"What are you not going to take this DVD, "Me, the Molester, and the Udon"!?" Matsuda says it out loud while holding the DVD up high.

The brunette then looks out the window.

'I should probably find myself some new friends,'

So has Issei followed Kiba, the place they end up at is the back of the school building. In this place, which is surrounded by trees, there is a building called the old school building.

Apparently it was used a long time ago, and there is no sign of people here. It's was so creepy it was listed as one of "the seven wonders of school". The building looked very old and was made from wood, but there weren't any broken windows and it was hard to tell if there are any broken parts from its appearance.

'It's old, but it isn't that bad.'

"Buchou is here." Kiba says.

'Buchou? Is he talking about Senpai? Huh? Buchou? Did Senpai belong to a particular club? Does this mean he is part of that club as well? It's getting even more mysterious. Oh well, as long as I follow this guy, I will be able to meet with Senpai Link might be there too.' Were the many thoughts of Issei.

They entered the two story high building, and went up the stairs. And went further into the building.

'Even the corridor looks clean.' has he kept analyzing the place.

It would seem like even the rooms that weren't used didn't had a single speck dust on them.

When people normally think about old buildings, you would expect it to be full of insects, spider webs, and dust. But so far Issei hadn't seen any yet.

'So they must be cleaning this building quite often.'

While he was thinking about these kinds of things, they seem to have reached their destination. Kiba stops in front of a particular classroom. Issei was shocked by the sign on the door that read— [Occult Research Club]

'Occult Research Club!? Just reading that name makes me wonder. I'm not saying that the club sounds weird. But thinking that Rias-senpai is the member of the Occult Research Club is…'

"Buchou, I have brought him." Kiba waited for the approval through the wooden door. Then their Senpai replies.

"Yes, come in."

'Looks like Senpai is inside here.'

Kiba opens the door and Issei was shocked again when he follows him into the room. There were weird signs and words in every area of the classroom.

The floor.

The walls and the ceiling.

They were all covered with weird signs. And the one which stands out the most is the circle drawn at the center of the room. It looks like a magic-circle that takes up most of the space in this room.

'I can feel something creepy and weird from it.'

There were also a couple of sofas and desks in the room.

Hmm?

There was someone sitting on one of the sofas.

'It's was girl with a small build…He knew her or know _of_ her. I know that girl! That's the girl from 1st year, Toujou Koneko! She's from 1st year, but she looks like an elementary student because of her childish face and small body!'

She's was quite popular amongst a certain groups of guys. She's also popular amongst the girls as well and is treated as a mascot for being cute. She seemed to be eating a youkan quietly.

She always had a sleepy expression. If the boy remembers correctly, she is said to be "very" emotionless. She realizes the two boys entered, and their eyes meet.

"This is Hyoudou Issei-kun."

Kiba introduces her to their newly arrived guest.

Toujou Koneko bows her head.

"Ah, nice to meet you."

Issei also bows is head.

After the greetings, she continues to eat her youkan.

'Hmm. It's just like the rumors says. Maybe she is a girl who doesn't talk much.'

The brunet suddenly notice Link sitting across Koneko with his eyes closed and arms crossed a frown on his face, before the younger could call out to him.

PSHIII

His is the sound of water flowing coming from the back of the room.

'Is it the sound of a shower?'

Then he realizes there is a shower curtain at the back of the room. There was also a shadow on the curtain. It's the shadow of a girl. There was a girl taking a shower.

'Huh!? A shower!? This classroom comes with a shower!?'

KYU

Then there is the sound of the shower stopping.

"Buchou, take this."

'Huh? There is someone else besides her?'

He hears a girl's voice that doesn't belong to Senpai.

"Thank you, Akeno."

Looks like Senpai is changing behind the curtain.

'Shit'

Issei turn is head away not wanting to feel like he was betraying is girlfriend.

"…What an innocent face." Someone mutters.

When Issei look in the direction of the voice, it's Toujou Koneko.

He looks at her, but the little first year student is just eating her youkan.

'…Is that so. So I have an innocent face. That's good then at least im not a extreme pervert anymore.'

JYA

Then the curtain opens.

The one standing there is Rias in her uniform. She looks seductive with her wet hair. She looks at both Issei and Link who had just opened his eyes, then smiles.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't take a shower last night because I stayed the night at your place, so I took a shower now."

"You could have just asked Rias, we wouldn't have minded." Was Link smooth response.

"Maybe next time then." The red head said with a flirty tone in her voice.

'Are they still going at it? But what's bugging me is that there is a shower in this room.' Issei really wanted to know how it was possible.

Then he looked behind Rias. There is someone behind her…

' Are you serious!' He was so shocked that he was at lost for words.

'Black-hair in a ponytail! The ponytail, which is said to be nearly extinct! The person who is said to be the last person with a ponytail at our school! That pretty face, which is always smiling! The person with a Japanese atmosphere! The one who is called Yamato Nadeshiko even though she is a student, and also one of our school idols, Himejima Akeno-senpai! The person who, along with Rias-senpai, is said to be one of the "Two Great Onee-samas"! The person who is idolized, by both male and female students!' Before Issei could go on any longer.

"Ara ara. Hello, my name is Himejima Akeno. Pleased to make your acquaintance." She introduces herself politely with a smile. Her voice sounded fascinating.

"O-Oh. My name is Hyoudou Issei. N-Nice to meet you too!" Even though he was nervous, he still greeted her.

Link chuckled a bit is eyes locking with Issei's, a small smirk tugging the corner of his lips.

Issei just turned is head away embarrassed.

"Now, now little brother," Link began "there's no need to be ashamed Himejima is quite stunning"

The group started to laugh together has Issei became redder.

"Why thank you Link but you can call me Akeno you know"

The mentioned boy just nodded his head with a small smile.

"Don't worry Issei sometimes girls likes a shy guy," Rias began

"Thank you senpai." Issei smiled, and stuck out is tong out towards is brother Link payed him no mind.

"But stop blushing, my hair does not need any more competition" She finished.

"OH COME ON!" The boy cried out.

And everyone went on another round of laughter, even the quiet Koneko was smiling a bit.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

After Rias confirmed that they finished introducing each other, she starts talking.

"Looks like everyone is here. Hyoudou Issei-kun. No, let me call you Ise."

"Y-Yes."

"We, the Occult Research Club, welcome you."

"Eh, ah yes."

"As a Devil."

—!

Looks like he was in for something big.

"Have a seat Issei there about to tell you what has been happening to you so far this month" Link said these word not perturbed by the situation at all he only seemed to have a small frown on his face.

So Issei took a seat next to his brother waiting for the answerse he has been waiting for so long.

"Here's your tea Link, Issei."

"Appreciated"

"Ah, thank you."

Himejima-senpai has made tea for them me. While Issei drinks it quickly is while brother took a small sip.

"It tastes good."

"Jasmine and honey is it? It's pretty good."

"Ara ara. Thank you very much, and yes Link it is." Himejima-senpai starts laughing very happily by saying "Ufufu".

Kiba, Koneko-chan, Rias-senpai and the siblings were sitting on the sofas surrounding the table.

"Akeno, you sit over here as well." "Yes, Buchou." Himejima sits next to Rias. Then everyone except Link looks at Issei.

'W-What is it…I'm getting nervous if everyone looks at me in a small place like this…'

Then Rias speaks. "I will get to the point right away. We are all Devils expect Link." She definitely did get to the point right away.

"Your expression says that you don't believe what I am saying. Well, that can't be helped. You did see the man with black wings last night, didn't you?" She was right. If that wasn't a dream, then the boy did really see that.

"That's a Fallen Angel. They are former Angels who served God, but they are beings who have fallen to hell because they had evil intentions. They are also the enemy of us Devils." So now they are talking about a Fallen Angel.

'Looks like we are entering a fantasy genre.'

"We, the Devils, have been at war with the Fallen Angels since ancient times. We have been fighting over the possession of the Underworld, which is also known as Hell in the human world. The Underworld is split into two areas, one for Devils and one for Fallen Angels. The Devils form pacts with humans and receive their sacrifices and increase their strength. The Fallen Angels on the other hand control humans to eliminate Devils. At this point the Angels come in to destroy these two races on God's orders, which creates the three forces. This has been going on since ancient times." But she is interrupted by Issei.

"No no, Senpai. That kind of story is hard to take in by a normal student like myself. Is this what members of Occult Research Club do?"

'Was this conversation a club activity then?' Issei tried to rationalize.

"Occult Research Club is just a camouflage. It's my hobby. It's actually a gathering place for us Devils."

'…Hold on, this is part of the club activity right?'

"—Amano Yuuma"

Hearing that name, Issei eyes widens in shock while Link simply look act every small reaction he made.

'Where did she hear that name?'

"That day, you were hanging out with Amano Yuuma, right?"

"…If you are joking around, then can you please stop now? I don't want to talk about this here." There is anger in is voice.

That's because that topic was like a taboo to him now.

When he had talked about it before, no one had believed him, and no one remembered her. Everyone said it must have been a dream. That it's his hallucination.

'Nobody believed me and no one remembered her existence. I don't know where she heard the story from, but I won't accept it if she says that it is all occult. Instead, I will be mad.'

"She existed. For certain." Rias says that clearly.

"Well, it looks like she tried to erase all of the evidence around you." The red had clicks her finger, and Himejima-senpai takes out a photo. I am speechless after seeing who is in that photo.

"This is her, right? Amano Yuuma." Indeed, the person on the photo was is friend who he wasn't able to find anywhere. He had taken a picture of her with is phone, but it had disappeared. The photo is a clear picture of her, and there were black wings growing from her back.

"This girl is…no, this is a Fallen Angel. She's the same kind as the one that attacked you last night."

'…A Fallen Angel? Yuuma is a Fallen Angel?'But Rias continues.

"This Fallen Angel came in contact with you to accomplish a certain goal. After she accomplished it, she got rid of any record and evidence regarding herself."

"Goal?"

"Yes. To kill you."

The air in the room suddenly change has an ominous feeling came down on everyone in the room.

It was Link, is eyes just became sharp has steel.

'It's the same feeling has yesterday night.' Rias and Issei had remembered, clearly the feeling of Link's oppressive battle aura.

'It's like he could just kill us all with little to no difficulty.' Was the thought going through the Grymory's head.

If only she knew.

But just has it had appeared it was suddenly gone the other wondering themselves what had just happened.

But the small silence was broken.

"W-Why did she have to kill me!?"

"Calm down, Ise. It couldn't be helped... No, you were just unlucky. There are possessors who weren't killed…"

"What do you mean, unlucky!"

'Is she saying that I was just unlucky to be killed by Yuuma that day!? Huh…? Killed? But I'm still alive? I'm still here like before.' He tried to make sense where it felt like everything was going wrong .

"That day, you went on a 'date' with her and then went to the park, where you were killed with Spear of Light."

"But I'm still alive! More than that, why was I targeted!?"He asked slightly panicked.

'Yeah. There aren't any reasons for him to be targeted by her. Why does he have to be targeted by the Fallen Angels…unless' Link suddenly realized something, he focused on him or more precisely is left arm and it seemed to be radiating something-sacred.

"The reason why she approached you is so she could check if there was a dangerous thing inside you. She must have received a weak response from it. That's why she took her time checking you. Then she confirmed it. That you were a human who possessed a Sacred Gear —-"

Sacred Gear.

He was familiar with that term.

And so was Issei.

"— _Sorry. You were a threat to us, so we decided to get rid of you early. If you want to hold a grudge, then hate the God who put the Sacred Gear inside you."_

' That's what Yuuma said at that time. So there's a Sacred Gear inside my body…?'

Link then speaks up. "A Sacred Gear is an irregular power that is bestowed to certain humans. For example, most of the people whose names are recorded in history are said to be possessors of a Sacred Gear. They used the power of their Sacred Gear to record their name in history." He took a swig is tea and once finishing it he set it down slightly nodding his head towards Akeno in acknowledgment of this good tea.

She smiled at a bit.

"Presently, there are people who possess Sacred Gears within their bodies. You know those people who play an important role worldwide? Most of those people possess a Sacred Gear like Moses, Noah or other's that are also considered something close to demigods." He finished.

Rias nods then continues to explain. "Most of the Sacred Gears have functions that are only usable in the human society. But there are exceptional Sacred Gears that are a threat to us, the Devils, and Fallen Angels. Ise, raise your hand."

"Eh? I have to raise my hand? Why?"

"Do it quickly." Rias urges him to do it.

So he raises is left arm.

"Close your eyes and imagine the strongest thing that comes to mind."

"S-Strongest being…? Son Goku from Dragon Ball…?"

"Then imagine it, and imagine that person in a particular pose where he looks the strongest."

"…" He imagined Goku when he is shooting his Kamehameha. Was this alright?

"Lower your arm slowly and stand up."

He gets up from the sofa and lower his arm.

"Now mimic the pose of that person. You have to imagine it strongly, okay? You cannot hold back."

'Crap. There are people around me, and I have to copy Goku doing Kamehameha at this age!? I'm too embarrassed to do it! Just because I'm closing my eyes doesn't mean that no one will laugh at me!'

"Hurry and do it." The redhead urges him again.

'Ooooooi! Are you serious! Do I seriously have to do it!? Shit! Then look! It's Hyoudou Issei's first and last time doing Kamehameha!'

"Kamehameha!"

He said it while both of his opened hands were stuck together and pushed forward at chest height.

This is the Kamehameha pose.

He heard a snort…that was obviously Link.

"Now, open your eyes. In this place which is filled with demonic power, the Sacred Gear will be able to appear more easily."

He open is eyes just like Rias tells him to.

FLASH!

'My left arm glowed. Whaaaaat!? What is this!? What is this!? Can I pull off Kamehameha now!?'

The light starts to take form and covers his left arm. After the light disappears, his left arm is covered in a red gauntlet.

It's equipped with a flashy looking object. It looks like a very fine and realistic cosplay item. The part that covers the back of his hand has a gem-like object embedded in it. Actually, it looks more like a jewel instead of a just a gem.

"What the hell is thiiiiiiiis!?" Issei screamed in shocke.

'Really! What is this!? I thought I did a Kamehameha, but instead I got an item on my arm that looks like something Henshin Heroes use! Uwaah, what is this!?'

"That's a Sacred Gear. And it belongs to you. Once it appears, you can use it anywhere and anytime as you will," Link said with a weird tone in is voice.

"It also means the Fallen Angels will come back to finish you off"

"!"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

 **Okay people I'm just trying to really set the characters in their personality especially Link because come on he's like the perfect hero really, so that's why people makes him with faults despite him being has skilled as Zelda in magic and has powerful as Ganon, he is the only one to have been able to wield the full triforce multiple times by taking the goddesses challenges every single time hell in skyword swords, you forge the goddess blade into the true master sword by using the power of each triforce( they look like fire) and then Link takes each peaces with him to fight a god.**

 **So yah hard to do a in character Link that those not feel Gary sue at time's but I like to think that I'm doing good what about you guys I still need reviews to know if things are good enough for you or not.**

 **P.s the reason why balmung is forge inside the master sword it refers to a link to the past since you could fuse lightning, fire, earth and water into the master sword and get the golden master sword other games of Zelda has done that too and expect see a lot of sabers archers, shilder, one grand caster and few lancer's from nasuverse to help Link with is sword UMU, it's also for plot purpose.**

 **P.s.s the reason I used okaa-sama and otou-sama is because it can also mean step mother and step father, or even godfather and godmother it fits in perfectly with the English flow of the characters dialogues also Heshin is the power ranger genre, or any Japanese version of it Issei think is Sacred Gear Looks like a power ranger gadget.**

 **BYE BYE~ Twilightshortcakes.**


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter might seem boring but I need to build the world there in and define their personalities before to Riser's arc I don't want a shit ton of plot holes I will be writing this like an actual novel (like it was the first time you read something) it will take time but be worth it. Next chapter is Asia arc's promis**

 **This fic is rated M for mature your discretion is advised.**

 **Don't own anything**

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Uooooooooooooooo!"

It's midnight and Issei is pedalling his bicycle at full throttle. The reason was simple. He was handing out the leaflets. They had an easy to use magic-circle on them. When humans with strong greed take these in their hands and wish for what they want, then they, the Devils, will be summoned before of them.

He then looked at the portable machine in his hand. The monitor was displaying the map of the town he was currently in and there were red lights flashing on it. The boy was heading to those areas pedaling his bicycle. When he arrived at the flashing point which was the house belonging to someone, he put the leaflet inside their mailbox. Then he moved towards the other flashing points nearby. The sacred gear user kept on repeating this procedure. Over and over again.

"Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck! It can't be helped! This can't be helped! After all, I'm a Devil!" Has he kept pedaling his bicycle while screaming out loud. He thought back to the day that found out he was a Devil and that Link was Heroic Spirit or Possibly a Divine one. The day he found out he was a Sacred Gear possessor, when he found out that Yuuma was a Fallen Angel, and when he found out that he was now part of a bigger universe.

By the way Issei discovered he had Devil wings, but they disappeared immediately after that. After all, they're something that will become a hindrance to the brunet's daily life. Apparently, the wings can be used to fly if I get used to them. The feeling of having wings was really gross… It was a bit of a shocking experience to him, and having wings grow out from his back.

XOXOXOOXOXOX

" _If you work under me, your new life might become very bright you know?" Rias says this to Issei with a smile._

 _While he was looking down after learning he became a Devil. Apparently, in exchange for being reincarnated as a Devil by the young Gremory, he will have to live on as her servant. It seems like that's how it is. Those who get reincarnated as a Devil from being human have to become the servant of the Devil who reincarnated them. More like, this is the rule of the Devils._

' _What? I'm her servant…? It might not be that bad to become the servant of a girl that my brother kind of trust, but still, I can't agree with it.'_

" _But you know, there are ranks among Devils. It's something called peerage. I also have one. The place of your birth and your family background plays a big role in it, but there are also Devils who have risen up. Everyone starts off as a novice first."_

" _Could you please stop talking like this is a recruiting commercial!? But are you serious? I still can't believe it."_

 _Link starts talking to Issei stoping is complaints._

" _You don't have a choice anymore and reincarted devil can't go back into being humans, shameless advertising aside," Rias huffed a bit "since fallen Angel and probably other rougue faction will be after you it is better that way since now you can at least try training yourself." He tried persuading is brother._

" _By the way, you might be able to start a life where you can have a rich life with Irina you know?"_

— _! Those words started going around Issei's mind._

 _While other's wandered who this 'Irina' was._

" _How!?"_

 _Words came out of his mouth before he could even try to take them back. Is pride has her boyfriend, it was quite remarkable if it's this good._

' _Wait, this may be the work of Link's weird way of charming people just like Rias cast onto some of the students. Even I think I have a high tension than I usually do.'_

 _Rias thankfully nodded her head at Link for getting Issei's attention._

" _Majority of the pure Devils were killed in the war that took place long time ago. Because of that, Devils started to desperately gather servants. Well, Devils don't have the strength or the influence they originally had when they leaded their armies. Even so, we need to keep on increasing the number of the Devils. Just like humans, the Devils split in genders of male and female and are able to give birth. But even with normal birth, it will take a lot of time to get back to the same population as before. After all, Devils have a very low birth rate. Then we won't be able to stand up against the Fallen Angels. So we find humans who seem to have potentials and make them into Devils. As our servant, that is."_

" _So, I'm servant after all."_

" _Oh, don't make a face like that. Now, I will get to the point. Since this only increases the number of servants, it doesn't increase the number of powerful Devils. So the Devils decided to give chances for power to reincarnated Devils— those who were reincarnated from a human. They decided to give peerage to reincarnated Devils as well, as long as they are powerful. Because of that, there are many Devils in humans' society. There are also numbers of Devils like myself who came to humans' society as well. Ise, even though you haven't realized it, I'm sure you have passed through some Devils in this town."_

" _So Devils were always nearby then!?"_

" _Yes. Though there are humans who can distinguish which ones are Devils and those who can't. A person with a strong greed or a person who wants to get help from Devils usually can distinguish us strongly. We are usually summoned by the ones who can distinguish between them, through the leaflet with magic-circle that we give out. There are people like you, Ise, who can distinguish Devils but don't believe in our existence, but majority of them usually believe it if they see our demonic-powers."Link finished for her._

' _What!? So the reason I summoned Rias was because I had a strong greed! Looks like there is change in the Devils society as well! It must be a difficult thing, but that doesn't matter now. The important thing is that there is also a chance for me as well!'_

" _T-Then! That means I can also get a peerage with how I do things!?"_

" _Yes. It's not impossible. Of course, it would take a lot of time and effort to achieve though."Said the redhead._

" _Uoooooooooooooooooooooooooh!" He shouted. Inside the clubroom._

" _Are you serious!? Me!? I'm able to make my own Team of badass fighter's Like Link right!?"_

 _Several brows rose at this but Link and Rias knew what he was talking about._

 _The Dragon slayer's fight against the two Fallen Angel-it was truly impressive._

' _I have to add him in my peerage too no way I am passing this chance up.' The club president thought_

" _Yes. It's fine if it's that you wish it his actually encourage for people to have a strong peerage you might even become famous."_

 _A thunder strikes Issei's body._

 _Impossible._

' _Something like that is actually possible!?'_

 _In the real world and also as a human, it's hard to build your own reputation. There's no is almost no way you can gather a ton of fame if you are just an ordinary human. That's because the situation Issei was currently in is bad yet good._

 _He had girlfriend which now might be in danger if she ever decides to come visit him and also is family…excluding Link…was now in danger too, if he didn't get strong enough or started to slow down is brother they might get killed._

 _It made him feel like a burden now…but it was also is chance to get stronger and stand beside is brother in battle._

' _It's different now! Now I can…!'_

" _Uooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh! Being a Devil rocks! Hell yeah! I can't calm myself anymore! —" Ise stopped what he was about to say, and then started thinking about the decision he about to make._

" _Fufu. This boy really is funny." Rias was laughing as if she finds the boy really amusing._

 _Link had smile on his face but there seemed to be a look of pride in his eyes when he looked at is younger brother._

 _Issei was blushing a bit._

" _Ara ara. It's just like you said Buchou. He does make me feel like, "I think I have a very enthusiastic but ambitious brother now"."_

 _Even Akeno was laughing while saying "Ufufu"._

' _Ahaha, she is kind of saying good things about me.'_

" _Anyway, Ise. You are all right with being my servant, right? If you have potential, then you will eventually stand out. And then, you might be able to receive a peerage."_

" _Yes, Rias-senpai!"_

" _Wrong. You will have to call me 'Buchou'."_

" _Buchou? Can't I call you Sis now since you're having that weird thing with Link now?" He got carried away and asked her._

 _The thruth is Issei always wanted an older sister, to help him understand girls but good thing Link was surprisingly knowledgeable on the subject._

 _Ria thought about it seriously for a while, and then shook her head. "Hmm. That also sounds wonderful, but since I operate mainly in the school, being called Buchou has a better ring to it. This is Occult Research Club after all, and everyone here also calls me that but when I'm at your house you can call me that."_

" _Okay! Then, Buchou! Teach me how to be a Devil!" At my words—Buchou puts on a devilish smile._

 _It seems like she was truly happy._

" _Fufufu, good reply. Good boy, Ise. Okay, I will change you into a man." Starts to touch pat his head a bit._

' _I will awaken as a Devil while serving under her from now on! No, I will rise up! This should be fine! After all, I can't revert back to being a human any more right? Then, I will just have to walk straight ahead! I've already accepted the situation I am in. It might sound stupid, but its fine I guess. I have already convinced myself. It's more like my daring guts are functioning to the MAX! It's also because my tension is high too. I'm relieved that I'm a guy who works for his ambition towards a better futur! thinking about the new world I stepped my foot in-'Issei sundenly remembered something._

" _Hey Link since you are not a devil what are you actually-I mean for how long were able to do all these things where did you learn all that."_

 _Everyone in the room turned towards Link and waited for him to answer is brother._

 _Link sighs a bit and opened his mouth to explain is long story._

" _I am what you call a Heroic Spirits from their [Throne],"Everyone eyes widened except for Issei's still not fully understanding who is brother was but Link was not done._

" _Heroic Spirits are Legendary souls of heroes who achieved great deeds in life, having become objects of worship after their deaths. Heroic Spirits are beings of a higher existence, becoming categorically closer to Elementals than wraiths. Differing from how Elementals are "power" granted form using human imagination as a container, they are entirely woven from the ideals of people all throughout. They are freed from the constraints of time itself and removed from the ring of reincarnation and moved to the Throne of Heroes, a place existing outside of both the World and the time axis. The Throne of Heroes is also occasionally referred to as the Ring of Deterrence, referring to how it is mainly used by the Counter Force. Those that become closer to the planet do not mix well with people, so they fall into the categories of Divine Spirits and Elementals." He took a small pause and let them take some time for the information to sink in._

 _Rias wanted him absolutely in her peerage, Issei was stumped that is brother was a hero, Kiba felt Lucky to be here, Akeno was fascinated and Koneko showed more emotion then she had ever been seen to shown before._

" _They can be classified into five primary categories, referred to as Hidden Attributes, when summoned into the world."_

" _Fisrt we have Heavens, Heroes who are related to the gods, whether they are Divine Spirits ranked down to becoming Heroic Spirits, children of gods, or incarnations of legends about gods."_

" _Second are the Earth, Heroes who are known as the heroes of the land, known through mythologies and legends of a particular region. Fairies and Magical Beasts are included in this category."_

" _Third we have Human, Heroes belonging to this category are those recognized through common knowledge as great people who contributed to humanity and were regarded as heroes for their actions since the start of the Common Era. They are generally heroes who were deified by the masses after death, but there are those who were truly superhuman in life."_

" _Fourth are Star, Heroes of this category, belonging to none of the previous three, are the "hope of mankind" and a "symbol of overcoming hardships." Although close in nature to the Pioneer of the Stars Skill that is given to heroes who became "turning points" in human history, it is an attribute fundamentally given to those that have left behind a great hope in the history of humanity. Simply achieving such exploits is not enough as they also have to be a "shining bright star" among the figures of mankind. It is an omnipotent attribute that possesses no minus towards any other categories."_

" _And lastly Beast - Rivaling the seemingly all-powerful Star, they are the Evils of Man that represents the Seven Sins of Humanity, beings that encompasses all of humanity."_

" _And where do you fit in all this Link-san" Kiba clearly impressed._

" _I'm…an odd one different from other heroic spirits, I am part of the first four categories"_

 _They were all shocked how could this even be possible for someone like him to be this strong was inconceivable, but it did make sense since Link had live more than one Life, Becoming the hope of mankind many times, reborn has human, having been a deity in a alternate life, Link had all the requirements of all four classes expect for beast._

 _Which is why he was never allowed in the throne of hero's since he was an imbalance and also he was not part of this world so some of the rules of this reality did not apply to him._

' _But the Sacred Realms are better.' He added in his head._

" _Link" Said Rias with a serious tone to her voice. "I would like you to join are peerage."_

 _Link was thinking about it_

' _Having allies now will help me later on especially when I get my own peerage so I could assemble my own team in order to save Trihexa, it will still allow me to keep an eye on Issei but' Link hesitated a bit._

 _Rias and the other's noticed that uncertain she asked what was wrong._

" _My answer would be yes but I don't think you would have enough pieces to reincarnate me into a devil and also I have some abilities that might stop you from forming a contract with me…that's why there is another way I could try with but I need your consent."_

 _Rias pondered the information she was giving until she remembered._

 _She had a mutated knight piece that might help them._

" _Ok let's try it then" Rias said with determination in her voice._

" _Good"_

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

 _They were doing a ritual after everyone contributed in getting some of the materials needed for it Rias was going to use her mutated piece while Link was going to combine it with the Heroic Spirits bonding contract so that the triforce or master sword want reject the evil piece._

 _They began._

 _The four other devil's kept silent, revealing in Rias and Link's conviction. The air in the room changed again. The senses of everyone sharpened, so that even the pressure of the Heroic spirit that had manifested before pushed aside for the time being._

 _It is true that the summoning of a Servant is simpler than the complications of a normal greater ritual or this weird contract experiment the Gremory and older Hyoudou were trying to perform._

 _However, it was a clear truth that the ultimate mystery of contracting a Heroic Spirit was something that can take one's life if performed incorrectly. One cannot charge forward recklessly, but inching forward and confirming the safety of every step is also the act of a fool._

 _What is needed now is cold-heartedness and boldness—being able to point the barrel at your own head and pull the trigger swiftly._

 _And Link just knew Rias was one of these people that made things so much better for him because she was someone who could be trusted._

 _So he and Rias spoke the incantation together_

 _"Let silver and steel be the essence._

 _Let diamonds and the archduke of contracts be the foundation._

 _Let Red/Green be the color I pay tribute to._

 _Let rise a wall against the wind that shall fall._

 _Let the four cardinal gates close._

 _Let the three-forked road from the crown reaching unto the Kingdom rotate."_

 _They had rehearsed this beforehand, of course, and so they both spoke the incantation in harmony without a single word out of place. With the first verse complete, the glow of the magic ward swelled._

 _The raging prana trampled and assaulted them. But even Issei, the lowliest of the five, stood firm and continued watching the ritual without hesitation._

 _"Let it be declared now; your flesh shall serve under me, and my fate shall be with your sword. Submit to the beckoning of I Rias Gremory. Answer, if you would submit to this will and this truth."_

 _The incantation—the prana that now races within their Magic Circuits—was calling for the Heroic Spirit in the room bonding the Gremory heir with each other. It had appealed to the greatest of is being whose existence was carved in myths and legends._

 _"An oath shall be sworn here. I shall attain all virtues of all of Live; I shall have dominion over all evils of all of Death." Four of the devils breath paused at this precise moment._

 _"From the Sacred Realms, attended to by the three great words power, wisdom and courage come forth from the ring of restraint, protector of the of the Triforce!" At the same time as these words were spoken, the raging storm made of magic burst outwards the others that weren't inside the magic circle covered their faces with their hands. Link and Rias let it wash over them like a cool breeze._

 _And so, there was a blinding light coming from the complex and elaborately drawn magic ward. It only took a moment for a few miracles to take form._

 _Symbols manifested upon the blond and red duo._

 _Like a fairy spreading its wings on Rias back, the same motif that was on Link's shield with a peculiar triforce manifesting on Rias Left hand._

 _They became a beautiful emerald color._

 _While Link on his Back was the symbol of the house of Gremory and inside of is trifocre, a knight chess piece was tattooed right in the middle empty space of it._

 _It was obviously the mutated piece that Rias had used_

 _They became a beautiful red much like a ruby._

 _Flash_

 _Link's entire body was now encased in radiant armor. A sword was on his back. His Blond hair waved gently in the magical wind the wards had created ._

 _"Ahh..."_

 _There was a sound of wonder from the others in the room._

 _Even Rias's eyes were stolen by his majestic appearance._

 _As thus, the knight spoke the words of this contract —the words which would uncover the muzzles to this fierce Adventure they unknowingly were about to embark._

 _"In accordance to the bonding contract, I present myself—the Servants of Red. Our fates shall be intertwined with Rias Gremory, and my sword shall be her sword."_

XOXOXOXOOXXO

With this, they became a member of the Occult Research Club.

Few days have passed since the ritual and both brothers became devils.

Issei was still peddling is bicycle like crazy in the middle of the night.

Since that day, he had become Rias-buchou's servant and Ise had been working a lot.

First, they gather at the old school building at night. This is because the Devils can use their power more sufficiently at night. The unknown phenomenon that was happening to him is the power of a Devil.

But their resident Heroic Spirit wasn't that much affected by light, depending its potency of course.

Since Devils, power increases during night time. It's such a wonderful thing. But the reason why Ise felt weak in the morning is also due to him being a Devil. Devil hates light. It seems the stronger the power of light is, the more lethal it becomes to their bodies. Lights are poisonous— That's what Rias had told Him.

But their resident Heroic Spirit wasn't that much affected by light, depending its potency of course.

It seems like the Fallen Angels and the Angels who uses light as their weapon is the natural enemies of Devils.

Ise was told to run away if he ever encountered them. But once they get used to it, it seems like it will be okay under the sun. The reason why the younger Hyoudou was weak in the morning is because he was resurrected as a Devil recently and is body couldn't stand the morning light. It seems like he will get used to it after a while.

Link had asked Rias why was Issei left alone when he was resurrected as a Devil it was because she wanted him to realize the changes in is body by himself. She was planning to tell me the truth and was waiting for the right time.

That was the day when he was attacked by the guy wearing the suit until Link came him and saved him, so It certainly felt like it was destiny too him.

Anyway.

He working hard as Rias Gremory's Servant Devil. Since he just became a Devil, he was told to study about the Devils' society and how it works. And was ordered to give out the leaflets at night, so he could get used to it.

He thought their parents will get worried if he was gone every night but Buchou and Link told him a smile. "They did all the necessary things when they went out for lunch so it's fine".

Certainly, Is parents didn't get mad when he came home late after finishing is work. They just say "How was your job".

'Hmm, Buchou's and Link's are amazing.'He tought

Speaking about amazing, Issei was really amazed how much authority the Gremory had in the academy. The academy he and his brother attended was Buchou's territory.

That's why she is like the controller of the academy behind the scene. It seems like the person in the highest position in our academy had ties with the Devils and therefore can't oppose the people from the House of Gremory.

In other words, the academy was basically her personal belonging.

Back at the job.

Making a contract is basically limited to occur at night. That's because Devils are only allowed to work at night. The daytime is a time for the Angels and God. That is the part that he still did not understand.

The leaflets can only be used once, so once they use it, then he will have to hand it out again. In other words, is work will last forever.

Well, thanks to that, Rias and the others can continue to be active and never run out of jobs. So they are certainly increasing their points as being a Devil.

It also seemed like they get acknowledged by the King of Devils if they kept on making contracts and granting the wish of a human.

'I see. So if I continue working like this, then I will be able to receive a peerage from the King! So it's better to take on bigger jobs. I want it! I also want to make a contract!' Was Ise's happy thoughts.

OXOXOXOXOXO

"So you came." As soon as Buchou confirms that both brothers' are here, she gives an order to Akeno.

"Yes, Buchou. Ise , please come to the centre of the magic circle and Link saty besides me."

Akeno tells them to come by using her hand. They walked to their asked positions.

' So what now?' They thought.

"Ise, your work of giving out the leaflets is over. Well done." Rias is smiling.

'I see, so I'm done with handing out leaflets.'

"Now I will have you do the actual job of a Devil."

"Oh! Now I can make contracts!?"

"Yes, that's right. Though, since it's your first time, it's going to be a contract with someone who wants to make a small wish. There's three reservation contracts with Koneko. Since it's hard to do all of them, I will leave one to you and the other two Link ."

"…Please help me out."

Koneko bows her head at them.

'So were going on behalf of Koneko.' Link thought

'That's okay. I was getting tired of handing out the leaflets. Unexpectedly, peddling a bicycle every night and handing out the leaflets kind of made me lonely. '

The other members were outside the circle. Akeno who was inside the circle is was casting something. Then, the magic-circle starts emitting blue and white lights.

"U-Umm…"

"Keep quiet, Ise. Akeno is currently inserting your carved seal into the magic-circle." Buchou says.

' My carved seal?It seems like the magic-circle inside this room represents the "Gremory". I was told that for us, Servant Devils of Buchou, it's something like a family crest. So for people who are trying to summon us, and for people who want to make a contract with us, this sign represents our symbol.' Issei finally figured it out.

'So the activation of the so-called demonic-power is related to this. Kiba and the others have these signs on their bodies in different sizes and it operates whenever they use their demonic-powers.' Link rationalized.

'That's what I was told. I thought about getting engraved with the same signs, but it seems like you have to learn how to control demonic-powers when you first become a devil, and then using demonic-power which creates natural phenomenon by coordinating it through the magic-circle after that.' Well, that's what Link had assumed.

"Ise, put your palms towards here." he put his left hand towards Buchou, just like she had said. Rias writes something on is palm with her fingers.

'Is she writing a charm? It feels like she is drawing something like a circle…'

Then is palm glows.

There is a circular symbol, a magic-circle engraved in his hand. It's glowing in blue and white.

'Wow, a magic-circle!'

"This allows you to transport to the client's place instantly by making you go through the teleportation-type magic-circle. And when the contract is done, it lets you return to this room." It had that kind of ability.

"Akeno, are you ready?"

"Yes, Buchou." Akeno steps out the magic-circle.

"Now stand in the centre."

Issei stands at the centre of the magic-circle like she urges him to. Then the magic-circle starts to make a stronger glow. Somehow, he could feel power coming from it. When the Sacred gear user was touching this magic-circle, the power inside him was flowing out. This the trait for being part of the group.

"The magic-circle is responding to the client. You will be teleported to that location now. You already have the manual for what to do after getting teleported right?"

"Yes!"

"Good response. Now, get going!"

'I havecan feel my tension rising up! My first job! I'm definitely going to accomplish it safely!'

The magic-circle starts to glow even stronger. It looked like he was getting teleported there instantly.

There were many lights which are covering his body. His eyes closed because of the brightness.

Next moment he open his eyes, he should be at the client's place!

'Kuu! I'm looking forward to this!'

And then

— He—

Instantly—

Teleported—

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

'Hm? Hmm. Huh? Have I teleported? Is it done?'

He opened my eyes timidly.

… He goes speechless because of his surroundings.

—It's the club room.

"Huh?"

'What about the instant teleportation? Where's the client? When I look'

Rias seemed to be troubled and is putting her hand on her forehead. Akeno ws saying "Ara ara" with a disappointed face.

Link and Kiba is making a sigh. Something seemed to have happened to him.

"Ise." Rias calls is name.

"Yes."

"It's unfortunate, but it seems like you can't use the magic-circle to get transported to the client's location."

'Huh? What does that mean?' they notice is puzzled expression, and Link decided to explain him what was the problem.

"Magic-circle requires certain amount of demonic-powers… It doesn't require that much demonic-power. No, it's a feat that could be done by any Devil. Even children. Transportation through the magic-circle is the first and the easiest step of being a Devil."

'W-What does that mean…?'

Rias then takes the lead"In other words Ise, your demonic-powers are below that of children. No, it's so low that the magic-circle can't respond to it. Ise, your demonic-power is incredibly low."

"W-What the heeeeeeeeeeell!" He was speechless.

'So that means that I can't use the magic-circle to teleport to the client's location because I don't have demonic-powers!? Aren't I a Devil? I'm a Devil, right?'

"…Unsightly." Koneko says it expressionlessly.

That felt like a severe hit from the small girl to Issei.

"Ara ara. We are in trouble. What should we do, Buchou?" Akeno also has a troubled face and asks Buchou.

'Uggh. My debut as a Devil starts from a rough start…'

Then the redhead says it clearly to him after thinking for a while.

"Since there is a client, we can't let him wait. Ise."

"Yes!"

"This never happened before, but you will have to go there on your own feet."

"By myself!?" He was in shock.

"Yes, just like how you handed out the leaflet, you will have to go to the client's house by bicycle. This can't be helped. You don't have any demonic-powers after all. You will have to make up for that with your own body."

"On a bicycle!? I will have to go to the client's place on a bicycle!? Are there even Devils like that!?"

Point!

Koneko points at him silently.

'Koneko, you sure like to make me feel miserable, huh…'

"Hurry and get going! It's a Devil's job to make contracts! You can't make humans wait!" Rias urges him.

She has a serious face.

'Ugggh, my goal for getting a peerage starts from a bumpy road!'

"U-Uwaaaaaah! I will do my best~!" He left the club room has fast has he could.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

Issei'P.O.V

It's an apartment located 20 minutes away from the school.

The client is in one of those rooms.

If it's a delivery service, customers will get mad because of the late delivery. It's usually instant teleportation.

But I made the client wait for 20 minutes. If you are working in a store, then your manager will be mad at you.

My manager was troubled when I did that. Did I leave a bad impression on him? Hmm, living as a Devil sure is hard. I knock on the door.

"Good Evening! I'm an errand from the Devil Gremory-sama! Excuse me, but this is the house that summoned us right?" It should be okay with this.

Devils can only be sensed by humans who want to make contracts. Even if I do something like this at middle of the night, the neighbours won't know what's going on. It seems like only the client can hear what I just said.

During the time when we are doing our job as a Devil, a special demonic-power gets activated and it won't cause trouble to those who isn't involved in it.

That's what Buchou told me.

"W-Who's there!?" What I heard is a voice of panicked man.

"Umm, I'm a Devil. I'm a newbie and I came here because I was called by you."

"D-Don't lie! There isn't any Devil that knocks on doors! Devils come out from this leaflet! That's how it was for the past summoning! And the one I called for is Koneko-chan!"

Yeah, he's right.

I will apologise for that.

I'm sorry. It's also an unexpected incident for me and the others. "Ah, I'm sorry. It seems like I don't have enough demonic-powers, so I can't appear from the magic-circle."

"You might just be a pervert!"

I got pissed off as soon as he said that.

"I'm not a pervert! And how should I know! If I could, I also wanted to appear through the magic-circle! What kind of loner would peddle their bicycle through the town in middle of the night!?"

"Why are you the one getting pissed, you super pervert!"

"Super pervert!? Fuck you! I'm telling you that I'm a Devil!"

"Go home!"

Fuck this is going to be a long night.

OXOXOXOXOXOOXOX

 **Link P.O.V**

Once Issei left I went on and teleported to Koneko's other client.

Once again, I'm doing my job.

I stand front of the door and rang the bell.

A Devil who has to ring the door bell truly is weird.

Why is the leaflet outside.

Then after a short time, there is a reply through the inter-phone. "It's opened. Come in-nyou."

It's really a thick voice. It's a guy.

Huh?

'"Nyou"? Did he just say "Nyou"? No, it must be my ears.'

I open the door, took off my shoes at the entrance, and walk carefully into the mansion. The moment I open the door, I became speechless.

"Welcome-nyou."

A humongous body. And an overwhelming presence. It's an enormous guy with incredible muscles wearing a gothic-lolita outfit. If I look carefully, the buttons on the outfit looks like they are about to fall off. There also some places in his outfit which looks like it's about to get ripped. More than that, his eyes are filled with overwhelming killing intent –- but his eyes have a glow of a pure innocent person. No, the most unusual thing is his head. He has cat-ears.

I reign down my urge to draw out my sword and kill.

Whatever that thing was.

A single sweat drops from my cheek. My hands are shaking because I'm getting nervous.

This isn't a man.

He is a monster among all man! An overwhelming presence and the sense of being in danger.

I have a hunch.

A hunch that I will be humiliated once this is over.

"Did you summon a Devil from the Gremory group…?" I ask him plainly.

Don't get me wrong I have crossed dressed in one of my past life and I looked good in the outfit I chose, it was also for a mission in a girls only village that did not like man.

But this infront of me was just no just no.

FLASH! The man's eye glows while making sound effect.

It feels like there is intense battle spirit between us.

I'm going to kill him if he doesn't stops Hii! Even though I am powerful, I changed my posture to protect myself he was still the client and Rias wouldn't be happy if somebody just happened to...

Go on a permanent vacation.

"That's right -nyou. I called Devil-san because I want to make a wish–nyou." Unexpected words came out from his thick mouth. He ends his sentences with "nyou"!

'Impossible…is he even allowed to do that?'

"I want you to make Mil-tan a Magical Girl –nyou."

"Please teleport to another world then." I give him my answer right away. It's impossible. That's really impossible. Seriously. I hold my head down because of his wish is something beyond what I expected. Mil-tan!? What the heck is Mil-tan!?

This man's words starts to confuse me. With that body of yours, you can go to another dimension and return back here alive! You can probably defeat Satan as well with just how you look!

Even that game Issei plays this Doom guy, wouldn't even come close to you.

"I already tried that –nyou."

"You actually tried it!?"

"But it was impossible -nyou. There was no-one who would give Miltan magical powers –nyou."

"Well, you can say that this situation is kind of _magical_ …"

"The only option left is to ask my arch-enemy, Devil-san -nyou." I already have myself treated as his enemy without realising it….. But I won't say anything to him I won't dirty the master sword or my hand with whatever I am currently facing right now.

"Devil-san~!" The voice released by this man —Mil-tan, shakes the whole room. What devilry is this!? Sound magic!? "Please give Mil-tan a fantasy-like powers -nyoooooou!"

"Don't worry; you look fantasy-like enough! I'm the one who feels like crying!"

I almost start to cry for real. Dammit! How come sweet Koneko have clients like this some sort of twisted pervert!? What's the meaning of this!?

I'll have to protect whatever innocence she has left and have a long talk with Rias this is ridiculous.

"Mil-tan! Mil-tan, calm down! I will listen to what you have to say!" First things first, I think I need to calm this man down and listen to his story. Mil-tan puts on a big smile with his scary face after he wipes his tears.

"Then let's watch "Magical Girl Milky Spiral 7 Alternative" together– nyou. The story about the magic starts from there –nyou."

My long night has begun.

Fuck.

XOXOXOXOXO

 **See you next chapter I'm already half way done with it…is 6k words per chapter good I really need to guys if it's too long or too short**

 **Bye Twilightshortcakes.**


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter is for Merendinoemiliano**

 **(I also address the problem you had with Link in this chapter. "** _ **Link should be much more pissed off at Rias…Maybe not transforming Issei into her pawn, but definitely for leaving him in the dark for an entire week, with the chance of attack from Fallens and Strays".)**_ **I got you fam don't worry I just didn't know how to do it, hope I approached the situation like you wanted**

 **no pressur right?**

 **And yeah about the harem I Like your ideas and yes you are really useful to me, I just hope I can meet your standards. so what I propose is I will keep it that way but change Irana and leave her to Issei and Link will have Rias, Rossweiss can stay but Morgana I feel like I want to switch her out with Assassin with Shuten Doujis (fate/grand order) but all the other parings are probably a yes by now It will confirmed in the A/n at the end of the chapter.**

 **This Fic is Rated M for mature your discretion is advised.**

 **Don't own anything.**

XOXOXOXOXXOXOOXOXOX

 **Next day**

Haa. I made a sigh. Even today, Rias put on a weird expression.

My contract became invalid just like Issei's.

But we got the best feedback.

Rias became confused again because she encountered an incident that she never has experienced twice in a row.

I don't feel sorry anymore for getting involved in a weird situation.

They were some weird things in Hyrule too.

Like Tingle.

Let's not talk about it.

Issei feels bad, but it seems he's more concerned on is road to getting a peerage it will be harder than he thought…

Last night, I watched the anime DVD till morning with Mil-tan. At first I wasn't serious in watching it, but I feel ashamed that I got hooked to the Magical Girl anime due its good actions scenes and the story which made the situation more bearable, so I ended up watching till morning.

Ufotable was really good in what they did.

Besides that, why are some of these clients a bunch of perverts?

"Ahaha, Hyoudou-kun must have been a great hero in his past life that attracts people like that." Kiba said something like that to me earlier with his refreshing smile.

If only he knew.

There was that weird time after my 100 year sleep almost every woman in Hyrule wanted to jump my bones.

Flattering and scary at the same time.

Dammit!

Will this happen to me again

What kind of contract will they want to have with me!? will it be sex!? Or sex related!? Just thinking about it makes me want to stop this Devil business.

Shit! Damn you, my A rank **[Charisma]**!

"Hawaau!" Hmm? A sudden voice.

At the same time I heard the voice from behind me, there is also a sound of something dropping on the ground. When I turned around, there is a Sister who is on the floor. She is spreading her arms wide open and has her face on the ground. That certainly is a clumsy way of falling down.

"…Are you okay?" I approach the Sister and give her my hand so she can stand up.

"Auu. Why do I keep on tripping over… Oh, I'm sorry. Thank you very much~." Judging from her voice, she is young. Is she the same age as Ise? I take her hand to lift her up.

The wind blows and the Sister's veil flies off because of the wind. Her blonde hair, which is hidden underneath, falls down onto her shoulders. Her straight blonde hair is sparkling with light because of the sunshine. Then my eyes move towards her face.

—! My heart is taken by her instantly.

A blonde hair beauty is standing in front of me. Both of her green eyes look so beautiful that it feels I will be sucked into it… … For a while, I was gazing at her.

"U-Umm…is something wrong…?" The Sister looks directly into my face with a worried expression.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

 **NO P.O.V**

"Ah. S-Sorry. Umm…" Link can't say it. There's no way that he could tell her he was fascinated with her.

Rather, this girl reminded him too much of an innocent Zelda from is Skyward incarnation.

No matter.

It was enough to make him feel a pang of sadness but with a bit a joy thrown into the mix.

But she also radiated that small sense of childishness Aryll had when she was younger, this was one of the moments Link truly liked is ability to be reincarnated despite the huge gaps in time, different eras, different races, culture's and even reality it was incredible to find people so similar yet so different from each other.

The Universe was truly a beautiful thing to be part of, no matter how many friends or family Link had to leave behind there was always going to be someone that reminded you of the people liked.

The ones he fought for, thinking something selfish like that Link could not stop himself from feeling ashamed just like he said.

People also had their own identity so he shouldn't label her so quickly yet.

Then the travelling bag she was carrying on her shoulder appeared into his field of vision.

'If I think about it, it's a rare occasion to see a nun in a town. It's my first time seeing one _here_ at least and in Devil territory no less.'

Before that, he went to pick up her veil. Luckily, it landed nearby.

"Traveling?" He asked is fellow blond.

"No, that's not it. I was appointed to the Church in this town… You must be a resident of this town. It's a pleasure to meet you." She bows her head. Hmmm.

Getting placed in the Church of this town.

'Staff reassignment? Was it possible that she is affiliated with one of the other two factions?'Link thought and started to silently analyze her

'She looks too nice to be associated with the Fallen Angels of this region, and last I checked the Angel faction are trying to get a situation under wraps back in Italy, so none of them can actually come here to make a base for any kind of operation, but I'll have to wait before coming to any kind of conclusion.' Link deduced the situation and was showing exactly why he was worthy of the Triforce of wisdom.

"I have been in trouble since I got here. Ummm…I can't speak Japanese that well…I was lost and other people couldn't understand what I was saying…" She holds her hand together in front of her chest and looked really sad.

'…So that means this person can't speak Japanese. The reason why she can speak with me is because this is the power of a Devil. That's what Rias told us before.'

" _When you turn into a Devil, one of the unique ability you attain is "Language". The moment you turn into a Devil, everyone in the world can understand what you are saying. People listening to you will hear it in the language they are most familiar with. If they are American, then they will hear it in English. If they are Spanish, then they will hear it in Spanish. And also the opposite. If they speak in a language besides Japanese, you will hear it in Japanese."_

Yeah

it was happening just like Rias said. During the English lecture, Issei told Link he heard everything in Japanese. Link was a bit surprised.

When is brother was told to read an English paragraph by the English teacher, he somehow read it and all of his classmates looked shocked.

Of course they would. Since he could speak English naturally now, so obviously is classmates would have been shocked. Apparently the teacher froze because of it.

But the thing is, the letters and vocabulary didn't change to Japanese because it was limited to sound only.

Unlike Link who travelled most part of the world at a young age, he was only able to learn from hours of trial and errors but since he could absorb every bit of knowledge like a sponge, it made things easier especially with the Triforce of wisdom, so unlike Issei he could speak several language without any draw backs.

He noticed the Blond in front of him had an Italian accent to her voice wish made is theory of her coming from Vatican more plausible.

"I think I might know where the Church is." There was only one way to find out.

And it was to guide her towards enemy territory.

He thought of the old Church in the outer part of this town.

'I think it's that church she's attending.' The boy thought. 'But is that Church still even used?'

"Y-You do! T-Thank you~! This is all thanks to God!"

She smiles at Link with a happy expression coming from her eyes. The girl was really cute.

But when he looked at the Rosario glowing from her chest, it gave him a negative reaction.

Well, of course it does, since I'm a Devil. She is the type of human that I shouldn't talk to or get involved with.' He thought

But really since when did things like that ever stopped him from helping people.

In is Twilight era he had been cursed and turned into a wolf, despite people being afraid of him it didn't stop the young hero, he just took it all in and held his head high and kept on saving the people of Hyrule.

And the fact that she reminded him more and more of Aryll, just bolstered is resolve into helping this girl. With his decision made, he took this nun to the Church.

XOXOXOXOXOOX

On their way to the Church, they went past a park.

"Uwaaaaaah!"

And heard the cry of a boy.

"Are you alright Izuku-kun?"

'He will be fine since he is with his mum. It seems like he just tripped over.'

But suddenly, the Sister who is walking behind Him walks towards the park.

"Hey."

The nun went inside the park and went towards the boy who was sitting down and crying.

Link also followed the girl.

"Are you okay? Boys shouldn't cry with a minor injury like this."

The girl pats the boy's head gently.

The boy probably didn't understand what she was saying. But the girl had a very kind expression. She than put her palm where the boy had injured himself.

And the next moment, Link felt something coming from the girl. A green light orb appeared from the Sister's palm and was flashing onto the boy's knee.

'What's that? Angelic-powers? No it can only be used by Angels and someone related to Them so it can't be, And despite her look's She does not seem to radiate any kind of Angel aura that I'm used to feel.' He deduced.

When he looked carefully, the boy's injury were starting to disappear.

The light from her hand was healing the boy's injury.

Something flashed in his mind.

—Sacred Gear.

' _A special power which is bestowed upon certain people.'_

The words he told Issei, explaining what were Sacred Gear's came back to him.

He could somehow feel it as well. Looking at that light made something stir inside him.

This has to be related.

When he looked again, the boy's injury were gone and there wasn't even a trace left.

Amazing.

This was the power of the girl's Sacred Gear, there were so many different types of it.

The boy's mother was in shock. Anyone who'd see an unimaginable thing would have a similar reaction.

"Here, your wounds are healed. The pain should be gone now."

The Sister pats the boy's head and looks at me.

"I'm sorry. But I had to."

She laughs while sticking her tongue out.

"It's no problem to see that you have such a kind heart, makes me happy that I've meet you"

She stood there speechless flattered but also embarrassed by his words.

'And that charming smile of his doesn't help either.' The young girl thought.

The boy's mother, who was shocked before, shook her head then grabbed the boy's hand so they can leave quickly.

But Link stopped her.

The Sister was in a unfamiliar place, lost and likely felt alone but despite all that she still held that gentle aura she seemed to be surrounded by, and help a child in need without expecting anything in return.

And that women was just about to run away without saying thanks to someone who helped her _own_ child, the nun did not deserved such treatment so Link spoke up.

"Look lady despite what happened my friend here, helped your child when she didn't had to but she did and healed him, and you're about to walk away from her like she was the plague do you think this is fair to her?"Link said already knowing the answer the mother was going to give.

With a flash of realization and shame that could be seen on her young and pretty face she bowed her head towards the younger girl.

"I'm really sorry I did not know how to react, so I thought of just leaving you be but I can clearly see that was wrong, I thank you for helping my son miss my name is Asuna Itaka and this Izuku Itaka." The boy waved happily at them.

They waved back while Link translated for the girl.

"It's okay no harm no foul right?" The Sister humbly said.

But Asuna wouldn't have any of that so she gave them coupons to here café so they could order free things for a day and bid them farewell with a genuine smile on her face.

"Thank you, Onee-chan!"

The boy's words.

Words of gratitude.

"He said, thank you Onee-chan."

She smiled happily after Link translated for her.

"Thank you…but you didn't have to do all that—" Before she could go on Link just slightly poked her forehead.

Emerald eye's met Sapphire.

"You're welcome." Was all Link said.

She started blushing again it felt like she had.

'A brother it feels like I have an older brother.' Was the thought going through her head.

XOXOXOXOXOOX

After they resumed walking Link had to ask her a question

"So that power."

"Yes, it's the power to heal. It's a wonderful power that God gave me."

She looked a bit sad, even though she was smiling.

'It seems like she has some dark past or something.' Were the older blonds thought's.

Link considered probably treading lightly on the subject.

'It's not the atmosphere where I should say "Actually, I have a brother who has Sacred Gear as well!" It's an unusual power, and some people did suffer because of it.'

Even Ise told him he didn't feel happy when his Sacred Gear was covering his arm. Instead, he was bit in a shock really. He still didn't know how to use it.

Their conversation ends there, and they continued walking towards the Church.

They reached an old Church after walking for a few minutes.

'Yeah, the only Church I know is this. It's just as old as I remember.'

Link never heard of this place still being used, but you could see the light inside the Church, so that means that there are people inside.

And these people could only be Fallen's, it would makes no sense for angels to let the younger girl go with incredible powers like hers. The only thing coming into is mind was that the Sister's healing magic could be polyvalent, healing both Devils and Angels alike.

But who would be idiotic enough to send her away for such a stupid reason, and so it only left the Fallen's in the picture.

But why would she be associated with them asides from her Sacred Gear she did not look like a fighter at all.

If he just met her how could he already know her so well you ask.

Well it was because one of his many passive skill's.

 **[Discernment of the Character]:** Having lived many lives with different relatives, caretaker or met a lot people during his travels for the earliest years of his lives, Link developed the ability to see through a person's mannerisms and speech patterns to tell what they are truly thinking, making it virtually impossible to lie to him or deceive him with petty feints.

Is **[Instinct]** just acted up again, it's been like this since before.

He knew why.

Link was a Devil, so the Church, which belongs to the God and the Angels, will be an enemy's territory for him.

Even Rias said that he should avoid getting close to a Church or a shrine since they did not know what kind of affects it might have on him now.

"Yes, this is the place! I'm so glad."The Sister shows a sigh of relief, after having compared our location with the map she has.

"Oh, so this is the right place. That's good."

Link decided not to stay here any longer. It was getting dark so he should be going.

It's a waste to say good bye to such a sweet girl like her, but he was a Devil and she was a nun…

Love between different sides may sound romantic, but this would be a different case.

That's because Link viewed her more like a little sister, just as she viewed him as an older brother.

"Then I'll be on my way."

"Please wait!"

Link said his farewell and tried to leave, but the nun's words stoped him.

"I would like to make you some tea as a gratitude for taking me here—"

"Oh, you don't have too I was glad to help you." He cut her off.

"…But that's…"

She was troubled.

She probably wanted to make him some tea to show her gratitude, but drinking tea here will be dangerous.

It's a shame, but he had to refuse.

"My name is Link Hyoudou. Everyone around me just call's me Link with Honorific's. So you can just call me Link as well. What's your name?"

When he gave her his name, she responded with a smile.

"My name is Asia Argento! Please call me Asia!"

"Then, Sister Asia, let's meet again I'll take you out and treat you to something good, show you around town a bit how does that sound?" He offered.

"Yes! Link, I will definitely come and see you and would love to spend time with you!"

Asia bows her head down.

The Heroic Spirit left the place after waving a hand towards her. She watched him until I was out of her sight.

Link understood that she was a good girl.

And this was their fateful encounter and their first meeting.

XOXOOXOXOXOXOXO

At night.

"Don't ever get close to the Church again."

Link was being scolded by Rias in the club room while the other's watched silently on the side-lines. Rias expression looked more serious than usual.

She was really mad at Link.

"You know to us Devils, the Church is an enemy's territory. Just stepping into it can cause a rift between the Devils and God. Since it was an act of kindness by taking the nun to the Church, they didn't harm you, but the Angels are always on the lookout. You were in a situation where it wouldn't be strange for them to hit you with a spear of light."

…Was she serious?

Was this seriously happening right now.

If Link thought about it she was being a hypocrite.

She was not done.

"Don't get involved with people from the Church. Especially the Exorcists who are our biggest enemy. They could easily eliminate any of the other's here because their powers are supported by the prayer of God. More so if it's an Exorcist with a Sacred Gear. That would be the same as standing on the boundary of death, Link."

The girl looked at the blond directly with her blue eyes while waving her crimson hair.

Her eyes were serious, so she wasn't joking.

"…"

"You could avoid death as a human by being resurrected as a Devil. But Devils who are exorcised become completely terminated. They return to nothing. —Nothing. There is nothing left and you feel nothing. Do you know how serious that is you might get out of it, but not someone like Issei you might get him killed do you understand?"

And then Link suddenly snapped.

There was a pressure in the room and nobady dared tried to move.

He spoke.

"Oh really ' _someone like Issei', 'you might get him killed'_ well _Gremory_ what about you, not only did you let Issei die you put him in a situation where he could've have been Killed _again_ you left him a bloody week alone in a world with Fallen Angels and Stray devils could have killed, just so he could ' _figure it out'_ I know you mean well but don't you dare try to guilt trip me in this _._ " Despite some might think Link was not over the little stunt Rias had pulled with his little brother.

How could he, she let him die so she could reincarnate him into a Devil and did not even left him a choice since he was well.

 _Dead_.

He tried to talk to Ise about it since dying was never an easy thing, but his baby brother would laugh it off has a joke, and tell him not to worry but he knew some night's Issei couldn't sleep well.

After all.

His next death was almost a permanent one.

"The most laughable thing here is that you left our ' _enemies'_ operate in _your_ territory-"

"Big bro its oka-" Ise tried to calm Link down but his brother wanted him to hear this, it was for his own good and himself because. 

"No Ise it's not _okay_ , you know why because I've _failed_ you little brother you _died_ and I didn't even know about it before it was too late do you know what it does to a person like me do any of you have any _idea_ what it does to someone like me." No one dared to interrupt him again.

"If I can't even save my little brother... Then how can I possibly become a hero that saves everyone else"

Issei eyes widen a bit not knowing how much he mattered to his brother.

"…I-I thought since you lived so many lives and met other people greater than me…I just thought I was just another face in your Life." This was is quiet response.

Link sighed.

"No matter who you are now and who you will be later in your life those not matter to me, you will always be my brother the blood we have in us just makes us related, loyalty it what's makes us family" Link declared.

Rias finally understood what she did, the injustice and grief she had brought on both of them the truth is she felt dirty.

The greed of a devil was truly something.

"I-I'm so sorry."She did not know what more to add.

But Link was still a merciful person.

"I know that's why I will give you a second chance to fix things," Rias eyes widen "I won't you to look after my brother correctly this time make him into a strong Devil worthy to have the best Peerage,"

"You said this Peerage was like your family right? Then take better care of us and I promise you I will always achieve victory for you no matter what the odds are," They were moved by is words how could they not.

"Rias, I am your knight, shield and sword just has you are my King that's why, we can't let this situation bring us down I want us all to reach are full potential but in order to do that we need to trust each other, do you accept it? I am willing to give you my _life_ and my brother's into your hands to prove yourself worthy of our services, what do you say."

Such declaration was only fit for ceremonies or into courts of chivalry, but here they were making each other's a promise in an abandoned school building, and all that mattered right now was there fellow Devils besides them.

"I promise I won't disappoint any of you, this time I will act with an attitude befitting a King you have my word" This was Rias promise to herself and to the other's to be better.

The marks on the redhead and blond backs glowed a bit, the results of the contract they had made with each other.

And they could fell it, a true connection forming this time.

"Ara ara I feel the same way after all, and has [Queen] I cannot stand aside while you all make such declarations, I Akeno Himejima promise to assist you all the best I can." Said their resident black haired beauty.

Kiba took a step forward determination flashing in his eyes.

Link smiled.

"As a fellow [Knight] I can't just Leave Link do all the hard work right? I am your sword as well Buchou, so I Kiba Yuuto promise to stand besides you all in the face of the challenges we will encounter." The quiet Koneko was next.

Rias was surprised.

"You took me in when things for me was bad Buchou, you were my pillar. And now you made me a Rook. So I Koneko Tojou decide to support you not just has a pillar, but a tower with impenetrable walls so no matter where we go I will always protect you inside this fortress that I call trust" Rias heart was warmed by the girl's promise.

"It's my turn yeah?" Ise joked a bit.

The other's laughed a bit

"Well despite everything I agree with all of you, what we have now it's just so amazing I can't even describe it and that's why as your Pawn Buchou I will be an overwhelming force against our enemies, I Issei Hyoudou promise not matter what the odds I will make sure we can reach our goals"

 **[Bond lv.1 Achived]**

Link and Rias saw what was happening they could even felt it, history was in the making.

A group of young high school Devils were about to make their name known to the world, be it Angels, Fallen Angels, fellow Devils.

And Even Gods.

They will not stop until their names were engraved in the flow of time

They will make it.

No matter what.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Oh" That was the voice of Akeno.

"Akeno, did something happen?"

Akeno expression changes after Buchou asks her.

"We received an order for a hunt from the Arch Duke."

XXOXOOXOXOXOOXOX

-Stray Devils.

There are beings that are called as such.

The Devil who was turned into a Servant Devil of a Devil with a peerage but who betrayed or killed its master. Cases like that rarely occur.

The power of Devils are enormous. It couldn't even be compared to the time when a person was once a human.

So there will be those who choose to use that power for their own self-interests.

Those Devils leave their master's place and cause destruction in different locations.

That is a "Stray Devil".

The Fallen Angel Donaseek who wore a suit had mistaken Issei for a Stray Devil.

In other words, a stray dog.

Stray dogs create troubles. When found, the master or the other Devils are ordered to eliminate them. That is the law of the Devils. Other being such as Angels and Fallen Angels sees them as threats, and they will eliminate the Stray Devils whenever found.

There is nothing scarier than a Devil who does not abide by any rule.

Rias's Peerage went to the unused building located at the outer part of the town

Every night, a Stray Devil is luring humans to the building to feed on them.

As such, there are requests from the High-class Devil to hunt them.

[ _Since it has escaped to the territory of Rias Gremory, I would like to ask you to eliminate it_.]

Apparently, this is also one of the jobs of a Devil.

Eating a human… There are evil Devils like that as well…No, naturally, Devils are like that.

So the only reason they are quiet is because they abide by the law…

Yeah, they were Devils after all…

It was midnight.

It was a world of darkness.

There's lot of tall grasses surrounding them, and they could see the unused building far away from here.

It was one of the Devils' traits to have a clear view at night.

'Hmm, having a clear view of a creepy place like this isn't so good...' Thought Ise.

"…Smell of blood." Koneko covered her nose with her uniform after she said that.

"Ya its pretty bad" Acknowledged Link.

'Smell of blood? I can't smell anything. So it means Koneko has a good sense of smell and those Heroic Spirit have also higher senses?'The younger brother thought.

It became quiet.

They could all feel the presence of an enemy nearby, and its intent was to kill them.

'My legs are shaking. I'm really scared. If the others weren't here, I would have escaped.'

Rias who is up at the front putting her hands on her hips and Link right besides her, looked very reliable!

"Ise, it's a good opportunity to experience what it's like to fight." Rias says with an air of authority.

"Wait, are you serious!? I'm positive that I won't be of much use!"

"Yes. It's still impossible now."

Link's says it straight at him.

"But you can watch what a Devils' battle is like. Today, just concentrate and look at how we fight. Oh, yes. I will also explain the traits the servants have." The Gremory informed him.

"Explain? The traits servants have?"

I put on a confused look, but Rias continues.

"Devils, who are the master, give traits to those who will become their servants. …Yes, it's probably about time I explain about it and also about the history of Devils."

Rias starts to explain about the current situation of the Devils.

"Long time ago, there was a three sided war between the Devils, the Fallen Angels, and God with its Angels followers. All three sides had a large army and they fought for almost eternity. As a result, all three sides lost most of their troops and the war finished several hundred years ago with no side winning."

KIba continues after her.

"The Devils were no exception. Big Devils with peerage who commanded about 20 or 30 troops lost most of their underlings because of the war. They lost so many that they couldn't even form new armies."

Akeno continues on from there.

"I heard that most of the pure Devils passed away in that war. Even after the war, there are still problems between the Devils, the Fallen Angels and God. Even though the Fallen Angels' and God's side also lost most of their troops, we are still in a position where we can't let our guard down, or else we will be in trouble."

Then Link went on.

"Then, the Devils decided to use a system to form a small group of soldiers. And that is the [Evil Piece]."

"Evil Piece?"

'Seems like it's going to get complicated, but it looks like I have to listen to it seriously.'

"Devils with Peerage decide to use the traits of the human's game "Chess" to their Servant Devils. It was also sarcasm, because most of the servants are Devils that were reincarnated from humans. Since then, Chess became a popular game in the world of the Devils. We'll leave that aside. Devils who are masters are a [King]. In our case, that is Rias. From there, they created 5 special traits that consist of [Queen], [Knight], [Rook], [Bishop] and [Pawn]. Since they couldn't make an army, they decided to have a small number of Devils and give them enormous powers. This system was made in the past few hundred years, and this unexpectedly became popular amongst Devils with peerage."

"Popular? You mean the Chess rule?"

Rias took the lead.

"They started to compete against each other. For example like, "My Knight is stronger!", or "No, my Rook is stronger!" As a result, High-class Devils started to play a game like that of Chess against each other using their Servant Devils. We call it the "Rating Game". Anyway, this game became very popular amongst the Devils. Now, there are even tournaments for it. The strength of their [Pieces] and also how strong they are at the game affects the Devils' social position, and their peerage. There is a thing called [Piece Collect] where they gather humans with talents and make them into their [Pieces]. It's very popular recently. Talented servants become their status."

"I see. So being strong in that game means that you are a splendid Devil. It also becomes your pride then."

"Indeed" Link confirmed.

"…Umm, so Servant Devils are former humans and they function by becoming the [Pieces] in the game. I feel it's complicated. So will I be someday forced to fight in that game?"

" Not really you see I'm not a matured Devil yet, so I can't participate in the official tournament. Even if I could, there are things that I need to go through, or else I can't play. In short Ise, you and my other servants here won't be participating in a game for a while as well."

"So does that mean that Kiba and the others haven't played in that game yet?"

"Yeah."

Kiba answers is question.

The world of Devils was strange for Ise. He used to imagine them being evil and scary, but it felt like is imagination was incorrect.

'Or maybe I feel like that because I'm still ignorant of the ways of the Devils' world. Before that, there is something that is bothering me. Yeah, my position as a [Pawn].'

"Buchou, what is my traits?"

"Ise, you are—"

Rias stopped there.

They all knew why. They could feel chills all over their bodies. That was because of the presence of the enemy and its intent to kill became much stronger.

There is something approaching them, even a guy like Issei who just turned into a Devil knew it.

"I can smell something disgusting. But I can also smell something delicious. Is it sweet? Or is it sour?"

A low voice which is coming from below the ground.

This weirdness in the supernatural world was normal. But for a person like Issei.

'Just hearing its voice scares me.'

"Stray Devil Vaizor. We are here to eliminate you."

Rias says that.

"Ketaketaketaketaketaketaketaketaketaketaketaketaketaketaketaketa…"

The abnormal laughter echoes around them.

'Ah, I now clearly understand,' Thought Link 'this isn't a laugh of a human. It's also not a laugh of a Devil that I know of.'

Nggh…

A woman appears from the shadow.

STEP

A heavy footstep. The next thing that appears is the body of a gigantic beast.

It's a grotesque being with an unnatural form having a woman's upper body and the lower body of a monster.

It's holding something what looked like to be a spear in both of its hands. The lower body of the monster had four fat legs with sharp claws.

'Is it a snake tail? Wow! The tail is moving on its own!' Thought Issei disgusted but also fascinated.

From the size of it, it's definitely more than 5 meters tall. If it stands on its hind legs it would have been much taller.

Either way, it's a monster.

And Is his also a Devil.

A "Stray Devil".

'Man, there are things like this as well!?' The younger Hyoudou confirmed it again. Devils are scary!'

"Leaving your master's side and rampaging as you please definitely deserve death. In the name of Duke Gremory, I will gladly eliminate you!"

"You are cunning for a little girrrrrrl! I will rip your body, and color it in red just like your haaaaaaair!"

The monster barked, but Buchou just laughed with her nose.

"Grunts sure do speak in a stylish manner. Yuuto!"

"Yes!"

Swoof!

Kiba, who was near Issei, sprinted ahead as soon as their King gave him an order.

'Fast. He's insanely fast. I can't even respond to it!' thought Ise.

"Ise, I will continue from the lecture before." Rias says.

'Lecture? The thing about Evil Piece's traits or something?'

"Yuuto's position is [Knight]. Its trait is speed. Those who become a [Knight] have their speed increased."

Just like she said, Kiba's speed increased, and eventually the boy wasn't able to follow his movements with my eyes.

Issei turned to look at his brother who was also a [Knight] but unlike Kiba he just knew Link was much faster, the fact was proven when he saw Link casually able to fallow Kiba with his eyes.

The monster was using its spear to attack, but it didn't seem like it would hit.

"And Yuuto's ultimate weapon is his swords."

Kiba stops and suddenly he is holding onto a European sword. He took it out of the scabbard, and the drawn sword is reflecting the light of the moon.

SU!

Kiba suddenly disappears again. Next moment, the scream of the monster echoes.

"Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

When they looked, both of the monster's arms were cut from its torso along with the spear. Blood gushed out of its wound.

"This is Yuuto's power. Speed that you can't follow with your eyes, and sword skills of a professional. By combining these two, he becomes the fastest Knight."

There was a shadow near the monster's legs.

'Wait! That's Koneko!'

"Next is Koneko. She is a [Rook]. The trait of a Rook is its—"

"Damn inseeeeeeeeect!"

STOMP!

The enormous monster tries to stomp on Koneko.

"K-Koneko! Hey, she's in trouble—"

But nobody intervened, they didn't need to.

Because the monster's foot didn't hit the ground. It wasn't able to stomp completely.

Gugugu…

The girl with a tiny body was lifting up the monster's foot.

"The trait of a [Rook] is simple. Absolute strength. And also very high defense. It's impossible for a Devil with that caliber to stomp on Koneko. It can't crush her."

LIFT!

Koneko had completely lifted the monster.

"…Fly"

Koneko jumps high and punches into the monster's stomach very sharply.

BANG!

The enormous body of the monster gets thrown backwards.

Then the Hyoudou brother's remembered the words of the clients that loved Koneko.

"— _Koneko-chan has extreme strength. She carried me like a princess."_

That enormous monster went flying with just one punch!

'Yeah, I will make sure not to mess with Koneko. I will probably get killed just by getting poked by her finger.' Though Issei

While Link.

'She reminds me of my younger self especially when I had the power bracelets' He thought while chuckling.

Super-human kids.

Were Scary indeed.

"Lastly, Akeno."

"Yes, Buchou. Ara ara, what should I do?"

Akeno is laughing while walking towards the monster that was on the ground after being hit by Koneko.

"Akeno is a [Queen]. She's the one who is the strongest after me. She is the unbeatable Vice-president of our club who has all the traits of [Pawn], [Knight], [Bishop], and [Rook]."

"Guuuuuu…!"

The monster stared at Akeno. Akeno made a fearless laugh after seeing the monster's gaze.

"Ara ara, seems like you still have some energy left in you. Then how about this?"

She put her hands towards the sky.

FLASH!

Next instant, the sky sparkled, and a lightning bolt struck down the monster.

"Gagagagagagagagagagagagaaa!"

The monster was violently electrified.

Its entire body got burnt and smoke was coming out from it.

"Ara ara, looks like you still have some energy in you. Looks like you can take more."

FLASH!

Another lightning bolt had hit the monster.

"Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

The monster was electrified again. It already sounded like it was dying.

Even so, Akeno struck down the third lightning.

The black haired girl face while striking down the lightning bolt looked scary and cold even though she was smiling.

This person was enjoying it…

She was laughing after all.

"Akeno excels at attacks using demonic-powers. She could use natural elements like lightning, ice, and fire. And most of all, she is the ultimate sadist."

Buchou confesses it like if it's nothing.

'A sadist!? That's not something you call a sadist!?'Issei screamed in is head.

"Usually, she's very kind, but once the battle starts, she won't stop until she calms down."

"…Uuu, I'm scared of Akeno." Was Issei's only reply

Link let out a laugh.

"I don't know It's kind of part of her charm I like it." Link said after he calmed down a bit.

"Haha I guess you're right Link. You don't have to be afraid, Ise. Akeno is very kind to comrades, so it's not a problem. She even said that you were cute. Next time, get spoiled by her. She will definitely hug you kindly."

"Ufufufufufufufu. How much of my lightning can you take? Right, monster-san? You still can't die yet, okay? The one who finishes you off will be my master. Ohohohohohohoho!"

"…Buchou, I'm getting very scared of the person in front of me who is laughing very loudly...I thought she was the one with the most common sense…"

'She is a Devil after all. That has to be it. A Devil I tell ya.'

For a few minutes, Akeno's lightning attacks continued.

After the [Queen] calmed down, Rias confirms it and nods her head.

The club president approached the monster that has already lost its will to fight.

She put her hand towards the monster.

"Any last words?"

She asked.

"Kill me."

That's the only thing the monster says.

"Then disappear."

Was her cruel reply.

Her voice could give chills to lesser man.

DON!

A gigantic black mass of demonic-power was shot out from the Gremory heir's palm.

It was so big that it could cover all of the monster's body, the mass of demonic-power devoured the monster's body. When the demonic-power vanished, so did the monster's body.

Just like Rias said, it disappeared.

Confirming that, Buchou makes a sigh.

"It's over. Good work everyone."

Or So they thought

XOXOXOXOXO

"Attack." Said a voice sounding feminine.

The figure next to her was already gone.

XOXOXOXOXO

BOOM!

BOOM!

Two series of explosion went off.

Link had just disappeared from is spot a sudden shockwave, cloud of dust and debris was all he left behind.

Blowing Issei and the others a bit away.

The second explosion that had also occurred seemed to have created a similar effect where Rias stood.

CLANG

BONG

It sounded like the sound of metal hitting a pole.

Once the cloud of dust from where Rias stood disappeared, they saw what was happening.

Link seemed to be holding back a robbed figure at least 6ft tall while Rias stood right behind him surprised of the sudden attack.

'Is that a red trident' Issei thought.

In the Heroic Spirit's Hands was is Gael Bolg alternative, It was a massive spear far longer than the man himself is tall. The trident was so enormous that it did not seem possible for a human to wield and of such exquisite appearance that it is practically a work of art.

The weapon that Scatach had gave him; it bore also a striking resemblance with Mipha's Trident.

"Sorry but I can't allow you to hurt my King." Was Link cold and smooth reply, his gaze was sharp like a steel blade.

"...Servant of Gremory, I take it." The man said locked in a stalemate with is sword in hand.

"Who are you?"

"...It is unwise to ask of matters you have already fully grasped. My presence here speaks for itself—it is clearly a declaration of war."

Link, Rias and Issei eyes widened at this.

'This is the same thing Link said against the two other Fallen Angels.

It seems this was enough to make Link more serious.

"What are my orders Master?" Link asked is King.

"Kill him." Was her cool reply, her face dead serious.

Rias quickly backed away from where they stood and went back next to the others. The raging inferno spoke directly to her instincts as a living being, warning her that she was far too close.

Finally—when Rias finally retreated with the others to what they assume will be a safe location—

The two began their duel and with it, in its proper form: a death-match between a Devil and a Fallen Angel.

...His spear roared, cleaving the air apart.

...His sword shrieked, screaming with the wind

XOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXO

 **Ok That's enough expect the next chapter tomorrow or later today also I have finaly decided Link's Parameters and all of is servants attribute it will be shown next Chapter. As for pairings**

 **Link: Rias, Rossweisse and Shuten Doujis.**

 **Issei: Irina, Akeno and Asia.**

 **Gasper with Koneko (maybe Valerie? you chose guys.)**

 **Yuuto with Xenovia.**

 **Kuroka with Bikou**

 **The pairings are not set in stone's you can all still change it by just reviewing and we will all talk about it. Also Mendinoemiliano since you helped me with this you also get to decide Link's Peerage with me (I feel like it should be full of servants and I want some dudes too in is team, too much female character's could get dull just want it balanced.) if other's want to contribute in this just give me ideas and be part of building this story this is a privilege Im giving you guys hell pm me my door is always open.**

 **P.s Feels Like my chapters are getting longer is good or bad need to know.**

 **Bye bye Twilightshortcakes.**


	6. Chapter 6

**So here we are there will be a long section in this chapter about Link servant status so read it is important and it's also incorporated in the chapter has a flash back and everyone of is skills are explained why it's here.**

 **Now this chapter is for The Super Heavy weapons Guy for liking and giving me words of encouragements also Super Heavy if Ganon was to appear I would have to make sure it works, and if so he would have to be a Grand Caster so it could fit is M.O has the King of Evil/Mage so yeah maybe, but that's much, much later I want him to make a bad ass appearance like Thanos (MCU)you know?**

 **Once I've fiured out if I want him in the story what do you guys think?**

 **This fic is rated M for mature your discretion is advised**

 **I don't own anything.**

 _ **XOXOXOOXOX**_

 _ **...His spear roared, cleaving the air apart.**_

 _ **...His sword shrieked, screaming with the wind.**_

They clashed. Sparks flew through the air past one another.

It did not even need to be said that Link and his spear held the advantage in terms of range.

The head of the weapon alone was easily over one meter in its fearsome length. However, having a wider range naturally slows the speed of an attack.

A small amount of time is lost with every thrust as the spear must be pulled back.

Of course, the knight's spear-work did justice to Link, whose name has echoed in every corner of Hyrule. Being nothing more than a Master, it is likely that the others of Rias Peerage could not begin to comprehend what was happening before them.

Yet this barrage of spear thrusts—seemed to be forming an impenetrable stone wall—was being received by the clocked man in front of him, whose swordsmanship was possibly past any masters of sword's of this day in age that .

Meaning that is enemy in front of him was a servant.

Making full use of every gap between thrusts, he began to close the distance one step at a time. However, even for an excellent swordsman, it did not a matter of course that every spear thrust can be defended against without fail.

It is all the more impossible to fully receive the constant attacks of a spearman that has stepped so far into the domain of gods.

In spite of this, the Saber class servant calmly continued his aproach—an act filled with pure confidence

The other Devils, who knew nothing of his legend, wanted to snort and call him fool.

'Nothing ventured, nothing gained'. 'Finding life through death'. These words themselves were brutally simple.

These were the words Link lived by and he was glade someone else too was living by this ideology.

However, much difficulty lies in actually practicing them, and most who try will only end up as sunken corpses in the mud.

Saber takes yet another step further. Maneuvering his sword with the smallest possible movements has he wards off the spear's barrages. However, that is far from enough.

And then he suddenly countered the young spearman.

Several slashes connected directly with Link's vitals. His arteries were slashed apart, and his forehead was cut open,

—but it turns out that was not the case.

"...?!"

Saber immediately fell back from the bizarre scene. After gaining some distance, he looked at the young servant coldly.

"Those wounds are shallow."

"I could say the same for you"

Link and the Saber had already perforated each other, not once, but seventy-eight times—with every single one of them being in a vital point.

Yet they still calmly held there weapon's.

It isn't as though they hadn't received any wounds, but the shallowness of each was too strange.

With the amount of force they had put into each strike, their arms should have been torn apart and eyes should have been gouged out.

However thanks to Link's minor healing abilities, all of his wounds closed at once, proving that they were shallow enough to allow for immediate regeneration.

While someone else healed Saber's wounds lurking somewhere in the shadow's.

But that cannot be possible. It would at least be logical, albeit unbelievable, if Link had somehow managed to handle Saber's counter earlier.

But receiving so little damage even after being hit directly it simply could not be...It was an impossibility and, at the same time, a phenomenon that surely occurred—so there must be have been another reason.

A reason why the Servant of Gremory could not be severely wounded...

Perhaps he is a favorite of the Gods, much like other servants he knew of, or has trained his body to become like this, or...

"Ah... I see. Finally, I understand."

A feeling of exaltation—something Saber had not felt in a very long time—took hold in his heart.

'Yes... this Fighter was truly most similar to him.' The Saber thought.

Of course, Link feels as shocked as his opponent. He possessed the Blood Armor of the Evil Dragon

Armor of Fafnir—a cheat of an ability that re-enacts the legend of the the hero who washed in dragon's blood,nullifying all attacks of rank B and below.

In other words, it should have been impossible for Link to be hurt in this state... that Incredible great sword is enemy wiled, which had seemed to be a divine construct was not a regular piece of armament and was not fully activated as a Noble Phantasm.

Yet every single one of the seventy-eight strikes made by Saber had caused him damage. The wounds were light enough to be instantly healed by his Rias's thaumaturgy it was the after effect of the contract they had

Rias could boost him or heal him with her Magic (Prana), if ever is own healing abilities decided to fail him she would be there for the young Knight and make sure he stayed alive.

Such were the contract made between Heroic Spirits and There Master's.

... but there was more than enough to make Link cautious.

It means that Saber's sword possesses power proportionate to an A-rank attack or could even be a sword effective against all person with draconic attributes. But while the sword itself is certainly a rare gem, it never could have penetrated his dragon's body and landed a blow by itself.

Saber's destructive force came from his immense physical strength and his transcendent technique.

'Incredible...' The Hylian thought

Link maintained his appearance while allowing his joy to be revealed within himself.

Not even long after he returned from his journey across the world there already stood another mighty figure he could cross spear against sword.

Ever since defeating the dragon that had caused so many villages to wither, Link created accumulated more legends thanks to his

Past feats...but he was afraid that the sensation of struggling against death... grazing his soul against the point of no return.

He was a warrior after all.

With his body now proofed against any and all attacks, the knight simply could butcher his enemies with no thought in the deed to protect his new comrades.

There might not have been any struggle.

It would have been closer to a form of labor.

But this battle has none of that.

'To witness his Divine sword piercing my dragon's armor... his skills...Just how many legends has this man created? Just how many trials has he overcome?' Was the boy's thoughts.

These mere thoughts filled Link with admiration. And it seemed that the swordsman before him held the same opinion.

In silence, they nod at one another—and indulge themselves in the duel once again.

The spear was brandished again at Saber. Between them, there was an eagerness to fight, to battle and to kill—two wills of steel.

Saber corrected his stance with his great sword. Link griped his spear with both hands.

The night was now moonless clouds had just covered it, unlit... but it mattered not, for a sun of high spirits and brisk winds was shining down on them—and these two uncommon Heroic Spirits crossed blades once more.

Everyone was mesmerized how could they not, Legendary Heroes like them were rare insanely rare, and more so hard if not almost impossible to summon.

But there they were clashing blades, against one another at such speed it was impossible to follow it was as if they weren't there, if the random explosion's and debris had not appeared every now and then, it would have felt like they were staring at an empty space.

The concept of speed was lost to them at this moments.

And their skill.

"Ara ara…I-I know Link told us about is skill's but….just wow" Those were the words of admiration from Akeno.

Her follow Devils could only nod.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

" _So Link what are your Skills and Parameters has my servant?" Rias asked curious._

" _Well my Parameters are A strength B+ endurance A+ agility EX mana B-Luck and C (EX) for my Noble Phantasms."_

 _These where rally good Stats worthy of a five star servant._

" _And as for my skills it's like this,"_

" _ **Magic Resistance:**_ _An innate ability that grants protection against magical effects. Unlike the Resistance effect that merely rejects Magical Energy, this ability cancels the spells altogether. Due to me possessing blood of a dragon, I have a stellar A-Rank to (EX) in this ability but my EX is only for a limited time when I use special items or other artefacts, rendering me virtually invulnerable to all types spells from the Age of Gods. This also applies to indirect magical attacks, such as magical hypnosis, petrification, and spatial manipulation."_

" _ **Riding:**_ _The ability to ride mounts. I am proficient in this ability due to riding horses, Mythical beast Birds and Dragons all throughout my l life, allowing me to ride practically any horse or modern vehicle with complete control, even things from far beyond my time such as my heavily modified Yamaha V-Max That I call the Master Cycle a man named Kiritsugu customized for me. Enhancing it with My Mana Burst ability, I am able to keep pace with almost anything in this world and can easily dodge attacks while veering through any kind of traffic, I can even read the air flow to allow myself to accomplish such feats with my eyes closed._

" _ **Charisma:**_ _The natural talent to command an army, which increases the ability of allies during group battles. It is said that a rank of B in this skill is sufficient to lead a nation as its King._

" _ **Instinct:**_ _The power to "feel" the most favorable developments for oneself during battle. Saber has an A Rank in this skill, granting her a refined sixth sense that is close to true precognition in addition to halving the hindrance that visual and auditory obstructions would normally provide._

" _ **Mana Burst (Elemental) :**_ _A skill that allows for an increase in performance by infusing one's weapons and body with magical energy And any type of other elements (Fire, Water, Lightning, Air , for both defensive and offensive purposes, effectively recreating the effects of a jet burst, propelling myself across the battlefield at high speeds while reinforcing my entire body with magical energy. With A-rank, even a stick can become a great weapon in my hands."_

" _But i use this skill mainly for defense and high-speed movement or infuse my weapons with elements, but to use the elements, I need to receive blessing from beings that has the same attributes has me to unlock this ability."_

" _ **Protection of the Faeries:**_ _A blessing from the Elementals that raises My luck but only when in dire straits on the battlefield."_

" _ **Sacred Seal:**_ _I can use this ability to seal an opponent's special skills but only if there Evil or are beasts."_

" _ **Helm Splitter and Finishing Blow:**_ _It's a particularly powerful strike with my Master Sword, but only can be used after a successful counter."_

" _ **Divinity:**_ _A skill that reflects the amount of divine blood a person has. At high levels one is treated as a mixed race of a Divine Spirit, and the level declines when the Heroic Spirit's own rank as a Monster, Demonic Beast raises. It can also decrease due one's dislike for the gods. It also has an effect which reduces special defensive values called "purge defense" in proportion to the Divinity's Rank. That's why if I go Fierce Deity Mode I can be extremely susceptible to any kind of divine attacks it could even one shot me depending of my opponent Noble Phantasm."_

" _ **Eternal Arms Mastership:**_ _A skill that prevents degradation of fighting skills when under the effect of mental hindrance from, the Legend when I slept for one hundred years and woke up with amnesia but i still kept all my skills intact. Thanks to my A-Rank in this skill, I am able to fully utilize all of my legendary martial techniques and weapons be it a bow, axe, sword, spear or a lance, allowing me to fight with the grace and skill of any of the Saber classes_ _with my techniques being engraved into every fiber of my being, letting me fight at full capacity even if I were to be driven completely insane or suffering from the effects of Mind Manipulation."_

" _ **Giant Beast Hunting:**_ _A skill representing my great experience in combating giant enemy life forms and magical beasts. Having fought against and defeated all the magical beasts that invaded Hyrule or other realities Like Lorule during the King of evil's invasions."_

" _ **Battle Continuation:**_ _A skill that reflects one's exceptional vitality and endurance, allowing the user to fight on despite grievous wounds and escape safely even when defeated."_

" _ **Fine Arts**_ _: A talent for creating and recognizing works of fine art. My ability as an artist is often considered legendary at worst and my singing is often considered incredible, I can also recognize abilities and Servants who are also known as artists and musicians due to this skill and my natural talent in these subjects"_

" _ **Military Tactics:**_ _The ability to mobilize and command large forces in group battles. This skill makes me a skilled tactician when mobilizing any kind of forces, allowing me to effectively combat any other group of enemies ."_

" _ **God Slayer**_ _: I Killed countless of god-like beings it has become a skill, allowing me to deal bonus damage to Divine Spirits, wraiths, and demigods."_

" _ **Primordial Rune:**_ _A skill embodying one's knowledge of the Primordial Runes from the Age of Gods. I've long mastered the use of high-level Rune Magic, as well as the Primordial Runes themselves. They are almost like a Magic Crest of their own, and differ from the Runes used today."_

" _ **Courage:**_ _A+ Ability to nullify mental interference such as coercion, confusion, and glamours. Also damage in hand-to-hand combat also increases."_

" _ **Independent Action:**_ _A- I can act in the absence of a Master. However, the Master's backup is necessary if trying to use a Noble Phantasm that takes up a lot of magical energy."_

" _ **Clairvoyance:**_ _B+ Good Eyesight.I can capture with my eyes far-off targets, dynamic vision is improved. Because of a good balance with Eye of the Mind (True), limited future sight is possible but in the form of nightmares."_

" _ **Eye of the Mind (True):**_ _A-Rank its Insight fostered from several life times of battles, training and discipline. It allows me to calmly understand the ability of the opponent and the situation of the predicament one is in, and through combat logic I am able to figure out a way to get out of such a situation."_

" _And finally_ _ **Mystery Killer:**_ _I was known as the greatest "Mystery Killer" in all my past incarnations, slaying countless monsters, demons, apparitions, and laying waste to the bastions of the supernatural in the name of defending Hyrule. As a result, I gain bonuses to my parameters when facing those who utilize magical techniques or wield magical equipment as well as those associated with legendary heroes or the divine."_

 _He took a pause and drank some tea that Akeno had brought, the orthers were in shock to have such a skilled ally like Link in their team was truly a blessing._

" _All of these skills demands an absurd amount of prana but thanks to my triforce I can keep them active has long has I need but if my triforce was to suddenly vanish or you are not supplying a good amount of magic Rias I would be unable to use a lot of my skills."_

 _Rias understood perfectly for every boon Link had there was a weakness to counter it._

" _Now For my noble Phantasms I can only access some of them under really specific conditions"_

 _Rias raised a delicate brow._

" _What are they?"_

" _The enemy must be more powerful than oneself."_

" _The battle must be one-on-one."_

" _The enemy must not be an Elemental."_

" _The battle must be one against evil."_

" _The battle must not involve personal gain."_

" _The battle must not be inhumane."_

" _The battle must be honorable."_

" _The battle must be for the truth."_

" _The battle must be to live."_

" _The battle must be to save the world."_

" _ **The**_ _ **Godess Blade: The True Master Sword**_ _: This is my main Noble Phantasm, it is a powerful Divine Construct similar to Excalibur and Arondight .One of the most strongest holy sword and my most famous and powerful Noble Phantasm. It is a Divine Construct; more specifically, it is a "Last Phantasm", one of the ultimate weapons forged by the gods; or, in this case, it's the crystallization of mankind's wishes forged by the planet itself. Much like Excalibur, it is a weapon designed to protect the planet by, defeating those that would destroy it."_

" _Due to its incredible potential for destruction, its true power is restricted by multiple oaths. It is said to be able to receive any attack without taking damage and raises all of My parameters by one rank in addition to doubling the chance of saving throws in combat. In addition, due to the legend in which I slew several beasts, it possesses Monster and Dragon Slaying properties that make it even more effective against any target with draconic or demonic attributes All of my Seals must be removed if I want to use its full power."_

" _ **Blessings from the Triforce (full):**_ _A blessing automatically given to those who wields the Triforce in its complete form, ranking up all their parameters save for Mana and Luck during battle and allows them to make any wishes but all battle conditions must be met"_

" _**True Master Sword - Overload: Binding Lock Full Resolution - Overweight Sky Light:**_ _Is one of my Noble Phantasms. I overload the Master Sword with my mana, letting the charged magical energy leak out. It is then repurposed into an attack. This Noble Phantasm is something close to a sword skill, which deliberately refrains from emitting the prana as a slash of light, instead releasing it upon cutting at the target. The blue light of the vast magical energy that overflows from the blade has been alluded to look like the sky its restriction to unlock it is. The battle must be one against evil. "_

" _ **Master Sword: Spin Attack:**_ _As a Holy Sword that represents the power of the Triforce, that contains its flames within its hilt gem. By drawing the blade from its sheath and supplying magic energy to the pseudo-sun inside the hilt, the cutting edge extends as far as the eye can see, which is around 13 kilometers. Once swung The Master Sword releases a massive radiation type attack of fire and energy in a wide horizontal arc .It is only effective has an area of effect attack the closer you are from the center the more deadly it will be."_

" _ **Skyward Strike : The True Master Sword:**_ _When activated, it converts my magical energy into a blue light that is then released as a extremely destructive wave of energy on the level of Divine Thaumaturgy. Despite the appearance of this function, only the tip of this energy wave is able to do damage, as the rest of the light emitted by The Master Sword is the dislocation of everything it has destroyed along its path that also act has a shield but leaves my back exposed. My Sword also boasts one of the fastest activation speeds among Noble Phantasms, completing its activation in less than a second. Saber has also demonstrated the ability to partially invoke Excalibur's power in both melee combat and its activated form all seals must be released him I want to use its full potential."_

 _There were also is Spear skills namely._

 _ **Gáe Bolg Alternative: Mipha's Soaring Trident of Piercing Death:**_ _A set of weapons similar to Gáe Bolg, though one-step older. Similarly to the better-known model, it inhibits regeneration, making it difficult to heal from wounds it inflicts. Although one can save themselves through external means of healing, the wound will not heal completely until Link's death or the wound will also not completely be remove if not healed by majestic beast's. Scáthach taught Link to combine Gáe Bolg's two uses, the Barbed Spear that Pierces with Death and the Soaring Spear that Strikes with Death._

 _First, the Barbed Spear reverses causality to pierce their opponent's heart before the cause of the spear being thrust occurs, a sure-fire one-hit kill technique that fills their opponent's body with thorns and destroys it from the inside. As long as the Noble Phantasm's true name is released, it strikes its target without fail, even if they use a technique that reverses time. While it is powerful, those with a high degree of luck and/or divine protection can potentially survive and if Link fights an enemy with greater skill then him he could miss."_

 _ **Gáe Bolg Alternative: Mipha's Soaring Trident of Kick-Piercing Death**_ _: The original usage of Gáe Bolg, which was meant to be thrown by the toes. After kicking Gáe Bolg into the air, Link jumps up with it, and kicks it at his opponent. Similarly to the Soaring Spear that Strikes with Death, it splits into countless spearheads, striking his opponent as if it were a carpet bombing_

 _ **Wisdom(Triforce) :**_ _A vast intellect gained through surpassing the existence of humans while killing pseudo gods and being left outside of the World. Link's A+ rank in this skill allows him to use nearly any other skills, save for the unique skills of other heroes, with a high proficiency, on top of allowing him to teach these skills to those he acknowledges as true heroes. During combat, But he lacks Scatach's incredible A rank Clairvoyance to read the future, she was able to predict the future with such accuracy that she was able to know the circumstances of Cú Chulainn's death._

 _ **Crossing Hyrule:**_ _B While moving he can jump over all obstacles, including opponents, on the field._

 _ **Aesthetics of the Last Spurt:**_ _B- Allows enemy to take the initiative and after confirming the action he can anticipate them, effects are greatly increased with instinct ._

 _ **The Sacred Bow:**_ _a celestial bow given to him by doing different trials in his past lives:_ _The Sacred Bow is one of Link's strongest weapons, if not the strongest. It deals about twice as much damage as the Master Sword, and it is much more powerful and accurate than a normal Bow and Arrow. The Sacred Bow can be used to charge Arrows to do x1.5 damage, making them deal, triple the damage dealt by the Master Sword. However, the real power lies in the special arrows was its add-ons._

 _Silver Arrows were essentially Link's Silver Bullets. As upgrades of the normal arrows, they do massive damage to evil beings_

 _Light Arrows were arrows enchanted with the power of light. They served a similar purpose as the Silver Arrows. They are meant to stun evil beings like Ganondorf._

 _Minor enemies are either insta-killed or suffer a slight electric shock. Light Arrows also pierce through any defenses the opponent might have, including shields and armor. It is also possible to hit two or more opponents with one arrow. They release some light energy too_

 _Fire Arrows are arrows that light their target on fire. They "can melt the coldest of ice." They use up a little bit of magic_

 _Ice Arrows are arrows that freeze their target. They "can freeze the hottest flames." They can also freeze water. They use up a little bit of magic._

 _And he could also summon arrows instantly in his hands._

 _It was a rare gem befitting such an archer. There is nothing it cannot pierce._

 _But it only had one noble phantasm._

 _An anti-Unit Rank A to EX Against evil beings_

 _ **Goddess Light's Snipe:**_ _Is the trump card of this weapon the embodiment of the episode in many of his legends where he is said to always be aimaing at Malice. It manifests as a sniping noble Phantasm "that shoots pure light" Leaving him greatly exposed while he charges his powerful shot._

 _For it to be filled with magical energy one must say "After all, as long there is darkness in the world, 'the light of the archer will always pierce its veil.'"_

 _Despite having a high rank, It possesses a low attack power against anything else that does not radiate an evil aura, making it a weakness that it must be planned out as to fatally hit the target as much as possible with each use of maximum efficiency. , it can also be used once per night._

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOX

'But why do you want to get stronger, you told me that you wanted your own Peerage..Are you here to save someone.'Rias thought while trying to understand her Servant.

It would make sense, if Link becamed King the evil Piece would grant him ten to one hundred times is own power.

This would be esacaly what he need to counter all is NP's (Noble Phantasme) and personal skills since he could not use more then three of them pair day.

And that was if he was lucky.

Since if he ever want past three is whole body could break down and destroy is very soul.

Not a good way to go.

So they decided to make sure he would not go past is limits until he became King and to only allow him to us is Phantasms when they were certain he could kill is enemies.

The sensation of being left behind led Rias to feel something he had not felt in a long time—Embarrassment, and uselessness.

'—I must do something.'

'—I must have the power to do something.'

'—I do. Yes, I do, right at my side.'

She looked at the back of her left hand. Yes, the proof that he was a Master was right there—the bond between Her and Link Servant.

'That's right—use your powers and the others to help him, and the enemy Servant will effortlessly be defeated.' She urge herself to do it.

But Rias mustn't forget that her Servant is not a mere low class hero. He was nothing more than a perfect representation of humanities hope.

She could not allow herself to do anything but watch her friend fight with blank amazement.

As a Master and King, ought she not find victory through skill of craft and calm judgment?

However, she was calm enough to recognize that the present situation was not one Rias could interfere with. Perhaps it is better to say she simply felt too.

 _Powerless._

 _And she hated that._

 _It reminded too much of her marriage contract._

XOXOXOXOXOOXOX

Link's every thrust were like cannon fires, throwing out roaring gusts.

Saber's golden, silver sectioned sword slashed the wind and cleaved the dark.

Every attack was met by their opposites, entwining together and scattering into sparks.

The pinnacles of swordsmen and spearmen continued their struggle for dominance.

The superiority of the Hylyan's technique exceeded Saber's by a slight degree, but Saber was also tougher in body. All things considered, they were more or less an even match in strength. A moment's carelessness could lead to a pierced heart or severed head.

Anyone would be hard-pressed to tell who had the upper hand, but there was the matter of Saber's unknown master. Due to the healing thaumaturgy of his Master, Saber could always recover from damage.

However, The young Heroic Spirit own ability to recover was also considerable, even by himself. Rias must've been powerfully bound to Link to be able to supply him with substantial prana.

The clang of clashing steel rang out for over the ten thousandth time.

They were covered by over a thousand light, recovering wounds.

Finally, both knights stopped, but not from fatigue. For these matchless heroes, even three days' worth of fighting would not exhaust them.

But time waits for no man—and the pitch-black sky was becoming a gloomy dark blue.

In fact, several hours had passed since they first began. Neither had used their Noble Phantasms—neither had even the chance to utter their true names.

"At this rate, we will be fighting under the my master has ordered me to leave since she seen all she needed What of your Friends Devil?"

Link lowered his spear a bit, but said nothing.

"You know you are exceptionally skilled for one so young, you would have made a fine knight amongst us in my era, my King would have been proud too and the fact that you are able to match me, one the strongest knights among my fellow comrade fills me with joy" Saber said cooly.

"I thank you Saber you as well are incredibly strong I could not stop feeling enjoyment in are fight." Link complemented is fellow warrior.

"Yes it is certain you remind me much of my King I hope we could meet again if you do come to us than I shall reveal you my name and give you a duel befitting of a knight of our standards." Saber passionately declared

"I dare to hope that our next meeting will allow us to battle to our heart's content and next time it will be with my sword." Was Link response to Saber.

"I must say... luck has been on my side. I am grateful from the bottom of my heart that the first of my battles was with you and after being atoned for my sins against my King, but know this I expect you to free me of my contract with my horrible master I have right now."

Words of approval from Saber were beyond any prize. Between them was the bond that existed between warriors—an almost innocent, adolescent hope that each would only be felled by the other's arm.

"Farewell, Child Blessed by the Faeries."

Link simply nod and saw him off without a word. Abruptly, Saber turned into spiritual form and disappeared.

The sky began to turn a light violet, signaling daybreak.

"...A splendid battle. As one would expect from a great Servant."

Saber nodded and softly smiled at Rias praise.

"DUDE you were totally awesome." Issei shouted still impressed of what he just saw.

"Yes I have to agree with them you were incredible Link-san."Calmly said Kiba.

"…Epic." Was Konenko only reply has she gave him a small thumbs up.

Link chuckled.

"Ara ara Link keep going like that and buchou might fall for your heroics you _did_ save her now didn't you? she might even give you a reward Fufufu~" Akeno teased.

Rias face flushed red but tried to play it cool.

But it was too late.

They all saw it and a round laughter began.

Rias _Hmphe'd_ and walked towards Link.

CHU~

She smirked when everyone stood silent.

She had just kissed Link.

On the Lips.

"She's right _Linky,_ I can't let you go unrewarded so you get to go out on a date with me." She started to walk away the others still not comprehending what just happened.

"Let's go people"

They moved

XOXOXOXOXOXOOX

 _ **Two Days Later Issei P.O.V**_

"Haa… The road to achieving a successful career sure is hard."

I'm in my room looking at the ceiling and making a fuss.

Pawn—.

That's my trait and role.

A Pawn, that's the lowest role.

So I have to aim up from there… My road to getting a peerage starts by getting onto a rough road. My road to become a proper Devil is full of troubles.

Unlike Link who's having a better time….if you're not counting is super intense death match that is.

I heard that he and Buchou were trying to dig some info up on their attacker.

Link also gave me a Job.

It was to watch over Asia Argento.

He introduced both of us, and I knew at this moment despite dating Irina, that this girl was it. Yeah, I'm talking about that.

Yes, that. She looks exactly like my ideal girl (Blonde beauty version)! Of course I would be attracted to her!

It feels like I need to continue to see her!

Is this is a flag!? I'm thinking something selfish like that.

By the way, there is someone else who is Buchou's [Bishop]. She told me this on the next day after the incident we had after that ugly Stray Devil was killed and that other badass knight attacked us.

"My [Bishop] already exists. But that [Bishop] is not here. The [Bishop] is at a different place, following a different order, working for me. If there is a chance, then I will introduce the [Bishop] to you."

That's what she said. Who is that person? Maybe I could meet that

person soon. I hope he's cool.

So I was chosen as the left over [Pawn]. I have many difficulties to overcome. When I think about it, was I actually okay with this? I was killed by a Fallen Angel because of the Kamehameha equipping device, the Sacred Gear.

She also used my feelings of friendship.

Then after that, I was turned into a Devil. I was picked up by a beautiful but cunning Devil who said to me that I was her "Servant", discovered my brother was actually some legendary super powered Hero then was deceived that "I can makemy own team easly.".

I work my butt off every day as Buchou's servant.

Handing out leaflets.

And making contracts.

But my demonic-power is low, so I can't use the magic-circle to getteleported to the client's place.

Something like this has never happened before, the worst Devil ever.

That's me.

BREATHES IN.

I inhaled some air. If I think about it, I feel like last year when I was super perverted, I tried a lot of things to become popular with the girls, but after all, I could'nt win against good looking guys.

I also didn't had any dreams, That was until Link sat me down and showed me the way of becoming a better person before going to travel across the world.

Slaying Dragons and visiting the Land of the dead to be taught how to use is spear…there's also that story about a centaur he hadn't told me yet.

Some half horse half man that trained heroes and became a star...no no a constellation right-I think.

In Greece was it?

Anyways.

Maybe that's a good thing that I turned into a Devil because I have dreams now.

Wait, is turning into a Devil even a good thing? Well, if I haven't been saved by Buchou back then, my life would have been over. Just like this, I don't have time to enjoy my youth.

Well it's kinda…fun. I'm surrounded by a bunch of bishojous and everyone is kind.

Well, for a Devil, that is.

Rias-buchou is cool and Akeno-san is beautiful as long as I don't piss her off….

Koneko-chan also isn't a problem as long as I act normal.

Kiba pisses me off, but he talks to me normally even though he's a good-looking guy... He's actually a good guy.A damn good-looking guy.

You really can't judge people by their appearance. Looks like my imagination of a good looking guy is changing.

My brother is a Badass enough said.

Then I remembered about the beautiful blonde Sister, Asia.

She was a beautiful girl. If I was to have a girlfriend…I stop there and covered my face. Wait, I'm already in a serious relationship I cant screw this up.

Stupid love cucking me everywhere I go .

Shit. Why is my life always controlled by someone else?

Maybe that's how life works. A lot of mysterious things happen around me, so I have a feeling that I was dragged into it.

Asia…Sister huh.

The person who is standing on the opposite side of me.

I probably won't meet her ever again once my guarding duty is done.

That girl will walk her own path, and I will walk my own path.

We just happen to be the servant of a Devil and the servant of God.

We just met by chance.

We probably shouldn't see each other again. It might lead us to an unfortunate destiny.

Just like that, I'm thinking something cool.

"Aaaah, yes, yes, I'm just a weak [Pawn]. There's nothing good about me, so can I even get a peerage…? How about it, Maou- sama? Well, it's probably useless discussing this with the Maousama, anyways."

I laugh bitterly at myself.

I'm going to have a goal. That's it.

First of all, my goal will be to use the magic-circle to get transported.

This will be my first step. Yeah, this is it. Yup! I'm getting fired up.

Sobbing time is over. I've turned into a Devil. That can't be changed.

Then I will have to live on as a Devil. And I will make my dream come true as a Devil.

Even if I can't, working hard to achieve it will be my life goal.

Yeah! I can do it! I'm going to do it!

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

It was late, and Issei was on is bicycle heading towards a particular house.

Not a mansion or an apartment, but just an ordinary house.

'It's my first time, so what shall I do? Since the client isn't living alone, won't the client's family see me? After all, I actually have to visit the house to make a contract.'

He was told before that ordinary human could not detect him.

'but does it apply to this situation as well? I'm worried' He realizes when he was about to push the bell.

The entrance door is opened.

'…Seriously, leaving the door open in the middle of the night.' He thought

HEARTBEAT

He suddenly felt uneasy.

'What is this? I have a really bad feeling.'

But he was already walking into the house.

The younger Hyoudou looked inside from the entrance.

There are no lights in the hallway. There was a staircase that led to the second floor, but there are no lights on.

There was only one room at the end of the first floor that had some lights on, and it's was a faint light.

'…Yeah, there's something definitely wrong. I feel no presence of any human. Are they sleeping? Impossible. Then I wouldnt be able to feel this uneasiness.'

The boy toke is shoes off at the entrance and carried them in his hands.

He walked into the room without making a sound.

'I'm a Devil, not a thief.' He was thinking of an excuse like that.

He looked into the room from the door that was slightly opened, and the brightness was due to the candles.

"…Hello. I'm a Devil from the Gremory's household… Umm, is the client here?"

He asked quietly, but there was no reply.

It couldn't be helped, so he entered the room.

It was a living room and there was also television, a sofa, a table, and such.

'It looks like an ordinary living room—.'

Then he suddenly stopped is breath. Is eyes were glued to the wall.

A wall.

There was a corpse nailed to the wall.

It was upside down.

…A human.

'It's a male. Is he the person who lives here? But why…?'

The corpse had been cut viciously. Something that looked like a giblet was coming out from the wounds…

"Gough."

Ise vomited out the thing inside my stomach on the spot.

'I didn't vomit when I saw that monster, but my body reacted to seeing this corpse. I can't endure looking at this corpse anymore.'

The corpse was attached to the wall with screws, making the shape of a cross upside down.

There were big and thick screws screwed into the palm of each hand, into the feet, and at the middle of its torso.

'This isn't normal.'

'Not normal at all!'

'You can't kill a person like this with a normal mind!'He argued inside is mind trying to make sense of what was happening.

There was a puddle of blood on the floor from the drips of blood falling from the corpse.

There was also a writing on the wall.

"W-What is this…?"

"It's written as "Punishment for those who did bad deeds!". I just borrowed the sentence from someone important." Suddenly the voice of a young male came from behind the Pawn.

When he turned around, there was a man with white hair. He seemed to be a foreigner and he looked like he was still a teenager.

He's dressing up like a priest. He's also a bishounen.

Seeing Issei, the priest made an evil smile.

"Hmm hmm. Well, well, if it isn't a Devil-kun!"

He seemed to be really happy.

Then, the thing that Rias told Link came back to his mind.

'— _Don't get involved with people from the Church. Especially the Exorcists. They are our biggest enemy. They can easily eliminate us because their powers are supported by the prayer of God.'_

He was a priest, so that meant he was related to the Church.

'This is bad…He even knows that I'm a Devil, so am I in the worst situation there is, again?'

"I'm a priest~ A boy priest~ I cut down devil-like people~, and I laugh at them~ I cut the head of you Devils, and receive my meal~ "

The priest stared to sing.

'I-I don't get it. What is wrong with this guy!?'

"My name is Freed Zelzan. I belong to a certain Exorcism organisation. Ah, just because I introduced myself doesn't mean you have to. I don't want to remember your name in my memory, so please don't. It's okay, since you are going to die soon. I will make sure of it. It might hurt at first, but later you will feel so good that you will cry. Now let's open the new door -ZE!"

Issei had never met someone like him before. His words hadn't made any sense.

'So this guy is an Exorcist. I'm in trouble now.'

But there was something he wanted to say to the singing man. he swallowed down is spit and asked him.

"Hey, was it you? The one who killed this person?"

"Yes, yes. I killed him. Because~, he was a regular criminal who has been summoning Devils, so I had to kill him."

'W-What kind of an excuse is that!?'

"Huh? Are you shocked? Aren't you running away? That's weird? Really Weird. I mean humans who make a pact with Devils are scum. Scum indeed. Can't you understand that? No? Is that so? Well you are a scum Devil after all."

'This guy is crazy! You can't even have a normal conversation with him! But I will say what I have to!'

"How can a human kill another human, then!? Aren't you only supposed to kill Devils?"

"Haaaaa? What the fuck is that? A mere Devil like you is lecturing me? Hahaha. I will laugh at this. You probably could get a reward for being funny. Okay then, listen carefully you shitty Devil. Devils also use humans' greed to survive. Relying on a Devil proves that you are no longer a human. It's the end. That's why I killed him~. I make a living by killing Devils and those that are contracted to a Devil. That's my job."

"Even Devil's won't go this far!" Issei countered

"Haa~~? What are you talking about? Devils are trash. Do you know they are a shitty existence? Do you know this is common sense? Didn't you know? Seriously, you should start your life back from a toddler. Wait, it's useless to tell this to a reincarnated Devil like you. More like, I have to kill you! Hahahaha. It's awesome, isn't it? It's the best, isn't it?"

The priest pulls out a sword that had no blade, and a gun.

VZOOOM.

A sound vibrates in the air.

The sword that only had a handle turned into a thing like a beam saber.

'What is that? It looks like a beam saber from Gundam.' Ise thought

"You kind of irritate me, so can I cut you? Can I shoot you? Is it OK? Okay then. Now I'm going to stab your heart with this blade of light, and I'm going to blow your head with this cool looking gun! Man, I'm seriously going to fall in love!"

SWIFT!

The priest came sprinting towards me!

He slashed his blade of light at Issei.

But The young Pawn had already thrown is shoes at the exorcist face.

"What the Hell!?" He screamed.

And stumbled foward

'Okay now just Like Link thaught me!'

Issei rushed forward

He extended both arms, and before the charging Exorsicm could complet is swing, Ise coiled his arms around the crazed man.

The instant his wrists were seized in a hold, his senses rang out in alarm. Forcefully halting his sword slash as it grazed Issei's leg, The Pawn didn't negate the momentum of the priest charge but instead cleverly transferred his body weight and—

'A throwing technique…!?' Thought the white haired teen.

The instant that he realized what Issei was doing, he felt himself getting flung through the air upside down.

It was similar to a one‐armed shoulder throw in judo, but the way it immobilized the joints of his wrists was completely merciless...

...Hitting the deadly weapon known as the ground, Freed's eyes widened as he experienced an impact that seemed to make his very guts reverberate. Freed's entire body froze for just a few seconds as if he was tied down with chains.

This was Pankration an old Fighting style that was invented in Greec which combined wrestling, pro-boxing and a bit of modern kick-boxing.

'I am so glad that centaur taught Link some cool technique's.' Was Issei's happy thought's.

'I just barely dodged it, but intense pain runs through my leg.'

There was suddenly smoke coming out of the priest's gun.

'Was I shot? But I don't hear any gunshots.'

Then suddenly he felt another shot of pain on is leg again.

"Guaaaah!"

He fell on his knees while moaning.

'It hurts! But I know this pain!'

"How is it!?You little shit."Said Freed has he struggled greatly to get back up

"The special bullet made for the Exorcists, the bullet of light! And it doesn't make any sound. Since its bullet of had me good I give that Devil, this situation turns both of us on, doesn't it?"

'The pain of light. Yeah, this is the pain of light.'

To a Devil, light wass poisonous. Once hit, the pain could go through your entire body.

"Die, die, Devil! Die Devil! Turn to dust and disappear! This is all for my entertainment!"

The priest is laughing madly and is about to finish me off.

"Please stop!"

Then there was a voice of a woman I am familiar with.

The priest froze his posture to where he was about to attack Hyoudou, and looked towards the direction where the voice came from.

Issei also looked to the same direction.

—!

A girl was there, and he knew her.

"Asia."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOX

 **Bloody fucking hell that chapter was long especially with wrighting Link's stupid ass servant status bloody hell. Now you're going to say "Twilight, Link's way to op man and why does he has all of those skill no other servants has that much" I know that trust me, all of these are from different servants to reflect Link's skills and do not forget this is composite Link all of is incarnation's into one that's why he has so many skill's and even then, if you have read through all of Links profile you would know all of the condition of his NP's and skills because if link goes overboard with all he has, he going to die.**

 **He is so strong that it could literally kill him. Anyways I hope you guys know who's that other servant was and yes I have mentioned one of Link's teacher the centaur…you all know who it is right? There was so many hints for both I would be disappointed if you don't know who they were. Anyways no updates for two days ever since the story I'v been feeding you all shit ton of chapters I've posted six chapters in less than a week and I've also been editing the shit out of it because I cant find a freaking beta reader, yah I deserve a break.**

 **Bye Twilightshortcakes.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ya I lied I I told you guys no update but after thinking about and seeing your reviews I just couldn't help my self hell I already wrote the start of their training arc and some part of Riser's acr as well this chapter will be right befor the end of Asia's arc next one is the end of it so expect a good fight between Link and are mysterious saber.**

 **So merendinoemiliano asked some really good question's which I will answear at the and of the chapter what are they you ask well first is**

 **1)In DxD, technically, the Age of Gods is still present. While The Pantheons are probably weaker than the one' in ancient times , the gods are very much still alive and power full, alongside , devils, angels, other magical creatures and their own magical system, that had evolved century after centauries. So DxD Mages aren't limited Like fate's ones.**

 **2)Are the Servants in this world as 'normal' people? ( like Scat or Link), Half familiar summoned from the Throne of heroes like fate or a mixture of both, depending of the charater? In the seconde case. I actually doubt Evil Pieces or Brave saints could affect them.**

 **3)In first case, The NP's (Noble Phantasms) are presented as Sacred Gears, Magical Weapon's or what?**

 **All will be answered at the end of this chapter.**

 **Now this Chapter Is for PkmntrainerCam who fav and reviewed my story**

 **And about Pkmnt Female Gasper is intresting but how would we make this work im open to ideas.**

 **This story is rated M for Mature your discretion is advised**

 **I don't own anything.**

XOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOOX

"Asia."

Yes, the blond Sister was standing there.

"Well if it isn't my assistant, Asia-chan. What happened? Did you finish putting the barrier?"

"! N-Noooooooo!"

Asia screamed after seeing the corpse that had been nailed to the wall.

"Thank you for the adorable scream! Oh yeah, this is your first time seeing a corpse like this, isn't it, Asia-chan? Then look carefully. We have the humans that are entranced by a Devil die like this."

"…N-No…"

She then looked at them and was shocked to see Issei.

"…Father Freed…that person…"

Asia looks at her friend directly.

"Person? No, no. This shit here is a Devil. Hahaha, what are you misunderstanding?"

"—! Ise-san is a…Devil…does that mean Link is a devil too?"

She seemed to be in shock to find out the truth, and didn't know what to say.

"What, what? You guys know each other? Wow. Now this is a big surprise. Is it the forbidden love between a Devil and a Sister? Seriously? Are you serious and who the hell is Link another shitty Devil? "

Freed, the priest, looks at both Asia and Ise.

'…I didn't want her to know.'

Issei wanted it to stay like that. It would have been better that she didn't know.

'I didn't plan on seeing her again.'

'I just wanted her to think of me as a kind high school student who lives in this town.'

He didn't know what to say. Destiny felt rotten .

'Asia's eyes are making me feel bad.'

'I'm sorry. I'm sorry for being a Devil.'

"Ahaha! Devils and humans can never coexist! Especially humans from the Church and the Devils are the biggest enemies! Also, we are a group of heretics that was deserted by God. Asia-tan and I are humans that can't survive without the support of Fallen Angels-sama."

'Fallen Angel? What does he mean? Don't priests and nuns work under God?'

"Well now, leaving that aside, I need to kill this trash here or else I can't finish my job, so here I come. Are you ready?"

The priest thrusts his sword toward Ise again.

'If I get stabbed by that in my chest, I will be killed… Even if I do survive, I will end up like that the client who is nailed to the wall and then have my body slashed.'

Feeling of fear controls my body when I think about it. This is bad.

'This situation is really bad! I will be killed without being able to move my body!'

While Ise was thinking about it, the blond Sister walked between the

priest and her Devil friend.

She stood in front of him with her arms spread as if she was protecting the Pawn.

The priest puts on a stern look when he saw this.

"…Hey, hey. Are you serious? Asia-tan, do you know what you are doing?"

"…I do. Father Freed, I beg you. Please forgive this person. Please let him go." She pleaded.

Ise became speechless after hearing her.

'Asia? Are you protecting me?'

"I can't stand it anymore… You can't kill people just because they are entranced to a Devil and you also can't kill Devils. It's wrong!"

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!? Don't talk shit, bitch! You also learned that Devils are trash at the Church! Seriously, is there something wrong with your brain!?"

Freed now had an anguished expression.

"There are good people, even among Devils!"

"There aren't, idiooooooot!"

"T-That's what I thought until recently… But Ise and Link are good persons. That fact asen't change even after I found out they were Devils! Killing someone is unforgivable! This kind of act! God won't allow such acts!"

She saw the corpse, and she found out that he and his brother were Devils, so she should have hated them. But Asia wasn't backing down.

'…There's a bruise mark on her face. That bastard actually hit her.'

"…The Fallen Angel girl told me very strongly that I can't kill you. But I'm getting a bit pissed. Since I can't kill you, than can I rape you or something? If I don't, I won't be able to heal my heart. But before that, I need to kill that trash over there."

The priest pointed his blade of light at the Devil again.

'…I can't run away while leaving Asia here.I can't leave her here with him who just talked about doing scary stuff! If I'm running away, then it will be with Asia.'

'So I have to fight…'

'Can I fight using my Sacred Gear? Even though I don't know its effect? I'm also the weakest Piece, [Pawn]. I have a slim chance of winning. But I have to…'

"I can't leave a girl who just defended me. So come!"

I made a fighting posture in front of the priest.

The priest whistles and seems really happy.

"Eh? Eh? Seriously? Seriously? You are going to fight me? You will die, you know? You will die with a lot of pain? I have no intention of killing you painlessly, okay? Now then. Let's see if I can make a new record for the smallest minced-meat!"

He was talking insanely creepy again.

'But I can't act pathetically front of Asia and Link told me to protect her.'

The priest jumps up high, —then the floor glows in a blue and white colour.

"What is this?"

The priest becomes suspicious when the floor glows. The blue light starts to form a shape.

'—It's a magic-circle.'

And he had seen it before.

The magic-circle of the Gremory household!

'I-Is it…!'

FLASH!

The magic-circle that appeared on the floor shines. Then the people

Ise knew appeared from it.

Devils.

"Hyoudou-kun, we came to rescue you."

Kiba smiles at is Friend.

"Ara ara. This is awful."

"…Priest."

Akeno and Koneko!

'Yes, my comrades. Kuu! They came to rescue me!'

The young Hyoudou felt moved.

"Hyahou! Here's a present for a group of Devils!"

The priest starts slashing his sword.

KAGIN!

The sound of the metal echoes through the room. Kiba blocks the

priest's attack with his sword.

"I'm sorry. He's one of us! We can't let you lay a finger on him!"

"Oh, oh! A mere Devil being concerned about their comrade? What are you guys? Devil Squadron, the Devil Rangers? That's nice. I can feel the heat. I'm getting turned on! So how is it? Are you the one sticking it in, and is he the one bending? So are you guys in that sort of relationship?"

They were exchanging swords but the priest was getting cocky and stuck his tongue out while he was shaking his tongue and his head. The guy was completely looking down on them!

Fatal mistake

Kba suddenly thrust is sword upward, breaking the Exorcist guard and suddenly dissapered out of is field of vision.

Ther was an opening.

Koneko capitalized on it and dropped kicked him, the priest went through the walls of the house, into the kitchen and landed into the back yard he rolled several times before getting himself back on his feet, he held is stomach that was burning in pain.

Kiba and Koneko were exchanging a small smile Link had been training them for two days so far so they could become the best Peerage he taught Kiba and Koneko some move and how to read their enemies and teammates movement to in order to shift the course of a battle.

They were trying to become the perfect tag team between a Knight and a Rook covering each others weaknesses while taking advantage of their strengths, Link figured for Kiba a cross between something like a rapier for the light weight and speed and some of the base could be like a short sword for better control when to close to an opponent or fighting in tight spaces.

He then trained Koneko with Issei since both of them weren't the fastest they could still use their enemies own speed and momentum against themselves for devastating effects that's why he taught them Pankration it was perfect for them especial Koneko who was nimble like a cat so it allowed her to grapple her enemies in several ways.

'Yeah, that guy is definitely felt that.'

"Ara ara what a vulgar mouth. It's hard to believe you are a priest…

Oh, that's why you are a "Stray Exorcist", right?" Said Akeno with a fake smile.

Befor the exorcist could respond he noticed a bunch of small colorfull rocks that were around him making a perefect cirlcle.

They started to glow.

"What the F-" he was cut off.

By the sound of Lightning and small cruel laugh crashing down on him making him spasme in pain

While the electricity started to form a dome of lightning around him thanks to the magical stone's that was around him.

Link Had trained Akeno in Advanced mage craft, traps, status effects like buffs, debuffs, trap making in order to control the battlefield and assist her allies has an offensive support to the team, her mage craft was good since she seemed to have a natural talent at it, and the fact that she could use any abilities of The Evil Pieces has a Queen except for King made it a lot better.

It allowed her to cover any weakness by boosting her stats but it also required a lot of practice and a bigger magical circuit that she lacked for now so she needed to train a lot more if she wanted to be the ultimate Queen.

The priest was able to regain a bit of control of his body.

"Yeah, yeah! Fucking Devils it hurts and I'm vulgar! Not sorry about that! That's because I strayed away! I was kicked out! That's why, screw the Vatican! I'm all right as long as I get to cut Devils whenever I feel like it!"

He started to gather so magic in his hands.

The others had calm expression on their faces.

" _No matter what the situation is try to keep a calm face, it will annoy certain types of people and if you have to, just out right taunt them not very heroic I know but do whatever it takes to throw you opponent out of balance and create an opening so you can take them down"_

They remembered the words of wisdom from Link during their training sessions.

The boy priest, Freed, is still laughing and enjoying the fight.

"You are the type that is the most hard to deal with. Someone who feels like they are living by cutting Devils…the one who causes the most harm to us." Said Kiba.

"Haaaaah!? You know, I don't want to be told off by a Devil? I'm trying to live now just like other people! I'm not in a position where pests like you can talk down to me!"

"Even Devils have rules and by the looks of it you'll likely run out of job."Akeno said while smiling, but her eyes are serious.

She was showing a sign of will to fight and hostility towards Freed.

Koneko title her head a bit and taped her temple with her index finger.

"…Can't get any jobs if you're dead priest." She said with a detached tone to her voice.

"Fuck you all. I hate those passionate eyes. Shitty Devils, I can feel my urge of wanting to kill you all why I will kill you all! Yes I love the feeling of intending to kill and getting intended to kill!"

"Then disappear."

The person who appears on the spatio is was a crimson-haired girl, —

'Rias-buchou!'

"Ise, I'm sorry. I never expected that a Stray Exorcist will visit this client's house."

Rias, who was apologizing to Issey, narrowed her eyes after seeing is wounds.

"…Ise. Did you get wounded?"

"Ah, sorry… I was shot…"

Ise tried to deceive her by laughing.

'Ah, looks like she will yell at me afterwards. Sorry for being so carless, Buchou.'

But Rias didn't say anything to her Pawn and gave a cold expression to the priest.

"Looks like you have been looking after my servant?"

Her voice is low and sounds scary.

'Wow, Buchou is pissed.'

"Yes, yes. I have been playing around with it. I was planning to cut his body all over but I was interrupted and it finished as a dream."

BON!

A section of the yard the priest was traped in thanks to Akeno's Lightning cage dissapered.

It was Rias. She had shot out a spear made of pure red energy.

Finally Link had trained rias into Making different shapes with her magic in order to recreat the effect of an Fallen Angel Light spear, it was long and hard but they had managed for while she was able to make spears and daggers with Link told her of an ability called Tracing Kiba was really helpful since makin weapons was is speaciality,and so they had trained long and hard for today's it was noway near complet but at least there was progress.

She could also use it when someone was too close to her has a weapon, and since she could control it to a certain degree it allowed to leave it behind and setting it of like a bombe.

"I make sure I never forgive those who harm my servants. I especially can't forgive a lowlife like you damaging Link's little brother after I make a promise to protect him."

Her intensity causes the atmosphere to feel frozen. Her killing intent lurks around the room. There is a thing that looks like waves of demonic-power surrounding Buchou.

But the priest had survived with the power he had build in his hand he had made a hole into the ground and fell into it for cover, he would had surely died if he had not plan ahead.

"! Buchou, there seems to be few Fallen Angels heading to this house. At this rate we will be at a disadvantage."

It Seemed like Akeno had detected something and informed them.

'The Fallen Angels are approaching? Those guys with black wings?'Ise thought

Rias gave a stare at the priest who was climbing out of is hole.

"…Akeno, we will return to our headquarters once we retrieve Ise. Prepare for teleportation Kiba once we make it out contact Link tell him to meet us back at base, the boundary field I placed won't be much use to us if an all out battle breaks out."

"Yes."

"understood"

Akeno started to cast a spell as soon as Rias urges her to.

'Teleport? Are we running away?'

Ise then looked at Asia.

"Buchou! We have to take her as well!" The Pawn tried to reason.

"It's impossible. Only Devils can use the magic-circle to transport. Also, this magic-circle can only teleport me and my servants."

"N-No…"

His eyes and Asia's eyes met. She just smiled at him.

"Asia!"

"Ise, let's meet again."

That was the last words they exchanged at this place.

Next moment, Akeno finishes casting the spell, and the magic circle on the floor started to glow blue again.

"Like I will let you escape!"

The priest came slashing at them

But Kiba made swords appear around Koneko, She threw them with such force and speed they seemed to have dissapered

She look on her left at the sofa.

And threw the sofa against him.

By the time the priest deflects some of the swords away the sofa had crashed into him and into another yard.

Has for the Devils they had already teleported to the club room.

Ise did not have the time to think about is first impression of teleportation through a magic-circle; He only remembered the smile Asia gave him last.

XOXOXOOXOXOX

 **Occult Research Club Room**

"There are two types of Exorcists."

The Sacred Gear user was listening to Rias's explanation while having is legs healed.

"The first are the Exorcists who receive the blessing from God to perform exorcism in the name of justice. This group of Exorcist borrows its power from God and Angels to eliminate Devils and a good part of them are stronger than your average Magus. And there is another one. — "Stray Exorcists"."

"Stray?" Issei asked.

The redhead nods at his question.

"Exorcism is a holy ceremony that is performed in the name of God. But sometimes, there are Exorcists who starts to enjoy the act of killing Devils. They are beings who have found killing Devils as joy and as their purpose of life. So they get kicked out from the Church without exception. Or they get erased for being found guilty."

"Erased…so they get killed."

"But there are those who survive. What do you think happens to those Exorcists? It's simple. They go to the Fallen Angels."

"Fallen Angels are the ones with black wings, right?"

"Yes. Even though Fallen Angels are beings that were kicked out from the heaven, they still have the power of light, — the power to eliminate Devils. The Fallen Angels also lost a lot of their comrades and their men in the previous war. That's why they started to collect servants, just like us."

I understood the situation as soon as she told me that much.

"So the Fallen Angels who finds the Devils a nuisance and theExorcists who wants to kill Devils have the same objective, right?"

"Yes. That's why they are called "Stray Exorcists". So the dangerous Exorcists who became addicted to Devil-hunts started to attack Devils and the humans with connections to Devils by borrowing powers from the Fallen Angels. The boy priest from earlier is exactly that. He's a "Stray Exorcist" who belongs to an organization with the support of the Fallen Angels. They are not proper Exorcists, but they are still dangerous like the proper ones. No, since they have no restrictions on them, they are much harder to deal with than the actual Exorcists. It's not smart to deal with them. So, the Church you went to before does not belong to God but to the Fallen Angels."

'…I knew they were a threat. I realised how dangerous they are when I was fighting that shitty priest. He is really evil. He only thought about fighting and has joy in killing Devils. Getting involved with the group where more shits like that exist is dangerous. I know that. I really do. But. But!So I have to say it to Buchou.' He conluded

"Buchou, I need to save that girl, Asia!" Issei requested.

"It's impossible. How will you fight them? You are a Devil. And she is a servant of Fallen Angels. It's the two kinds that finds it hard coexist. Saving her means making the Fallen Angels your enemies. …If that happened, we would also have to fight."

"Not only that they have their own Heroic spirit someone who can probably match Link blow for blow if we don't find away to stop him first half of us if not all could be killed."

"…"

"I'm not saying we shouldn't save her but we need a plan of attack, Link is still out there trying to find the enemy Servant's identity he told me to tell you to stay away from Asia a bit until the Fallen Angels calms down a bit so they won't use her has leverage."

Ise couldn't say anything back to her. He knew he might cause trouble to Rias and others due to his recklessness.

He compared Asia with the Gremory and others. But he couldn't find the answer.

Which one was more important?

'That…that will be…'

He realized what a small man he was.

'Because I can't find the right answer.'

'I can't save even a single girl.'

'I am not strong enough.'

XOXOXOXOXOXO

 **Issei P.O.V**

"Haa…"

Noon.

I've skipped school today, and I'm currently sitting on a bench in achildren's park while making a sigh.

The wounds I received from the priest on my leg yesterday haven't completely healed.

According to Buchou, "The Fallen Angel who gave its power to that priest must have a dense power of light", so it seems like they will be troublesome for us Devils since light is poisonous to us.

With this leg, I can't do the Devils' job for a while, so I was told to take a break by Buchou.

Buchou probably has already talked to the teacher so it should be fine. That's because Buchou controls the school from the shadows.

GUU~

My stomach rumbles. Now that I think about it, I haven't eaten since morning.

I have been thinking about Asia and my career as a Devil the whole time.

How can I save Asia? Before that, does Asia even like her current situation?

That, I don't know.

But I have made my own assumption that she won't enjoy working in the same place as a psycho priest who will hit her.

Umm.

If I do things on my own, it will cause a lot of trouble to Buchou, Link and the others.

…I want to get stronger.

That's the only thing in my mind right now.

There are many things that are possible to do only if you are strong. In my short life as a Devil, that is the only thing I'm sure of. It seems like I have to be stronger in order to achieve my dream.

Since then, I've learned trained how to make my Sacred Gear appear whenever I feel like. But since I don't know how to use it, it's awaste. But maybe relying on the Sacred Gear makes me a weakling.

All right. Once my wounds heal, I'm going to start building muscles!

I'm also going to ask Buchou and Akeno how to use demonic powers Since Link will be busy making a solid training schedule.

…I'm not happy, but I'm might ask Kiba to teach me how to use sword since Koneko and me are already learning Pankration . Anyway, I have my plans now.

I'm going to get stronger than that shitty priest. No, I need to be strong enough to defeat some of the Fallen Angels on my own.

I'm a [Pawn], but I can do it as long as I work hard. I want to believe that. Yeah, since I have a new plan, I'll buy lunch somewhere and go home!

When I got up from the bench, the colour gold appears to my I look carefully, there is a blond haired girl that I'm familiar with.

She also notices me. Both of us are shocked at this meeting.

"…Asia?"

"…Ise-san?"

XOXOOXOXOXO

 **No P.O.V**

"…Auu."

It was a strange sight. A Sister was getting confused in front of a register.

"W-What would you like to order…?"

Even the employee didn't know how to handle this situation.

It was lunchtime and Ise took Asia to a fast food restaurant at the business district.

It seems like Asia never had came to this kind of place before, so she was having a hard time choosing her meal.

Ise had offered his help, but she had said proudly, "It's fine, I will manage it somehow", so Ise was watching her the whole time…

'Thinking carefully, you can't speak Japanese.'

Seeing the chance, Ise helped her.

"Sorry. She will have the same order as me."

"Okay."

The employee took the order.

Asia on the other hand was shocked.

"Auu, I'm ashamed. I can't even buy a single hamburger by myself…"

"W-Well, first you need to get used to Japanese."

They headed towards an empty table as soon as they got their meals

while Ise encouraged Asia who was now feeling down.

While we are moving inside the restaurant, most of the male customers are looking at Asia.

It's because she was a nun, but also because she's also really cute.

'Well, any guy will look at her if they saw her.' The Pawn thought

They sat opposite of each other, but Asia was taking a really good look at the hamburger and wasn't eating it.

'Rather, does she even know how to eat it? Wow, what a strange development.'

"Princess, you can eat this by taking the wrap off like this." Issei said in a light teasing tone

The Devil showed her how to do it while smiling.

"T-There's actually a way to eat like that!? A-Amazing!"

'…What a new reaction. You are seriously cute, Asia.'

"You also eat the fries like this."

"Oh my!"

Asia was looking at herfriend eating the fries with very keen eyes.

"No no, you also eat, Asia."

"Y-Yes."

She took a small bite of the burger.

She starts eating it.

"D-Delicious! This burger is very delicious!"

This girl is saying it while her eyes are shining. What does she

normally eat?

"You never ate a burger before?"

"No. I have seen it often on television, but it's my first time eating it. I'm moved! It's delicious!"

"Oh. So what do you normally eat?"

"Mainly bread and soup. I also eat vegetable and pasta food."

Such simple food. Is Church like that?

"Is that right? Then eat it carefully so you remember the taste and maube Link could cook you some stuff someday he is insanely good. "

"Oh really Link seems to be able to do a lot of things, but if so I can't wait to try it then."

Asia started eating again with gusto.

'But why was she at that park? She said she has time off, but it seems like she is running away from something. When she saw me, she seemed relieved.'

Ise wanted to ask her but that might have been a thoughtless question.

'I probably should wait till she feels like telling me.I will help her any time,there is also the thing about Buchou and the others. But I can't tell her that. It's so irritating.' He thought slightly peeved that things were getting complicated.

'Oh well, since she is enjoying eating her hamburger, I'll feel bad for asking her something that will make her depressed. Yeah, that's it. Just for today, we shall forget about everything.'

That was the answer Ise came up with.

"Asia."

"Y-Yes."

"We will go and have some fun now."

"Eh?"

"Let's go to the game centre."

XOXOOXOXOXOXXOOX

"The legendary fastest downhill driver, Ise!"

Booooom!

He put his foot down on the accelerator, and quickly changed the gear around the curve, he then went past both cars.

"Fast! You are so fast Ise-san!"

'Fufufu, are you watching me Asia? Now fall in love with my driving handling technique!'

Just like that, He was playing a racing game at the game centre.

'Even though I look like this, I didn't join any school club before joining the Occult research club. The three of us, Motohama, Matsuda, and I went through all of the game centres game or not, I can beat any games!'

[WIN!]

The sign that shows Ise victory appears on is screen.

'Yeah, looks like I made a new track record again… But Still below so dude called Epona Who the hell is Epona.'

Then Issei had lost sight of Asia. When he looked, she was standing in front of a crane game.

"What is it?"

"Hau! N-No… I-It's nothing."

When he asked her, she tried to hide it.

"Is there something you want?"

When the younger Hyoudou looked inside the crane game there was a doll of "Rache-kun" inside.

It's a cute mascot based on a mouse.

If he remembered correctly, this character came from Japan but it was popular worldwide. So that's why Asia also knew it.

"Asia, do you like Rache-kun?"

"Eh? N-No, t-that is…"

Asia's face got red, and she nodded her head shyly.

"Okay. I will get it for you!"

"Eh? B-But…!"

"It's okay, I will get it."

Strike while the iron is hot was the expression and Issei took it to heart .he put the coin in immediately and started controlling the crane.

"I'm pretty good at crane games you know?"

Well, that's what he said, but Ise had a hard time getting it.

On his first try he dropped the doll on a good location, and on is second try he totally missed.

On his third and fourth try he missed it as well, but when Asia became worried on his fifth try, I finally managed to get it!

"Yeah!"

Ise made a victory pose and then took Rache-kun which he just dropped out gave it to Asia.

"Here you go, Asia."

Asia became so happy that she held the doll to her chest.

"Thank you very much, Ise-san. I will take care of this doll."

"Hey hey, if a doll like that makes you happy, then I'll get you more next time."

That's what he said to her, but she shook her head.

"No, this Rache-kun that you gave me represents the wonderful day I met you. I will take good care of this doll."

…Her words made him shy.

But, when this girl says it, it actually seemed so natural.

'Well, never mind!'

"Okay! We haven't started yet! Asia, we will play for the whole day today! Follow me!"

"Y-Yes!"

Ise took Asia's hand and went further into the game centre.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Ah, we played a lot today."

"Y-Yes…I'm a bit tired…"

They were walking on the street while laughing.

'It's already evening. Hahaha, I've skipped school today and had fun till dusk. We are lucky that we didn't get caught by the police. If we did, then I will have been taken into custody right away.'

Ise ended up being tired. Both Asia and he.

'It was fun to see Asia's reaction when we went to the game centreand other shops. Rather, I feel the dating plan that I had made for Irina's come back proven to be of good use.'

He froze.

'What am I thinking I already have a girlfriend.' He mentally berated himself

But Asia was too much for him she made him feel so much more since his girlfriend was still overseas and Akeno did not help at all, since she was constantly flirting with him when they finished their training sessions.

"Oh."

He almost tripped over because of the uncomfortable feeling on is leg.

"Ouch."

Then Ise felt a bit of pain as well.

It was the wound from yesterday. The place where he was shot by Freed.

'Looks like the day when it gets healed will be quite far from now.'

"…Ise-san, are you injured? Is it from yesterday…"

Asia's expression gets cloudy.

'I think I messed up. We were having a good time, but I made her remember something painful.'

But Asia bends down and started to check is injuries.

"Can you please lift your trouser up?"

"S-Sure."

Ise lift's his trousers to have his calf exposed. The bullet mark was still there.

Asia then placed her palm there.

A warm and gentle light shines on my calf.

'It really is a warm light. It's a green light. It's like Asia's eyes and it looks so beautiful,It feels like her kindness is inside her light.'

"How is it?"

Asia stops her light, and she urges him to move.

He move's is leg a bit.

'Oh? Wow. This is amazing!'

"This is amazing Asia. I don't feel uncomfortable anymore! I don't feel any pain at all!"

Ise run's around a bit.

Asia smiles happily when she sees me.

"You are amazing, Asia. The healing power, it's an incredible power.…This is a Sacred Gear, right?"

"Yes, it is."

Just like I thought.

"To tell you the truth, I also have a Sacred Gear. Though, it's not much of a use. Right now, that is."

Asia puts on a shocked face after hearing my confession.

"Ise-san, you also have a Sacred Gear? I didn't realise it at all."

"Hahaha, I don't even know its effect. And to compare it, Asia, your power is amazing. This can heal humans, animals, and also Devils like me, right?"

She put on a complicated expression, then a sad after, a single drop of tear falls from her eyes.

Then, more tears starts flowing out from her eyes.

She then got down and starts to cry.

Ise dosen't know what to do, so he took her to a spot where they could sit.

They sat on a bench on the roadside.

Then, she told me him story about a girl who was once called the.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

 **With Link And the other's**

"Holy Maiden That was Asia title before coming here. " Said the Blond hylian.

"And how did this all happen Link?" Inquired Rias.

So he told them about Asia's past.

"In a certain region in Europe, there was a girl who was discarded by her parents. She was raised in a Church nearby by a nun along with other orphans."

"The girl who was a strong follower of the Church received a special power at the age of 8. She healed a wounded puppy, and a person from the Catholic Church witnessed it by chance. From there on, her life changed. The girl was taken to the main Catholic Church and she was symbolised by many as a "Holy Maiden" because of her healing power."

"She used her power to heal many believers and they were told it was a power of divine protection. Rumors brought rumors and she was respected as a "Holy Maiden". Even without her had no dissatisfaction for how she was treated. People from the Church were kind and she didn't hate healing people."

"She instead was happy that her power was of use. The girl was thankful to her power which was bestowed to her by God."

"But she was a bit lonely. She didn't have any friends she could open up to. Everyone treated her nicely and was nice to her. But there were none willing to become her friend. She understood why."

"She knew that they were looking at her power as something irregular. They didn't look at her as a human but as a creature that could heal humans."

Link scoffed back in is world something has stupide has that wouldn't have happened.

'Hell she is practically this world's Mipha sweet and innocent but with a will of steel' he smiled softly.

But it quickly disappeared has he continue is story.

"But one day, it changed. By coincidence, there was a Devil nearby and she healed it. A wounded Devil. The girl couldn't ignore it. She thought that even if it was a Devil, she had to heal it if it was injured. It was her kindness that made her take such an action. But that changed her life forever."

"One of the people from the Church saw that incident and notified others of the Church."

"The ministers of the Church were shocked about it."

" _A power that can heal Devils!?"_

" _Something absurd like that cannot happen!"_

" _The power of healing can only heal the followers of God!"_

"What a bunch of fools." Link said bitterly and the others could only share is sentiment.

"Yes, there were several people who had the power to heal. But the power to heal the Devil was out of the question. The people of the Church thought it was common sense that the power of healing doesn't work on Fallen Angels and Devils."

Apparently, a similar incident had happened in the past.

The others were surprised.

"The power to heal Fallen Angels and Devils that were not protected by God. But that was feared as the power of a "Witch". So the people saw her as a heretic."

" _Damn witch that heals Devils!"_

"The girl who was respected as a Holy Maiden was then feared as a "Witch" and the Catholic Church abandoned her. She didn't have anywhere to go and the organisation of "StrayExorcists" picked her up."

"In other words, she had to get divine protection from the Fallen Angels." Said Akeno with a frown on her face

Link simply nodded his head and went on with the story.

"But the girl never forgot to pray to God. She also never forgot to thank God. Even so, the girl was abandoned. God didn't save her. What shocked her the most was that there was not even a single person in the Church that was willing to defend her. There was no one who cared about her."

The Blond boy clenched his fist tightly it was an insult to him as A Heroic Spirit to all of them really They did Not fight in the Past for this kind of injustice to live on in the future they tried to make for people like Asia.

Rias stood up and walked towards Link she pressed her forehead against his calming him down a bit ever sense their contract they have bonded in a level only a Master and their servant could reach.

She felt his shame

His anger

And most of all desperation.

He wanted to believe that fighting for a better future, despite how human's could be was a good cause.

"it's okay Link" She told him softly their face so dangerously close to each other.

"We are going to make things right for Asia and everyone else like her, until the day we achieve a better future for everyone"

They stared in each other's eyes.

"We will not lower are weapons"

Link felt is heart skip a beat.

 **[Bond Lvl 2 achieved]**

XOXOXOXOXOX

 **Issei and Asia**

"…It's because I didn't pray enough. It's because I'm clumsy. I'm so stupid that I can't even eat a burger by myself."

The girl, Asia, wipes her tears while laughing.

'I didn't know what to say to her.'

Ise didn't know what to say after finding out her devastating past.

Just like she showed before, she had a Sacred Gear possessor that had the power to heal even Devils.

"This is also a trial that the lord gave me. Since I'm a clumsy nun, the lord gave me this trial. So I have to endure it."

She was laughing as if she was talking to herself.

'You don't have to say anything anymore…'

"I'm sure I will make lots of friends one day. I have a dream. I want to go buy flowers with a friend, buying books and I still want Link to treat me like his little sister, I want someday to have the courage to tell you Ise that-"

She is full of tears.

Ise couldn't look at her any more. She must have been enduring it the whole time.

She has been waiting for God to save her the whole time and had been hiding her feelings all along.

'Hey.'

'Hey God! What's the meaning of this!? Why don't you save this girl! She has been longing for your help!? She has been respecting you more than anyone! What are you doing!? Why aren't you doing anything!? I don't know a single thing about you and I also don't believe in any religion. On top of that, I'm a Devil!'

'But even a Devil like me can talk to her! Weren't you the one that gave us the Sacred Gears?'

'This! This is wrong! Ah, I know. This is what I'm going to do! Watch me, God!'

Ise took her hand. He says something her while looking directly into her eyes which was wet with her tears.

"Asia, I will become your friend. No, we are already friends."

Asia stood there looking puzzled.

"I'm a D-Devil, but it's all right. I won't take Asia"

"…Is that a pact with a Devil?"

"It's not! Asia and I are going to become actual friends! We will put other things aside! We will talk when we want to, we will play when we want to, and yeah, I will also go shopping with you! Whether its books or flowers, we will go shopping much as you want and Link will be here too, we will be more than friends we will be like a family! Okay?"

Even if Ise thought that he was bad at conversation.

He liked to think he did good.

But Asia put her hand on her mouth, and once again starts to shed tears.

Though, this time, her tears didn't seem sad.

"…Ise. I have no common sense."

"We could learn by going around the city! If you go around looking at different things, you would learn eventually."

"…I can't speak Japanese. I also don't know about its culture."

"Link will teach you! He will even make you speak using a proverb! Leave it to him! We could even all go to a museum to look at Japanese national treasure! Samurai! Sushi, and geisha!"

"I also don't know what to talk about with a friend."

I hold Asia's hand tightly.

"You talked to me normally for a whole day and you hang around with my brother a lot too. That was fine. We were already talking like friends."

"…Will you become my friend?"

"Yeah, so let's get along from now on, Asia."

She nods her head and smiles.

'Yeah, with this it's OK.'

Asia and Ise were friends now.

'But this situation sure makes me blush. I will probably tremble with embarrassment once I go to bed after this.'

But it did not matter.

'If Asia will smile, then it's okay. The incident from her sad past. I won't know how painful it was. But I'm positive that I can keep her smiling from now on. Even a human and a Devil can be friends! I thought it was impossible at first, but I don't care anymore.'

'I am definitely going to see her from now on as her friend. I won't let anyone get in our way.'

'I will protect Asia!'

"It's impossible."

A voice which rejects all of Issei's thoughts.

When he looked toward the direction of where the voice came from, he became speechless.

That's because the person he was familiar with was standing there.

A slender girl with silky black hair.

Yuuma Amano .

"Y-Yuuma"

She laughs of amusement when she hears my trembling voice.

"Heh. You survived. And as a Devil? Seriously, that is the worst."

Her voice isn't the cute voice of Yuuma Amano, and she sounds more like that of a bewitching adult.

'Fuck'

XOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOX

 **So Ya for the question's**

 **1)Yes you are right merendinoemiliano but just like you said some Pantheons are weaker other's much more stronger why? Because if we all remember how Heroic spirits works, they are entirely woven from the ideals of people all throughout the world, what I mean is, take this for an example Christianity, Buddhism, Hinduism and other big and still practiced religions like them have stronger pantheons because these are ideas and beliefs that are still practiced despite the 50/50 between the believers and atheist the more people believe in a legend or a specific pantheon the stronger it gets but since Norse mythology or Greek mythology aren't really practiced by that much of the population they are weaker compared to the more known ones but what you said about devils angels and the other magical creatures about limitation's compared to fate you are right.**

 **2)the seconde one was tricky but yeash I would say a mixture of both divine spirits can be reincarnated in the world depending of their legends take Jean for example (A human class spirit or earth I think) she was a normal person who became a Heroic spirit because she had accumulated enough belief within the world that means under certain circumstances she could be reborn into someone (remember Laeticia From fate Apocrypha) or reincarnated, some conditions have to be met, like ruler the reason why she came back in Laeticia body was because the base components of their soul was a match so they were both compatible that means the only way some of them could get reincarnated is that somebody in the present must be like them from the past which is rare, I mean how many true saints are out there or even kings.**

 **That's why servants like Scat and Link are rare but some of them have exceptions since link can reincarnate any times he wants after he dies and Scath is a divine spirit that controls a version of the land of the dead, and other characters that have gain Immortality are still around, but people like let's say King Arthur could never be reincarnated since in one version of is legend he is still alive in the world of Avalon so for some of them to come back like Link they must be dead or have a certain connection to death but it doesn't mean he can't be reborn Siegfried gave is heart Sieg and Sieg became Siegfried with all is past and abilities so and it has to be with someone either similar to them or a blank slate that mean Arthur would to do the same thing with someone if he wants come back if link was ever to met him tho….interesting things could happen(wink wink).**

 **Heroic Spirits are made up of those who truly existed, those only from who existed had belief of their deeds gathered upon their deaths and were sublimated into beings of higher rank While their actions and the weapons they wielded in life will not change from fame, their basic abilities will be affected by the time into which they are summoned. Much like how Divine Spirits require worship and recognition and fall to the rank of Elementals upon it being lost, Heroic Spirits grow stronger with the more people worshiping them to solidify their presence and fall to a state where they do not have much power if they are forgotten. Those that are powerful heroes in their own right will still keep their abilities to some extent even if they were unknown or forgotten. Heroes known by all who also had extraordinary feats, like Heracles, can be considered A-rank Heroic is considered the strongest, Enkidu, while not a regular Heroic Spirit, is considered his equal, and Heracles and Saber Alter are at some points called the strongest Servants when summoned. In contrast, Tamamo-no-Mae, Hans Christian Andersen, and Angra Mainyu consider themselves to be the weakest of heroes. Those with only relatively new history will generally be far less impressive in ability compared to ancient heroes of the past and more fragile in their Mystery compared to those with more firm concepts.**

 **And about the Evil Pieces Link was only able to be reincarnated because he and Rias combined the Fate version of summoning contracts and the devil one of their world she was also only able to make it because of her mutated piece allowed to make a contract with link, since mutated pieces has the ability to adapt to wielder and only 1 out of 10 devil has that , so that means heroic spirits in other peerage aside from Links is highly unlikely.**

 **Imagine someone trying to get jean into their peerage not only they might likely die since you need a lot of magic to make a contract but jean's soul would be corrupted since she is a saint that means she might go Alter but even then it wouldn't work since some Servants have insanely high magic resistance and she is even resistant to magic (EX) that could be fired from gods. So really the contractor must be really strong if they want a servant in their team.**

 **That leaves the old fashion Nasuverse way founding artifacts has a catalyst in order to have servants which would be really hard to find and you would need to sustain your servant with magic for everything, since Link is not only sustained by Rias he was born into the world like any other person but with his abilities and the evil piece granted him more power but not enough to completely use all of his skills since is human body can't keep up yet.**

 **So yeah it really depends of which character in the fate verse.**

 **3)NP's in this fanfic case can be sacred gears remember Moses the guy that split the sea in 2 well the way I combined it is that god gave people some sacred gear Moses by using is sacred gear became so proficient with it, it truly became a part of him and since he became a legend (in Fateverse he's a heroic spirit) it was transformed into NP example draig is still alive inside Issei's sacred gear and and also issei hasn't gather enough fame in the world for is sacred gear to become an NP so if Issei Becomes one with is sacred gear both him and Draig would fuse allowing to have an NP (A dragon type) but then there's also the fact that he will have to build himself a legend so when people talk about it, it would become stronger allow him after his death to possibly become a heroic spirit or a pseudo (Like in fate Kaleid) Heroic spirit.**

 **But obviously God wasn't the one that made Arthur's Excalibur(or gave Karna's spear so it really depends on the legend), Excalibur was a magical weapon that became a NP because people believed in King Arthur and that granted fame to himself and to is sword Excalibur, the more legends you have the more NP's you could get.**

 **Excalibur in DxD Is just a copy Of Fate it won't become the real one remember Richard Lionheart one of the King of Britain he has the ability to make a fake Excalibur so think of it that way.**

 **Semiramis had nothing to do with the Hanging Gardens of Babylon but since people believed she did, their beliefs (or wish) became a reality so she was able to have access to it.**

 **But now their atre in the 21** **st** **century were people don't really much believe in fairy tales, I hope that answers your question if not give me you theory on it fusing thee lore of LoZ Fate and DxD is fucking hard, I'm trying to make sure there are no plot holes or at least not a lot.**

 **Bye guys Twilightshortcakes.**


End file.
